Isshogurashi
by Akacchi KurossuZeria
Summary: [Chap 6 UP] Kisah pasaran tentang empat remaja yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang di Jepang yang harus menetap dan bersekolah di sebuah desa terpencil—Desa Konoha, selama setahun. Konoha bukan hanya sebuah desa terpencil biasa, namun juga memiliki misteri yang akan mengubah hidup empat remaja ini. Yg baca wajib review fuhehe..
1. Chapter 1

**Isshogurashi**

Disclaimer :

 **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Isshogurashi © Akacchi KurossuZeria**

Genre(s) :

 **Friendship/Mystery/Humor (?)**

Rate :

 **T**

Warning :

 **Typo(s), AU, OOC, crack story, failed, error language, alay, abal, ababil, etc.**

Summary :

 **Kisah pasaran tentang empat remaja yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang di Jepang yang harus menetap dan bersekolah di sebuah desa terpencil—Desa Konoha, selama setahun. Konoha bukan hanya sebuah desa terpencil biasa, namun juga memiliki misteri yang akan mengubah hidup empat remaja ini.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~ Chapter 1 ~**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Naruto, ada yang ingin ayah bicarakan denganmu. Ini masalah penting."

Sepasang manik _saphire_ milik Namikaze Naruto menatap manik _saphire_ sang ayah penasaran. Jarang sekali ayahnya yang super sibuk ini menyempatkan waktu untuk berbicara empat mata dengannya. Mau tak mau ia harus mendengarkan omongan ayahnya meskipun sekarang ia sedang sibuk—bermain _video games_ di kamarnya.

"Ada apa, Yah? Apa yang mau ayah bicarakan?" tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. Apalagi saat melihat ekspresi ayahnya, Namikaze Minato, yang agak mengkerut.

"Itu... sebenarnya..."

Sepertinya Minato sendiri juga bingung harus memulai dari mana pembicaraannya.

"...sebenarnya ayah ingin—"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"—menyekolahkanmu di Konoha."

'Apa? Aku tak salah dengar? Ayah akan apa?'

"Dengarkan aku, Sasuke. Aku akan menyekolahkanmu di Desa Konoha," Uchiha Fugaku, menatap anaknya tajam. Tersirat keseriusan dari wajahnya ketika terucap sebuah kalimat yang membuat anak bungsunya, Uchiha Sasuke, terperanjat kaget. Tunggu! Menyekolahkannya di Desa Konoha? Apa? Ia tak salah dengar, kan? Desa? Desa apa itu?

"Ayah datang jauh-jauh dari Jerman hanya untuk mengatakan hal itu kepadaku?" setelah lama terdiam, akhirnya Sasuke membuka suara. Masih dengan tanda tanya besar yang menggantung di kepalanya, namun segera ia sembunyikan dari mimik wajahnya. Wajah _stoic_ -nya menjadi sedikit tenang setelah kaget tadi.

"Kau mengharapkan kabar yang lebih baik, Sasuke? Oh, tenang saja. Kau hanya akan bersekolah di sana selama setahun, kok. Soalnya sekolah itu juga akan ditutup tahun depan," balas sang ayah menambahkan apa yang seharusnya ia katakan pada anaknya yang kini menginjak umur lima belas tahun itu.

"Aku tak peduli tentang sekolah yang akan ditutup tahun depan itu, ayah! Aku hanya... Ah! Terlalu banyak hal yang perlu diperjelas di sini!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sabaku Gaara menghentak-hentakkan kakinya pelan sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Tampak ia kini sedang berpikir keras tentang rencana kepala keluarga Sabaku alias ayahnya itu untuk menyekolahkannya di sebuah sekolah di sebuah desa yang tak pernah ia dengar namanya. Apa kau serius? Seorang anak seniman kenamaan di ibukota Jepang harus bersekolah di sebuah desa terpencil? Bahkan setelah ia pulang dari _study_ -nya di luar negeri selama tiga tahun belakangan itu?

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, Gaara? Ayah akan menjawab semua pertanyaan darimu," Sabaku Rasa, menatap anaknya yang terlihat masih bingung akan ucapannya beberapa menit lalu.

Bagaimana tidak bingung? Ketika kau baru pulang dari perjalanan jauh dan bertemu keluargamu setelah sekian lama terpisah, lalu ayahmu mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatmu kemungkinan akan pergi jauh dari keluargamu lagi?

"Apa maksud ayah dengan akan menyekolahkanku di Konoha? Konoha itu apa? Apa itu jauh dari Tokyo? Apa aku akan menetap di sana juga? Aku akan tinggal di sana dengan siapa? Yang lebih penting, kenapa ayah ingin menyekolahkanku di DESA yang bahkan aku tak pernah dengar namanya setelah ayah menyekolahkanku jauh-jauh ke Paris?" sukses saja, pertanyaan beruntun keluar dari bibir mungil anak bungsu dari tiga bersaudara Sabaku ini. Ayahnya hanya menghembus napas pelas, tahu bahwa anaknya akan membombardirnya dengan serentetan pertanyaan.

"Begini, Gaara. Ayah perjelas lagi, kau akan bersekolah selama setahun di sekolah Konoha sampai sekolah itu tutup tahun depan. Desa Konoha itu adalah kampung halaman ibumu yang terletak nun JAUH di sana," Rasa menghela napas sejenak sembari menatap netra emerald anaknya.

"..."

"Ayah ingin menyekolahkanmu di sana agar kau mengenal kampung halaman ibumu juga. Kau belum pernah ke sana, kan, Gaara?" lanjut Rasa sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Gaara terdiam, kalau dipikir-pikir dia memang belum pernah pergi bahkan tak tahu menahu tentang kampung halaman ibunya, Sabaku Karura.

"Tapi kenapa harus bersekolah di sana juga, sih, ayah? Kan, aku bisa berlibur di sana saja beberapa hari kalau cuma untuk mengenal desa itu?" tanya Gaara lagi, masih tak paham dengan rencana ayahnya ini. Gaara bukanlah tipe orang yang banyak bicara. Tapi, entah mengapa hari ini ia bisa menjadi seorang bermulut nyolot hanya karena masalah ini.

"Gaara, banyak hal yang terjadi. Dan ibu ingin kau melakukan ini. Ini demi kebaikanmu juga," sambung sang ibu, yang di mata Gaara kini menatapnya dengan siratan kekhawatiran di matanya. Oh, sungguh Gaara tak suka melihat ibunya menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas seperti itu.

"Baiklah, Ibu. Tapi, kenapa harus aku yang sekolah di sana? Kenapa _neechan_ dan _niichan_ tidak?"

Rasa dan Karura saling pandang, memikirkan jawaban yang pas untuk pertanyaan si bungsu. Gaara hanya termangu sambil menunggu jawaban dari salah satu atau kedua orangtuanya. Tidak adil rasanya jika hanya dia yang sekolah di pedalaman, tapi kedua saudaranya tidak—setidaknya itu yang ia tahu.

"Itu, Gaara... Sebenarnya itu juga menyangkut dengan siapa yang akan tinggal bersamamu di sana. Disana kau akan tinggal dengan—"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"—tinggal dengan teman-temanmu, kok. Atau lebih tepatnya, anak dari teman-teman kami," ujar Nara Shikaku sembari merangkul Yoshino, istrinya, yang kini duduk disampingnya dengan menampakkan ekspresi lembutnya. Aduh, suaminya ini. Jangan merangkulnya di hadapan anaknya di situasi seperti ini, dong.

Anak dari pasangan klan Nara ini semakin tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran ayahnya. Setelah dikabari akan disekolahkan di desa terpencil, kini ia harus dihadapkan lagi oleh satu kenyataan bahwa ia akan menetap di sana tanpa kedua orang tuanya dan hanya tinggal bersama teman—apa? Teman-temannya?

"Ayah, kau pasti bercanda, kan? Maksudmu aku akan tinggal di sana dengan Naruto dan Sasuke yang notabene orang tuanya adalah sahabat dekat kalian, begitu?" anak tunggal ShikakuYoshino, Shikamaru, mencoba menebak siapa yang ayahnya maksud itu. Tentu, dengan kejeniusannya, Shikamaru tak perlu bertanya lagi pada ayahnya siapa yang dimaksudkan tadi. Oke, jelas saja ia tahu karena kedua orang yang ia sebut itu adalah teman dekatnya sekaligus anak dari teman ayah-ibunya.

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah tahu, Shikamaru. Tapi bukan cuma dengan mereka saja. Kau juga akan tinggal dengan satu orang anak teman ayah yang lain," balas Shikaku. Ia pun melirik istrinya dengan tatapan 'jelaskan-ke-Shikamaru-siapa-orang-itu'.

"Itu loh, Shika. Klien ibu yang penyanyi terkenal itu. Yang suaminya pemilik studio musik Sabaku. Anak bungsunya seumuran denganmu dan akan masuk SMA juga. Dulu kami, orang tua kalian berempat, kan, pernah membuat janji akan menyekolahkan anak-anak kami di sekolah gabungan Konoha," terang sang Nyonya Nara sambil memandang anaknya dengan senyum merekah. Seakan mengingat-ingat masa lalu, dimana empat pasang orangtua mengikat janji—yang tak bisa dikatakan janji juga—yang bisa kalian baca sendiri di penjelasan Yoshino di atas.

'Ck, merepotkan,' umpat Shikamaru tak habis pikir. Bisa-bisanya para orang tua ini membuat janji konyol seperti itu.

Setelah lama terdiam, Shikamaru kembali menyuarakan isi hatinya, "Kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana, Bu? Ini terlalu merepotkan. Lagian, aku punya perusahaan yang harus kuurus, kan?"

Bukan salahnya jika ia sudah bisa memiliki perusahaan yang berupa _developer game mobile_ sendiri. Dengan kejeniusan dan modal saham dari ayahnya, ia sudah dapat membangun sebuah perusahan _game_ kecil-kecilan yang _game_ ciptaannya kini sedang digandrungi oleh remaja seusianya.

"Kau bisa menitipkannya pada Hidan, asistenmu itu kan? Nanti biar ayah yang awasi langsung pekerjaan staffmu," jawab Shikaku yang juga memberi tatapan tak terbantahkan pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahinya. Ingin melakukan penolakan, tapi merasa tak enak. Takut kalau ayahnya akan melarangnya untuk melanjutkan usahanya atau ibunya yang akan mengomelinya jika tak nenuruti perkataannya ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayolah, ayah. Aku ingin sekolah di SMA pilihanku! Mengapa aku harus sekolah di desa terpencil begitu?" Naruto bersungut sambil memandang kesal ayahnya yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Lagipula, Naruto sudah lelah mengecap sembilan tahun bangku sekolah bersama Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Kenapa saat SMA ia harus bersekolah dengan mereka lagi? Bahkan di sekolah yang tak ia ketahui asal usulnya.

"Tadi, kan, sudah ayah bilang alasannya. Lagian enak, dong, kalau sekolah dengan Shika-chan dan Sasu-chan di tempat jauh. Jadi kalian bisa merasakan yang namanya hidup mandiri dan arti dari teman sepenanggungan. Haha..." Minato terkekeh, kemudian membelai surai kuning yang merupakan kepunyaan anak bungsunya itu.

"Cih! Kenapa tidak Yahiko-nii saja yang sekolah di sana?" sungut Naruto kesal, tak lupa ia pun menampik tangan Minato dari kepalanya. Meskipun tampak di layar televisi 29 _inch_ -nya ia berhasil mengalahkan _big boss_ di _video game_ yang ia mainkan, tak terlihat kepuasan sama sekali di wajahnya.

"Yahiko dulu, kan, diterima di SMA Akatsuki karena beasiswa. Ayah tak mungkin menolaknya. Sekarang kau mau masuk ke sana juga, tapi tak dapat beasiswa. Nilai-nilai ujianmu juga bobrok. Meskipun ayah kepala perdana menteri Jepang, ayah tak mungkin memaksa pihak SMA Akatsuki untuk menerimamu, kan?"

Ya, Namikaze Minato sendiri adalah kepala perdana menteri Jepang. Menikah di usia yang tergolong muda dan telah memiliki dua anak lelaki. Yang pertama adalah Yahiko, lulusan SMA Akatsuki, salah satu SMA terfavorite di Jepang. Dan Naruto, yang kini ingin masuk SMA Akatsuki demi menyalurkan bakat bela diri dan atletiknya. Sayangnya nilai-nilai semasa SMP-nya yang menjadi patokan mutlak untuk masuk Akatsuki terlalu bobrok hingga membuat ayah-ibunya harus menyembunyikan urat malunya.

Naruto memang bukan anak yang pintar dalam hal akademik, tapi sangat jago dalam hal bela diri dan olahraga. Wajar saja, karena ibunya adalah atlet judo dan maraton internasional. Dan kini ia mewarisi hal itu.

"Ayah sudah sepakat dengan orangtua Sasu-chan, Shika-chan, dan Gaara-chan. Dua hari lagi, kalian akan kami antar ke Konoha. Tidak ada penolakan, karena ayah juga sudah bicara langsung ke kepala sekolah di sekolah barumu itu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _BRAK!_

Sasuke menggebrak meja yang terletak di ruang keluarga kediaman Uchiha. Ia menggertakkan giginya, nampak urat-urat kekesalan di wajah ademnya. Kesal tak tertahankan ketika ayahnya bilang besok lusa dia sudah harus berangkat ke Konoha.

Ia tak ingin berdebat dengan ayahnya. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, ia juga tak mau bersekolah dan tinggal setahun di desa bernama Konoha itu. Yah, meskipun ia tahu desa itu adalah kampung halaman kedua orangtuanya. Bahkan orangtuanya juga bersekolah di sekolah Konoha.

"Sasuke, apa kau sebegitu tidak inginnya berpisah dari ibumu sebentar sampai-sampai menggebrak meja begitu? Itu tidak sopan, kau tahu!?" hardik Fugaku yang balik memandang anaknya kesal. Ya, ayahnya sadar akan hal yang mungkin menganggu ketetapan anaknya itu. Sasuke memang memiliki watak yang tenang, dewasa, perfeksionis dengan wajah yang mendukung semua wataknya. Namun di balik itu semua, dia hanyalah seorang ehem...!

Anak mami.

" _I-iya_! Bu-bukan begitu, kok! Aku hanya..." Sasuke tak dapat melanjutkan pembantahannya. Ia menatap arah lain, menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya. Entah karena malu, atau menahan marah.

"Ayahmu benar, Sasuke. Ibu dan ayah dulu sudah janji dengan orangtuanya Naru, Shika, dan Gaara. Kalau kalian sudah besar, kami akan menyekolahkan kalian di sana. Membebaskan kalian untuk hidup di sana, karena kebetulan juga kalian seumuran. Kehidupan di desa juga asyik, kok!"

'Apanya yang asyik dari tinggal di desa, Bu? Apalagi hidup dengan si bodoh dobe, si malas Shika... Dan siapa itu satunya lagi? Uhhh...'

Tidak ada yang membelanya. Ibunya bahkan sudah sepakat dengan ayahnya untuk mengirimkannya ke desa yang bahkan saat ia _search_ di _google map_ pun, tak dapat ia temukan letak desa itu. Lebih parahnya lagi, setahun menetap di sana tanpa ditemani ibunya.

"Kalau aku tak mau, bagaimana? Atau... apa Ibu atau Itachi-nii tak bisa menemaniku di sana?" tanya Sasuke lagi, yang sudah sedikit tenang. Namun tetap saja wajahnya masih tertekuk.

"Kalau kau tak mau, silakan. Tapi semua fasilitas yang ada padamu seperti kartu kredit, _handphone_ , motor, laptop, PC, dan _game-game_ mu—pokoknya semuanya akan ayah sita!"

"Ayah demi apapun _NO_!" Sasuke kembali menggebrak meja, melotot ke arah sang kepala Uchiha. Tanpa memedulikan anaknya yang kembali liar itu, kepala direktur perusahaan _gadget_ Uchiha _Group_ pergi ke kamarnya.

"Ibu..."

"Maaf, Sasuke. Tapi ibu tidak bisa memberi keringanan, apalagi mengikutimu ke Konoha. Ikuti saja kata ayah dan semua akan indah pada waktunya. Oke?" ujar sang ibu, Mikoto lembut sembari mengelus kepala sang anak. Sasuke terdiam, mencoba menikmati setiap sapaan dari jari lembut sang bunda yang membelai rambutnya.

"Tenang saja, Sasuke. Ibu akan rutin mengirimkan uang untuk keperluan makanmu di sana. Dan kalau sempat, ibu akan mengunjungimu juga," lanjut Mikoto yang berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke dan mengikuti Fugaku masuk ke kamarnya. Sasuke hanya menatap nanar kepergian ibunya.

'Entahlah, Bu. Aku hanya berfirasat kalau ini takkan jadi hal indah seperti kata Ibu tadi.'

* * *

Esok lusanya, terlihat empat mobil mewah terparkir rapi di halaman luas kediaman Namikaze. Masing-masing sopir dari pemilik mobil yang juga dibantu oleh beberapa _security_ di kediaman Kepala PM Jepang ini terlihat sibuk mengangkut koper-koper yang diperkirakan milik majikan mereka ke dalam mobil masing-masing.

Ya, tentunya hari ini keempat remaja lima belas tahun yang menjadi pusat fiksi ini sudah tahu akan dibawa kemana mereka dengan mobil-mobil mewah tersebut.

"Yosh! Barang-barang Naruto sudah dimasukkan semua! Apa yang lain juga sudah selesai?" Minato berseru mantap sembari menatap mobil Lamborghini Veneno-nya yang tampak ramai dikelilingi oleh pelayannya yang telah memasukkan semua barang Naruto yang akan dibawa ke Konoha. Sebenarnya barang tersebut tidak sebanyak yang dipikirkan, karena Kushina hanya menyuruh Naruto untuk membawa keperluan penting yang dibutuhkan Naruto selama menetap di sana.

"Barang-barang Shikamaru juga sudah siap. Ayo, sayang, kita naik!" ujar Shikaku kemudian mengajak istrinya masuk ke dalam Koenigsegg-nya. Dia duduk di samping kursi kemudi, sedangkan istrinya duduk di belakang bersama Shikamaru yang pastinya sudah terlelap sejak tadi. Tampak mobil _sporty_ yang sebenarnya tidak cocok dengan kepala keluarga Nara ini sesak oleh barang-barang yang akan dibawa anaknya.

"Berapa lama Ibu akan menginap di Konoha?" tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan yang terjadi antara dia dan ibunya sejak masuk ke dalam Maybach Exelero. Mikoto yang sedari tadi terdiam—tampak memikirkan sesuatu—langsung menatap Sasuke lembut.

"Hmm... Karena ayahmu sibuk dan harus kembali ke Jerman secepatnya, mungkin besok lusa kami sudah kembali ke Tokyo. Kalian masih ada waktu lima hari sebelum masuk sekolah. Bersenang-senanglah saat sampai di sana, oke?"

'Ibu, jangan memandangku seperti itu, dong! Aku jadi terlihat seperti anak kecil yang tak mau menjauh darimu sekarang.'

Ckckck, dasar anak mami.

"Sudah jam delapan. Sebaiknya kita bergegas!" suara lantang Rasa dari luar mobil membuyarkan kegiatan Sasuke dan yang lain. Tak lama kemudian, ia bersama Gaara masuk ke dalam Lykan Hypersport miliknya. Sudah saatnya Gaara dan ketiga anak lain berpisah dengan Tokyo dan kehidupan mewah yang selama ini mereka rasakan.

Mari ucapkan selamat datang pada kehidupan membosankan, merepotkan, dan jauh dari kata mewah di Desa Konoha.

Dan ucapkan sampai jumpa setahun lagi—mungkin, pada kehidupan serba ada yang selalu mereka rasakan di Tokyo.

* * *

Setelah kurang lebih sepuluh jam melakukan perjalanan dengan mobil dan satu setengah jam dengan lima delman(?), akhirnya empat keluarga ini sampai di Desa Konoha.

Disambut dengan pepohonan hijau nan lebat di sekelilingnya. Jalan setapak dengan tanah kuning yang sudah sejak satu setengah jam lalu mereka tapaki, nampak berlanjut hingga ke wilayah desa. Dengan dibatasi oleh gapura bertuliskan Konoha, sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa kini mereka telah benar-benar sampai di desa itu.

"Haah... sudah lama tidak pulang ke sini! Sudah berapa lama, ya, hmm? Mungkin sebelas tahun? Aaah, benar-benar udara yang segar!" cerocos Minato dari delman yang ia tumpangi. Ia hanya berdua dengan Naruto dan kusir delman itu karena sopirnya bersama ketiga sopir lain menjaga mobil tuan-tuannya di perbatasan hutan. Sedangkan Kushina sendiri memang tidak ikut karena ia sedang ada lomba maraton. Sungguh ibu-ibu yang (hiper)aktif.

'Segar, sih, segar! Tapi gila aja naik lewat hutan pakai delman sampai malam begini! Serem, tauk!' batin Naruto yang entah kenapa sejak setengah jam lalu jadi benar-benar tidak bisa menikmati perjalanan jauhnya ini. Bukan cuma karena harus melewati jalan setapak yang dikelilingi hutan dengan delman untuk sampai di Konoha, tapi juga suasana yang—mendukung—menggelap karena memang mereka sudah kesorean ketika sampai di perbatasan.

Sasuke memandang sekeliling yang tampak gelap. Tidak ada penerangan di sepanjang jalan. Hanya lampu senter yang terpasang di delman-delman itu saja yang menerangi jalan mereka semenjak sampai di hutan tadi.

Ia melirik orang yang duduk di sampingnya—lebih tepatnya tertidur pulas di pundaknya, Shikamaru. Entah bagaimana bisa ia malah duduk bersama teman nanasnya ini. Sementara orang tua mereka masing-masing menaiki delman yang berbeda.

Sasuke kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Mulai tampak rumah-rumah penduduk yang sangat khas dengan suasana pedesaan. Tak banyak dari rumah-rumah itu yang memiliki lampu penerangan di teras rumahnya. Membuat rumah-rumah tersebut terlihat seperti rumah kuno nan mistis.

"Ayah, kau yakin aku akan tinggal di tempat seperti ini?" Naruto mendelik tajam ketika terdengar suara aneh dari semak belukar yang ia lewati. Jalanan di Desa Konoha memang masih ditumbuhi semak belukar, rumah-rumah yang bejejer tidak terlalu rapat. Memungkinkan setiap rumah memiliki kebun atau sawah kecil di samping rumah mereka.

Hanya saja keadaan yang gelap membuat Naruto agak takut bahkan untuk sekedar memandang ke arah samping yang didominasi oleh kegelapan. Apalagi delman yang ia naiki berada di barisan terdepan, membuatnya cukup tak bernyali untuk menatap jalanan di depannya.

"Ayah," Gaara memecah keheningan yang terjadi antara ia dan ayahnya. Dia yang hanya pergi dengan ayahnya itupun membuka kembali mulutnya, "Rumah keluarga ibu dimana? Apa nanti aku akan tinggal di sana?"

"Oh, ibumu tidak punya keluarga di sini. Kedua orangtuanya sudah meninggal sejak ia berusia sepertimu. Dan ia anak tunggal, tak memiliki saudara. Terakhir ditinggal juga, rumahnya dibiarkan kosong tak berpenghuni."

 _Jleb_! Gaara tertegun mendengar penuturan ayahnya. Ia tak pernah mengetahui masa lalu ibunya. Ibunya tak pernah membahas apapun tentang keluarganya. Yang ia tahu hanyalah ibunya yang menjadi penyanyi amatiran di sebuah _live house_ lalu bertemu ayahnya di ibu kota dan menjalin hubungan asmara. Hingga menjadi penyanyi sukses, menikah dan melahirkan tiga orang anak berbakat seni termasuk dirinya.

"Tapi nanti kalian akan tinggal di rumah ibumu. Kepala desa sudah memastikan kalau rumah itu kosong dan masih layak huni meskipun keadaannya berantakan. Sebelum ini ayah sudah menyuruh orang untuk mengecek dan membenahi rumah itu agar bisa kalian tinggali," jelas Rasa sambil memandang anaknya yang hanya termangu, masih memikirkan tentang desa ini dan perkataan ayahnya tentang ibunya.

Hampir sejam mereka tempuh, akhirnya sampailah mereka di depan sebuah rumah kayu sebesar rumah kontrakan yang dari luar tampak tua, reot nan angker. Meskipun dibilang bahwa rumah itu sudah dibenahi, tetap saja ada rasa aneh tersendiri ketika keempat remaja ini melihatnya. Maklumlah, mereka tak pernah melihat yang seperti ini di perkotaan.

"Shikamaru, cepat turun dan kemasi barangmu! Kita sudah sampai," suruh Sasuke sembari mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh _game_ _depelover_ muda yang masih terlelap di sampingnya. Shikamaru masih tak bergeming, Sasuke pasti tahu kalau cara biasa memang tak bisa membangunkan _zombie_ tukang tidur ini.

Sasuke yang entah kenapa kesambet apa, tiba-tiba saja memikirkan ide busuk untuk membangunkan Shikamaru. Segera ia ambil sesuatu dari dalam ranselnya dan menempelkan—menyayatkan benda itu ke lengan Shikamaru.

" _Itta_! Apa, sih? Ah, tanganku berdarah!" spontan saja Shikamaru bangkit dari tidur nyenyaknya dan melirik tangannya demi mendapati tangannya yang telah berdarah oleh benda yang kini dipegang Sasuke.

Pisau lipat.

"Kalau kau tidak bangun, mungkin aku sudah menyayat urat nadimu, nanas," ujar Sasuke dingin. Dia memang terkenal dingin, apalagi jika berhadapan dengan hal-hal menyebalkan seperti kebodohan Naruto dan Shikamaru yang sangat susah dibangunkan. Meskipun mereka bertiga adalah teman sejak jaman baheula.

"Sasuke, sudah berapa bekas yang kau torehkan ke tubuhku hanya untuk membangunkanku? Kau ini benar-benar sadis... Hoahmmm..." Shikamaru dan Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. Segera ia bersihkan darah yang mengucur dari luka kecil di lengannya dengan tisu dan menghentikan pendarahannya dengan tempelan plaster. Sasuke hanya diam, tak sedikitpun menoleh ke remaja di sampingnya.

Untung saja keadaan gelap dan semua sedang sibuk mengangkut barang mereka, sehingga tidak ada yang menyadari kejadian tadi. Segera saja mereka berdua membawa barang mereka masuk ke dalam rumah. Delman-delman yang mereka pun pamit undur diri, menyisakan empat keluarga yang kini sibuk dengan bawaannya.

Shikamaru mengambil koper terakhirnya yang masih tertinggal di luar. Dia baru saja ingin melihat-lihat sekeliling karena daritadi ia hanya tidur saja di sepanjang perjalanan. Hawa dingin menusuk kulitnya ketika angin bersemilir lewat. Mengedarkan pandangannya, Shikamaru melihat sebuah bangunan krem bertingkat dua yang cukup besar dan dipagari besi, berjarak beberapa puluh meter dari tempatnya sekarang. Hanya itu yang dapat ia lihat selain jalan setapak, semak belukar, beberapa rumah warga yang gelap dan sepi, dan kegelapan.

"Ini baru jam delapan dan rasanya sudah sepi banget. Ah, mungkin karena ini pedesaan? Entahlah, merepotkan," gumam Shikamaru pada dirinya sendiri. Sambil lalu iapun membawa kopernya masuk ke rumah dan menutup pintu setelah memastikan tak ada lagi yang tertinggal di luar.

"Baiklah, malam ini kita istirahat dulu di rumah ini. Besok baru kita melapor ke kepala desa bahwa kita sudah datang," ujar Fugaku ketika semua pendatang itu telah berkumpul di sebuah ruangan yang berfungsi sebagai ruang tamu dan ruang tengah. Hanya ada dua kursi kayu di sana. Tidak ada sofa, meja, dan penghias apapun seperti yang biasa mereka temukan di rumah mereka.

"Hanya ada dua kamar tidur di sini. Untuk malam ini, Yoshino-san dan Mikoto-san tidur di kamar dekat dapur dulu. Lalu anak-anak tidur di kamar itu. Kami para ayah akan tidur di ruang tamu," jelas Rasa, sambil menunjukkan kamar-kamar yang bisa mereka gunakan.

Setelah memasukkan barang masing-masing ke kamar dan menata ruangan agar cukup untuk ditiduri dalam jumlah melebihi kapasitas seharusnya—selain kamar para ibu, mereka akhirnya melepas lelah dengan memutuskan untuk tidur.

Naruto memandang seisi kamarnya. Ia masih belum bisa tidur. Masih jam sembilan lewat pun, pikirnya. Terlihat Sasuke masih merapikan pakaiannya, menandakan ia sudah resmi akan menempati kamar ini, dan Shikamaru yang langsung terlelap di futon bahkan tanpa mengganti bajunya.

"Oi, teme! Gaara kemana?" tanya Naruto yang tak menemukan sosok lelaki yang akan jadi teman seperjuangannya mulai saat ini.

"Mandi," hanya itu balasan Sasuke. Naruto mendengus kesal. Membayangkan akan serumah setahun dengan lelaki irit bicara seperti Sasuke saja sudah membuat naik darah.

"Cih! Aku tak bisa membayangkan akan hidup serumah denganmu, teme!" kesal Naruto, membalikkan badannya membelakangi Sasuke. Sasuke hanya melempar selimutnya ke arah Naruto, ikutan kesal.

"Aku juga, dobe! Kau pikir aku mau apa, serumah denganmu di desa yang tak jelas begini?" sahut Sasuke yang sudah selesai mengemaskan barangnya. Ditariknya selimutnya dari Naruto, lalu membaringkan diri di samping Shikamaru. Jelas ia tak mau tidur di samping Naruto, mengingat betapa 'heboh'-nya lelaki pirang itu saat tidur.

Tak selang beberapa menit kemudian, masuklah Gaara yang baru saja selesai mandi, sudah lengkap dengan celana dan kaos lengan panjangnya. Diliriknya para penghuni kamar tersebut yang sudah terlelap. Hanya ia dan lampu lima _watt_ yang masih setia dengan heningnya malam. Ia menghembuskan napas berat, lalu mengambil posisi di samping Sasuke.

"Hah... Semoga yang kulihat di dapur tadi hanya halusinasi," gumam Gaara pelan sambil menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tipis yang ia bawa dari rumah. Mencoba memejamkan matanya, ingin melupakan suatu hal yang telah terjadi saat ia melewati dapur tadi.

'Bisa gila aku kalau terus berhalusinasi buruk selama tinggal di sini!'

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~ To Be Continued ~**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Hai hai~ bertemu lagi dengan saia di sini dengan ff abal yang baru hehe~

Maafkeun, bukannya ngelanjut ff Sensei Sehari, malah bikin ff baru. Tapi tenang aja, ff itu bakal diapdet beberap hari lagi kok hehe~ /timpuked

Ide ff ini pasaran banget sih. Tapi saia akan berusaha buat bikin ff yang segar dan beda dari ff sejenis huhu cry

Btw, sebenarnya ff ini mau dibikin humor, tapi ada unsur misteri dan horornya dikit yang bakal membumbui kisah humornya. Tapi entahlah.. mungkin ntar hal mistiknya bisa aja jadi lebih menonjol. Dan saia belum pernah bikin ff mistik(?) sebelumnya. Jadi mohon maaf kalo ff ini gak greget :")

Intinya saia masih labil bakal bikin jalan ceritanya gimana. Yah, ikutin alur aja deh. Toh sejauh ini misteri sama humornya gak keliatan samsek /nangis

Btw lagi, mungkin ff ini apdetnya gak bakal berkala atau sering, atau ntar ujung-ujungnya bakal bernasib sama kek ff multichap lama saia. Tapi akan saia usahain apdet secepat yang saia bisa kok!

Terakhir, silakan krisarnya di kotak review. Makasih buat yang udah mampir ke ff ini. Sampai jumpa di next chap~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Isshogurashi**

Disclaimer :

 **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Isshogurashi © Akacchi KurossuZeria**

Genre(s) :

 **Friendship/Mystery/Humor (?)**

Rate :

 **T**

Warning :

 **Typo(s), AU, OOC, crack story, failed, error language, alay, abal, ababil, etc.**

Summary :

 **Kisah pasaran tentang empat remaja yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang di Jepang yang harus menetap dan bersekolah di sebuah desa terpencil—Desa Konoha, selama setahun. Konoha bukan hanya sebuah desa terpencil biasa, namun juga memiliki misteri yang akan mengubah hidup empat remaja ini.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~ Chapter 2 ~**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

' _Dingin. Mandi tanpa shower hangat di jam segini memang bukan pilihan bagus,' Gaara, yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi—merangkap toilet satu-satunya di rumah reot itu, membatin. Rambutnya yang masih lembab karena ia keramas tadi kini tertutup oleh handuk. Karena lapar yang mendera, ia berniat untuk melihat apa yang bisa ia dapatkan di dapur._

 _Sampai sebuah suara dari arah dapur menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia terhenti di tengah-tengah lorong menuju dapur. Seperti suara pisau yang sedang mencincang sesuatu._

 _Tok tok tok tok!_

' _Hn? Jam segini siapa yang masak?' Gaara menyipitkan matanya. Ia mengendap-ngendap, mendekatkan dirinya ke ujung lorong agar dapat melihat siapa yang ada di dapur. Setelah sampai di ujung lorong, ia mengintip dan mendapati seseorang tengah memotong sesuatu yang tak dapat ia lihat. Orang itu membelakangi Gaara._

 _Hanya dalam hitungan detik, mata Gaara membulat. Nyaris tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat._

' _Rambut kuning itu... Masaka—'_

" _Temari-nee?" Gaara membuka suaranya sembari berjalan mendekati orang yang ia panggil. Surai pirang yang ia lihat tetap tak bergeming, masih sibuk mencincang sesuatu dengan pisau pemotong dagingnya. Namun, suara cincangannya terdengar semakin cepat._

 _Tok tok tok tok tok!_

" _Temari-nee kok bisa ada di sini? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, neechan?" Gaara kembali membuka mulutnya. Agak sedikit takut, ia berniat untuk menepuk pundak orang yang ia asumsikan sebagai kakaknya tersebut. Namun, tangannya hanya bisa mengambang di udara ketika surai kuning yang ia panggil 'Temari-nee' itu menoleh ke arahnya cepat._

" _Ga a ra."_

 _Deg!_

" _..." masih dengan posisi yang sama, tangan Gaara yang mengambang itu hanya bisa membuka dan menutup. Pemandangan di depannya membuat mulutnya hanya bisa bergetar. Kaki tangannya mematung. Mengeluarkan suara pun tak bisa._

" _Ga a ra."_

 _Lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar dari mulut si rambut pirang. Sambil mengacungkan pisau pemotong dagingnya yang berlumuran darah—sama seperti wajah dan bajunya yang lusuh, tak beraturan, dan dilumuri darah amis, ia mendekati Gaara yang kini hanya bisa mundur perlahan dan terjatuh. Matanya melotot, ketika mendapati si surai pirang menyeringai ke arahnya._

" _Ka-ka-kau bukan neechan! Ka-kau ha—" tenggorokan Gaara tercekat, tak bisa melafalkan kalimat selanjutnya. Sementara itu si pirang tadi telah mengacungkan pisau pemotong dagingnya ke arah Gaara. Gaara hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, tak mampu menatap pisau yang mungkin akan menancap di kepalanya sebentar lagi._

' _Oh Kami-sama, Hotoke-sama, Otou-san, Okaa-san, Neechan, Niichan, tasukete...'_

" _Ga a ra."_

" _Kami-sama, aku belum mau mati!"_

" _Matilah, Ga a ra..."_

 _Shiushhh..._

"Gaara! Gaara?! Bangun Gaara!"

"...HAH!?" Gaara langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. Keringat dingin menyucur membasahi pelipisnya, napasnya terengah-engah. Dipandanginya Naruto dan Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir—dan aneh.

Ah, rupanya cuma mimpi.

"Kau mimpi buruk, Gaara? Daritadi kau terus-terusan ngomong, 'Kami-sama, aku belum mau mati!', loh!" ujar Naruto sambil menirukan igauan Gaara. Kemudian ia duduk di samping Gaara yang masih terduduk di futonnya.

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu. Itu hanya bunga tidur," Naruto menatap Gaara dan nyengir. Ia melanjutkan lagi omongannya, "Ngomong-ngomong, mimpi apa yang tadi kau alami? Kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Kau bisa ceritakan mimpimu kepadaku!"

 _Duk!_

" _Itte!_ Apaan, sih, teme? Kenapa kepalaku kau pukul?" Naruto mengaduh sembari mengusap kepalanya yang barusan dipukul Sasuke dengan _tab_ kepunyaan Uchiha. Membuat Sasuke mendecak mendengarnya.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa, dobe? Jelas-jelas dia masih belum tenang. Kenapa malah kau tanya-tanya?" cecar Sasuke sembari mengacung-acungkan _tab_ -nya ke muka Naruto. Naruto mengelak, "Aku, kan, hanya penasaran," jawabnya pelan dengan mulut mencibir.

Gaara hanya terdiam. Napasnya sudah tampak beraturan, meskipun wajahnya masih terlihat kusut.

"Kalau kau tak mau cerita sekarang juga tak masalah. Aku tunggu sampai kau siap menceritakannya padaku," ujar Naruto bersahabat sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Gaara pelan. Meskipun mereka belum lama mengenal, tapi Naruto bisa dibilang sudah sok akrab. Yah, memang beginilah sifatnya. Mudah akrab—sok akrab pada semua orang meskipun baru mengenal orang itu.

"Dasar dobe! Kepo amat jadi orang, hn!" celos Sasuke yang lagi-lagi mementung kepala Naruto dengan _tab_ -nya. Naruto bersungut, bisa tidak, sih, menjauhkan benda itu dari kepalaku? Pikirnya.

"Sarapan sudah siap. Dobe, bangunkan si nanas!" ujar Sasuke sambil lalu dan keluar dari kamar mereka. Kini tinggallah Naruto, Gaara, dan Shikamaru yang masih tertidur di futonnya.

"Ck, si teme! Bisanya nyuruh orang saja! Ah, Gaara, kau pergi ke dapur duluan saja. Aku harus membangunkan Shikamaru dulu," Naruto beringsut dari tempatnya dan langsung melakukan gerakan seperti menghimpit Shikamaru dengan kedua kakinya dan menarik lengan si nanas tersebut dengan kedua tangannya.

"BANGUN _ZOMBIE_!" teriak Naruto sambil melakukan gerakan _wrestling_ -nya. Yang menjadi korban—Shikamaru langsung mengaduh seirama dengan bunyi 'krek-krek' yang terdengar dari tulangnya.

" _Itta_! Naruto _baka_! Hentikan! Sakit bodoh! Aku bangun—aa... _itta_!" pekikan parau Shikamaru yang kesakitan setelah diberi 'peregangan pagi' oleh Naruto menjadi penanda bahwa ia sudah sadar dari tidur lelapnya. Oh, sungguh tega nian temannya yang membangunkan dengan cara sadis seperti ini, batin Shikamaru nelangsa.

Yah, karena membangunkan mayat hidup seperti Shikamaru memang tak bisa dilakukan dengan cara biasa.

"Cepat bangun, Shikamaru! Sarapan sudah siap!" suruh Naruto sambil berdiri dari tempatnya. Ia pun menoleh ke Gaara yang daritadi hanya terdiam melihat tingkah teman sekamarnya.

"Kau juga, Gaara. Jangan bengong saja. Ayo ke dapur!" ajak Naruto yang kini sudah berjalan ke ujung pintu. Gaara hanya mengangguk, namun masih terduduk di futonnya. Naruto pun berlalu menuju ke dapur dan meninggalkan Gaara dan Shikamaru yang masih tak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Hoahmm... merepotkan," Shikamaru menguap sambil melafalkan _trademark_ -nya. Dengan ogah-ogahan ia bangkit dari futonnya dan berjalan malas ke luar. Tanpa memerhatikan Gaara yang sejak tadi sudah memandangnya.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, ia pun beranjak dari futonnya dan merapikannya. Baru saja ia mau berdiri, tiba-tiba ia teringat akan kejadian yang semalam menimpanya di dapur. Kejadian tersebut berputar-putar di kepalanya, membuat kepalanya pusing dan perutnya mendadak sakit.

'Kejadian semalam bukan hanya mimpi. Halusinasi buruk, kah? Ah, semoga saja.'

 **.**

 **Flashback : On**

 **.**

' _Oh Kami-sama, Hotoke-sama, Otou-san, Okaa-san, Neechan, Niichan, tasukete...'_

" _Ga a ra."_

" _Kami-sama, aku belum mau mati!"_

" _Matilah, Ga a ra..."_

 _Shiushhh..._

 _Terdengar ayunan pisau pemotong daging terarah ke Gaara. Ia tak mampu melihat apakah pisau itu sudah tertancap atau masih ingin bermain-main di atas kepalanya. Yang ia rasakan hanyalah keringat yang menyucur di sekujur tubuhnya dan getaran tubuhnya yang hebat._

" _...ra-kun?" samar-samar terdengar suara dari balik lorong menuju ruang depan. Gaara masih memejamkan matanya._

" _Gaara-kun?!" suara itu makin jelas terdengar, mendekat ke arahnya. Ia masih tak bisa bergerak. Namun ia mencoba membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati seorang wanita yang jongkok di hadapannya dengan wajah khawatir._

" _Bi...bibi Yoshino?" ucap Gaara terbata-bata, dengan bibir yang bergetar. Yoshino menatap Gaara tak mengerti—sedikit banyak tersirat rasa khawatir dari matanya. Iapun menepuk pundak Gaara, mencoba menenangkan._

" _Tenanglah, Gaara-kun. Hembuskan napasmu pelan-pelan," ujar Yoshino sambil menatap Gaara lembut. Gaara yang awalnya menegang akhirnya luluh karena tatapan lembut sang Nyonya Nara. Iapun menghembuskan napasnya, mencoba menenangkan diri._

" _Apa yang terjadi? Ceritakanlah pada bibi," ucap Yoshino setelah memapah Gaara menuju sebuah kursi di depan meja makan. Gaara yang terduduk lemas di depan Yoshino juga ikut duduk dan hanya bisa menghela napas berat. Sekian detik Yoshino habiskan hanya untuk mendengar helaan napas anak bungsu kliennya ini._

" _Apa bibi percaya kalau tadi ada seseorang yang mencoba untuk membunuhku?" Gaara membuka suaranya sambil menatap Yoshino dengan tatapan 'tolong-percayalah-padaku'. Mencoba mencari setitik kebohongan dari netra emerald Gaara, namun sepertinya Yoshino tak menemukannya. Tapi tak mungkin ada yang ingin membunuh Gaara sementara ia tak menemukan siapapun di sini selain mereka berdua._

" _Mungkin itu hanya halusinasimu, Gaara-kun. Dari tadi bibi tidak melihat siapa-siapa selain kita berdua di dapur," jawab Yoshino sambil memberi gelengan lemah namun meyakinkan. Gaara terpekur, bagaimana mungkin Yoshino tak melihat dirinya yang hampir mati karena dibunuh tadi?_

" _Tidak, Bi! Tadi aku melihat seseorang dengan rambut pirang sebahu mengayunkan pisau pemotong daging ke arahku! Itu...itu terlihat begitu nyata bagiku!" seru Gaara, terdengar sedikit ketakutan. Sembari mengingat darah yang mengalir dari luka menganga di sepanjang wajah si pirang yang dilihatnya tadi._

" _Sudahlah, Gaara-kun. Mungkin kamu kelelahan saja, makanya jadi berhalusinasi begitu. Lebih baik kamu tidur, ya," ucap Yoshino lembut sambil beranjak dari kursinya dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Gaara lembut. Gaara hanya terdiam, kemudian mengangguk lemah. Yoshino pun kembali ke kamarnya dan meninggalkan Gaara sendirian._

 _Mencoba mengansumsikan bahwa yang terjadi padanya tadi hanyalah delusi belaka, mungkin dia yang kebanyakan menonton film horor. Iapun bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil handuknya yang daritadi tergeletak di lantai._

 _Ia amati handuk itu dengan seksama, sepertinya ada yang janggal dari handuk itu._

" _Darah...?"_

 _Terlihat bercak merah di handuk yang berwarna senada dengan matanya itu. Gaara langsung menutup matanya erat dan menggeleng kuat, "Halusinasi! Ini hanya halusinasi!" gumamnya pelan sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya._

 **.**

 **Flashback : Off**

 **.**

"Eh!? Jadi ayah, bibi Mikoto, dan paman Fugaku sudah pulang ke Tokyo duluan?" tanya Naruto yang heboh karena sedari tadi tidak melihat penampakan ayahnya dan orangtua Sasuke di meja makan. Yoshino yang baru selesai mencuci piring hanya mengangguk.

"Ayahmu sudah pulang pagi-pagi sekali, Naruto. Katanya ada urusan mendadak. Ayah Sasuke juga begitu," seperti melanjutkan anggukan sang istri, Shikaku pun menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, kemudian ia beranjak dari ruang makan merangkap dapur itu menuju ruang depan. Naruto mencibir, bisa-bisanya ayahnya tak memberitahu kalau dia akan pulang ke Tokyo.

"Padahal tadi subuh paman Minato sudah membangunkanmu. Kau saja yang tidurnya kayak kebo, dobe," sambung Sasuke sambil menengguk air putihnya. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, tampak berpikir. "Kapan ayah membangunkanku? Kok aku tak sadar?"

"Makanya kubilang tidurmu kayak kebo. Shikamaru saja sampai terbangun pas aku membangunkanmu," sahut Sasuke lagi yang kini bersiap untuk melakukan ritual hariannya, bermain _game online_ lewat _tab_ -nya, masih di depan meja makan. Naruto menatapnya setengah heran setengah kesal. Mana mungkin ia bisa tak terbangun tadi, kalau Shikamaru saja bisa?

Karena sinyal pedesaan yang kadang muncul, kadang tidak, Sasuke hanya bisa mendecak sembari melempar _tab_ -nya ke meja sembarang. "Ck! Ini yang aku tak suka dari pedesaan! Sinyalnya jelek! Tidak ada wi-fi!" kesalnya.

"Tidak ada televisi, _playstation_ , _computer gaming!_ Mau nyolokin alat elektronik saja gak bisa banyak-banyak!" sambung Naruto. Ia pun terduduk di samping Sasuke dengan menggenggam _iphone_ -nya.

"Lampunya saja pakai lampu lima _watt_. Jangan harap mau menghidupkan _computer set_ di sini. Bisa kebakaran rumah kita. Benar-benar merepotkan!" Shikamaru pun ikut nimbrung di pembicaraan teman-temannya. Harusnya dari awal dia menolak saja titah orangtuanya ini. Kalau sudah begini, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan mudah?

"Haaah..." Shikamaru dan Naruto menghembuskan napas berat. Terlihat ekspresi lesu dari wajah mereka. Sedangkan Sasuke masih berdecak kesal.

Gaara yang sedari tadi berbincang dengan ayahnya di ruang tamu, ikut bergabung ke perkumpulan Naruto dkk. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kosong di samping Naruto.

"E-erm... Tadi ayahku dan paman Shikaku sudah mengabarkan kepala desa kalau kita sudah tiba di sini," Gaara memulai topik. Sebenarnya ini memang kali pertamanya ia memulai pembicaraan atas inisatifnya sendiri kepada tiga remaja yang lain. Sejak kemarin ia bahkan baru berbicara pada Naruto saja, itupun karena Naruto yang memulai.

"Terus terus?" tanya Naruto penasaran, langsung saja ia mendekatkan kursinya ke kursi Gaara. Sasuke hanya mengangkat alisnya. Lain lagi dengan Shikamaru yang sudah mulai menampakkan gejala-gejala hipersomnianya.

"Kita disuruh hidup mandiri di sini," lanjut Gaara lagi, menatap lurus apa yang ada di hadapannya dengan wajah datar. Naruto dan Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Itu juga kami sudah tahu! Yang lain?" kali ini Sasuke yang menanggapi. Tampaknya _mood_ -nya makin buruk karena kalimat Gaara barusan.

"Orangtua kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak mengirimkan uang bulanan. Mereka hanya akan mengirim uang tiap empat bulan sekali."

"!"

Sukses saja Naruto dan Sasuke melongo, menatap kaget anak bungsu pemilik studio musik Sabaku ini. Bahkan Shikamaru yang hampir terlelap langsung terlonjak kaget sambil menggebrak meja dengan refleks.

"Apa? Aku tidak salah dengar, kan? Empat bulan katamu?!" cecar Shikamaru dengan tangan yang masih menempel di atas meja. Sasuke kembali melotot ketika melihat Shikamaru yang tumben-tumbennya murka(?) seperti itu. Padahal tadi ia mengira kalau Shikamaru sudah terlelap ketika mendengar dengkuran halus di sampingnya.

"Ck! Padahal ibuku bilang akan mengirim uang untuk makan. Kemarin juga dia bilang kalau orangtuaku akan pulang besok. Kenapa malah hari ini pulangnya?" Sasuke berkacak pinggang. Merasa kesal karena sudah dua kali dikibuli ibunya.

Lah, Sasuke-kun. Memangnya ibumu ada bilang akan mengirimkanmu uang tiap bulan?

"Apalagi yang kau ketahui, Gaara?" tanya Naruto tanpa memedulikan dua temannya yang masih kesal. Shikamaru akhirnya duduk kembali, dan bersama Sasuke menunggu omongan Gaara yang selanjutnya. Meskipun mereka yakin apa yang akan disampaikan Gaara pasti menyebalkan.

"Kita disuruh hidup layaknya orang pedalaman," jawab Gaara. Singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas. Naruto membuka mulutnya lebar. Sasuke dan Shikamaru saling berpandangan, heran.

"Maksudmu, kami harus bertahan hidup dan melakukan kegiatan-kegiatan seperti penduduk desa ini?" tanya Shikamaru. Sebenarnya ia tak mengerti apa yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang di desa. Ia bahkan belum pernah melihat atau membayangkan apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

"Hn. Singkat kata, tidak ada penggunaan teknologi di sini. Kalian lihat, kan? Tidak ada kulkas, _magic jar_ , mesin cuci, bahkan kompor gas dan televisi di sini?" Gaara bertanya balik sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi dapur. Dan benar saja, ia bahkan hanya menemukan kompor minyak di salah satu sudut dapur untuk membantu mereka masak.

Dan kalau kalian mau tahu, sebelum pintu dapur sendiri terdapat sebuah perapian untuk memasak dengan menggunakan kayu bakar.

"Wow! Ini sangat tydac _very naisu_!" Naruto yang baru saja memahami maksud dari perkataan Gaara tadi hanya bisa bergumam (alay) sembari menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, syok. Tak pernah terbayang olehnya akan tinggal di desa dengan hidup yang bisa dibilang harus melakukan apapun dengan tangannya sendiri. Selama ini pekerjaan rumah tangga selalu dikerjakan oleh pelayan-pelayannya.

"..." Sasuke memberi pijatan kuat pada pelipisnya, ia merasa vertigo mendadak. Tampak urat kekesalan bercampur kebingungan menghiasi wajahnya. Ekspresi sama juga berlaku bagi pengusaha muda klan Nara. Hanya saja ia mendeskripsikannya dengan wajah menengadah ke atas, mata terpejam, dan umpatan tidak sehat seperti—

"F**k," –yang keluar dari mulutnya. Membuat ketiga orang lain menatapnya serentak, kemudian menghembuskan napas, frustrasi.

"Seingatku aku tak bawa uang tunai banyak. Hanya ada kartu kredit, dan aku yakin itu tidak berguna di sini," ujar Sasuke sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya di atas meja. Ia bahkan sudah melupakan _tab_ -nya dan kini mencoba fokus untuk menyelesaikan masalah sebenarnya yang muncul karena kepindahan mereka ini.

"Jangankan uang. Kita bahkan tak tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan hidup kita mulai besok sampai setahun ke depan," jawab Shikamaru sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

" _De,_ apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" pertanyaan Naruto ini sukses membuat Shikamaru mendelik tak suka ke arahnya. "Jangan tanyakan hal yang jawabannya sudah kukatakan barusan, Naruto!"

"Oh, maaf," hanya itu balasan dari Naruto. Keheningan pun menghiasi mereka berempat. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan karena mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Sampai suara gemericik air dari keran di luar rumah memecah keheningan itu. Keempat pasang manik berbeda warna itu saling menatap kaget. Masih dengan posisi duduknya, mereka mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pintu belakang di mana sepertinya suara itu berasal.

"Itu...suara air keran, kan?" Shikamaru yang pertama menyadari suara apa itu langsung bertanya pada teman-temannya. Naruto mengangguk, dan Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu. Sedangkan Gaara hanya terdiam.

"Naruto, coba cek keran di luar. Matikan saja kalau memang hidup," suruh Shikamaru sambil melirik Naruto. Naruto dengan enggan berjalan menuju pintu belakang. Sudah dipastikan hanya dirinya yang mau melakukannya, karena Sasuke dan Shikamaru pasti tidak mau. Gaara juga tak ada tanda-tanda ingin berinisiatif.

"Kenapa kerannya tiba-tiba hidup, ya? Padahal di luar tidak ada siapa-siapa dan daritadi kerannya mati?" gumam Gaara pelan dengan tangan yang memangut dagunya. Sasuke dan Shikamaru tak ambil peduli. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto kembali dari balik pintu belakang.

"Kerannya mati. Bahkan pas kerannya kuputar, tak ada air yang menetes!" ujar Naruto sambil duduk kembali di kursinya. Sasuke dan Shikamaru saling menatap heran. Gaara menatap Naruto tak percaya.

"Tapi tadi kalian dengar sendiri, kan, kalau suara itu berasal dari keran di luar?" Sasuke membuka mulutnya, terlihat sedikit ketidakpercayaan dari wajahnya ketika bertatapan dengan Naruto. Langsung saja Naruto membuka mulutnya ketika melihat tatapan tak percaya Sasuke.

"Aku berani sumpah, teme! Air kerannya sudah mati sejak aku sampai di sana! Kalian juga harusnya tak mendengar suara air, kan, saat aku keluar tadi?"

"Masalahnya kami masih mendengar suara air itu sampai kau menutup pintu. Kami bahkan mengira kau tak—"

"Sudahlah, jangan bahas itu! Itu tidak penting!" suara membahana milik Sabaku Gaara memecah perseteruan yang terjadi antara tiga sejoli yang sudah bersahabat sejak orok itu. Shikamaru yang belum selesai dengan omongannya langsung menatap Gaara, bersamaan dengan tatapan kaget dari Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Ma-maaf," Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Sementara Sasuke tetap tak bergeming, Shikamaru hanya menggumamkan kata favoritnya yang pastinya sudah dapat kita tebak apa itu.

"A-aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Aku hanya ingin masalah hidup kita ini cepat-cepat menemukan jalan keluar," ujar Gaara yang kembali kalem sembari sedikit membungkuk. Naruto memaklumi sambil sedikit tersenyum kikuk dan menepuk punggung Gaara pelan, "Sudahlah, tidak apa. Wajar kalau kita di sini mudah terbawa emosi. Hehe~"

Kau yang memulainya duluan, Naruto. Batin Shikamaru dan Sasuke bersamaan sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Baiklah, sampai mana kita tadi? Ah, apa yang harus kita lakukan selama setahun ke depan, kan?" Shikamaru membuka topik pembicaraan yang sempat ter- _pause_ tadi. Serentak ketiga temannya mengangguk pelan. Shikamaru kembali membuka mulutnya, "Pertama-tama, yang harus kita pikirkan adalah bagaimana cara mendapatkan makanan saat uang kita habis. Lalu, kita juga harus bisa melakukan kegiatan rumah, seperti memasak, mencuci, bersih-bersih, dan lain sebagainya."

Sukses saja, perkataan panjang lebar Shikamaru membuat Naruto menganga. Mencoba mencerna perkataan yang hanya diberat-beratkan karena majas hiperbolis yang diciptakan oleh otak kecil Naruto.

"Akan lebih baik kalau kita bagi-bagi tugas dalam melakukan kegiatan rumah," Gaara yang memberi tanggapan pertama. "Aku sudah pernah tinggal jauh dari orangtuaku selama tiga tahun. Setidaknya aku bisa bersih-bersih. Meskipun hanya sekedar untuk membersihkan kamarku dan membantu kerja pelayanku," sambungnya lagi.

Oh, sungguh Gaara adalah tuan muda yang ringan tangan.

"Kalau begitu, Gaara bersih-bersih. Sasuke, Naruto, kalian ngapain?" tanya Shikamaru sambil mendelik kedua temannya. Naruto tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana, Shikamaru? Aku jujur tak pernah memasak, apalagi mencuci," sahut Sasuke sambil balas mendelik Shikamaru tajam. Shikamaru menghela napas ringan.

"Aku mencuci saja, oke? Memasak terlalu merepotkan bagiku—oh, ya! Untuk pakaian dalam, cuci masing-masing! Atau kujadikan makanan ayam dalaman kalian kalau kalian masih kasih ke aku. Tidak ada penolakan!" ujar Shikamaru setengah mengancam. Sasuke yang ingin protes langsung terdiam.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku mema—tunggu! Kalau aku memasak, si dobe ngapain?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Dilihatnya Naruto yang hanya nyengir karena menyadari dirinya tidak dapat jatah kerja dari kanjeng Shikamaru. /duk!/

"Naruto? Ah, tentu saja, dia harus mendapatkan bahan makanan. Seperti belanja. Yah, intinya cari makan, lah!" ujar Shikamaru mantap. Lagi-lagi dengan tatapan tak terbantahkan seperti yang biasa dikeluarkan ibunya.

"HA? CARI MAKAN KATAMU?" Naruto berteriak nelangsa sembari menggebrak meja. Sungguh, meja kayu yang tak seberapa ini harus siap lahir batin untuk menjadi korban kelabilan remaja-remaja ini selama setahun ke depan.

"Kau pikir saja, Naruto. Kita cuma diberi uang setiap empat bulan sekali. Di sini, tidak ada kulkas. Bagaimana pun, tiap hari kita harus cari makanan segar atau setidaknya siap saji daripada kita harus makan makanan yang disimpan lama sampai jamuran karena tak ada kulkas! Dan bagaimana pun juga kita memang harus cari makan dengan cara seperti orang pedalaman. Entah itu mencari di hutan, di sungai, kebun, atau apapun!" jelas Shikamaru panjang lebar. Mencoba menjelaskan sebab akibat yang timbul dari masalah yang mereka alami. Yang mau tak mau harus dimaklumi oleh Naruto karena tanggung jawab yang ia pikul ini memanglah tak mudah.

"Ta-tapi, bagaimana caranya mencari makan itu? Aku harus kerja? Atau apa? Lagian, kalian hanya melakukan kegiatan rumah, sedang aku musti banting tulang! Rasanya kurang adil," keluh Naruto dengan wajah tertekuk. Shikamaru memijit dahinya ringan.

"Apapun itu terserah kau, Naruto. Cobalah untuk memancing atau mencari sesuatu di hutan. Untuk belanja, mungkin kita bisa gantian. Nanti aku juga akan minta izin ayahku untuk menanam sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan lauk-pauk di tanah belakang rumah ini. Kita bisa merawatnya secara bergantian nanti," jelas Shikamaru lagi. Naruto mengerti dan mengangguk tanda setuju. Setidaknya pekerjaannya jadi tidak seberat yang ia bayangkan tadi. Gaara dan Sasuke juga mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Baiklah, makin cepat makin baik. Aku akan bicarakan pada orangtuaku dan Gaara. Gaara, kau tau dimana mereka?" tanya Shikamaru yang mulai bergerak dari kursinya.

"Hn, tadi mereka keluar. Katanya ingin menemui teman lama ayahmu, Shikamaru," balas Gaara. Shikamaru hanya membulatkan bibirnya kecil. Karena tak ada yang bisa ia perbuat, iapun kembali ke kamar dan berniat untuk tidur. Sementara itu, Sasuke menuju ruang tamu dan mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi yang ada. Bersiap melalukan ritual hariannya, bermain _game online_ sambil numpang eksis di sosial media. Sungguh ironi memang, mengingat sifat aslinya yang antisosial.

"Hei, Gaara! Mau temani aku jalan-jalan keluar? Aku mau cari angin. Sekalian mencari apa yang menarik dari desa ini," ajak Naruto. Gaara yang juga sepertinya enggan berada di rumah itu, mau tak mau mengekor Naruto yang sudah keluar duluan. Sasuke hanya menggumam, "Kau takkan menemukan apapun di desa membosankan ini," meskipun hanya dapat didengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

Selama di jalan, memang tak banyak—hampir tak ada hal yang membuat Naruto dan Gaara tertarik. Jalanan di desa itu juga tak ramai, hanya beberapa orang saja yang berlalu lalang. Tampak beberapa orang tua bercaping bak petani yang lewat, baru kembali dari ladangnya. Memang dapat terlihat hamparan sawah membentang di tepi jalan sepanjang desa ini.

"Eh, Gaara! Sepertinya di sana ada sungai? Ayo, ke sana!" ajak Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah sungai yang terletak di dataran landai. Mereka pun berjalan santai ke sana. Setelah sampai, Naruto segera mendudukkan diri di hamparan rumput di tepi sungai itu. Gaara pun duduk di sampingnya. "Haaah... Anginnya enak. Mungkin memancing di sini bisa menghilangkan penat," gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

" _By the way_ , semalam kau mimpi apa, Gaara?" tanya Naruto membuka percakapan. Sebenarnya di jalan tadi, tidak ada yang mereka bicarakan. Entah kenapa rasanya agak canggung tadi. Gaara yang ingin memulai pembicaraan langsung mematung. Rasanya tak ingin mengingat tentang mimpi—halusasinasi buruknya itu.

"Hn. Entahlah aku lupa," balas Gaara sambil menggidikkan bahu. Wajahnya tetap datar, sampai ia berucap lagi, "Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan soal itu?" tanya Gaara, yang kini menatap Naruto dengan tatapan serius.

"U-urm, baiklah, maaf. Oh, ya! Ngomong-ngomong, kau ini siapanya Temari, _idol_ ehem _gravure_ yang terkenal itu?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sebenarnya ia ingin menanyakan hal ini sejak saat pertama bertemu Gaara.

"Aku? Adiknya," jawab Gaara, yang sudah dalam mode santai. Meskipun ekspresi datarnya tetap tak berubah. "Kau _fans_ -nya _neechan_ , ya?" tanya Gaara balik.

"Iya, Gaara! Kau tahu? Dia cantik sekali! _Body_ -nya juga, wuih! Montok, _bro_! _Oppai_ -nya ge—"

"Dasar mesum!"

Gaara yang hendak memberikan _deathglare_ pada Naruto karena perkataannya tadi langsung menatap ke asal suara yang mengagetkan kedua remaja lima belas tahun itu. Tiba-tiba saja mereka melihat seorang gadis bercepol dua berlari menjauhi mereka.

"Eh? Siapa dia? Apa dia mendengar pembicaraan kita makanya berteriak seperti itu? Kurang ajar! Enak saja menguping begitu!" gerutu Naruto sambil memandang kesal kepergian gadis yang sebenarnya sejak tadi telah bersembunyi di balik sebuah batu besar yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Naruto duduk.

"Kau tak menyadarinya, Naruto? Gadis itu dari tadi mengikuti kita? Sejak kita melewati gedung tua yang tak jauh dari rumah kita itu. Tapi kubiarkan saja dia," celetuk Gaara yang ikut memandang kepergian gadis tadi. Naruto mengernyitkan alis, ia tak menyadari keberadaan gadis itu.

"Kau juga tak menyadarinya, Naruto? Selama di jalan tadi, kita terus-terusan dipandang dengan tatapan aneh oleh penduduk sini," ujar Gaara lagi, namun dengan suara yang lebih pelan. Membuat Naruto harus mendekatkan kepalanya ke Gaara.

"Eeeh? Aku tak menyadarinya! Sungguh! Itu bukan cuma perasaanmu, kan, Gaara?" tanya Naruto yang masih tak percaya akan ketidakmampuannya dalam membaca situasi. Sejak kapan dirinya jadi se-KY(1) ini?

"Hn... Kurasa bukan. Bahkan tadi ada yang menatap kita dengan tatapan... membunuh?" Gaara sedikit tak yakin dengan perkataannya. Tapi memang itulah yang ia lihat. Tak mungkin matanya yang rabun sampai salah melihat wajah orang. Ia memang merasa aneh dengan segala sesuatu yang ada di desa ini. Tapi ia tak mau terlalu memikirkannya, karena ia memang bukan tipe orang yang terlalu baperan

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipusingkan. Mungkin hanya halusinasiku saja," ujar Gaara yang melihat wajah berpikir Naruto dan menjadi tak enak. Mereka pun akhirnya menikmati sepoi-sepoi angin dengan diam. Terkadang diselingi beberapa pembicaraan kecil hingga sore menjelang dan mereka memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi ada seorang pemuda yang memandang dari kejauhan dan mengikuti mereka secara diam-diam. Dan saat Naruto dan Gaara sampai di rumah, pemuda tadi hanya tersenyum tanpa ekspresi, dan melangkah pergi.

"Seorang anak pembuat onar. Seorang anak pembunuh. Seorang anak pengkhianat. Seorang 'produk gagal'. Hmm, sungguh akan jadi satu tahun yang menyenangkan, ya?"

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~ To Be Continued ~**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

1) KY : kuuki yomenai, dalam bahasa Jepang yang artinya tidak bisa baca situasi.

Yosh! chap 2 selesai~ yey! /duk

Sebenarnya mau dibikin lebih pendek dari chap kemarin. Tapi entah kenapa malah sama aja. Dan kayaknya banyak hal gapenting yang ditambahin di sini. Ah, saia memang tak pandai berdiksi dan to the point cry

Seperti kata saia di chap 1, maafkan kalau fic ini mistis apalagi humornya maksa nan gaada. Dan emang gaada sih. Jadi mempertanyakan ini fic genrenya apa /yh

Btw, untuk soal pair...ada beberapa review yang nanyain ini genre pairnya bakal jatuh kemana. Saia sendiri juga bingung sih—dan sebenarnya belum kepikiran. Kalo ditanya main ship saia di Naruto dari jaman baheula itu ST (dan beberapa pair /canon/ lain) wehehe tapi sekarang lagi suka ehemSasuShika sihehem. Dan emang saia terbuka sama pair apapun baik yang menyimpang maupun tydac. Jadi untuk pair, mari kita kesampingkan dulu. Meskipun tidak menutup kemungkinan hints pair apapun bakal nongol. Atau ini perlu saia adakan vote buat nentuin main pairnya kah? ((CANDA OKE INI CANDAAN

Untuk ff Sensei Sehari, sedang dalam proses—mandeg. Tapi ntar akan saia apdet entah kapan. Mungkin habis lebaran.

Sekian dari saia. Terima kasih buat yang sudah mampir. Sampai jumpa di next chap~ =))


	3. Chapter 3

**Isshogurashi**

Disclaimer :

 **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Isshogurashi © Akacchi KurossuZeria**

Genre(s) :

 **Friendship/Mystery/Horror/Humor (?)**

Rate :

 **T**

Warning :

 **Typo(s), AU, OOC, crack story, failed, error language, alay, abal, ababil, etc.**

Summary :

 **Kisah pasaran tentang empat remaja yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang di Jepang yang harus menetap dan bersekolah di sebuah desa terpencil—Desa Konoha, selama setahun. Konoha bukan hanya sebuah desa terpencil biasa, namun juga memiliki misteri yang akan mengubah hidup empat remaja ini.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~ Chapter 3 ~**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Sudah lima hari sejak keempat remaja yang menjadi pusat fiksi ini hidup di Desa Konoha, dan hari ini mereka akan memulai hari pertama mereka di Sekolah Konoha. Sekolah? Hanya sekolah? Tanpa embel-embel 'Menengah Atas', ' _Highschool_ ', ' _Koukougakuen_ ', atau sebagainya?

Ya, karena sebenarnya sekolah ini adalah sebuah sekolah gabungan. Dimana mereka yang bersekolah di sini adalah hampir semua anak-anak di Desa Konoha dari berbagai usia asal masih dalam usia untuk ikut kegiatan wajib belajar duabelas tahun.

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang. Di rumah tua peninggalan keluarga Sabaku Karura. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat dan keempat remaja ini mau tak mau harus mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk menginjakkan kaki di sekolah yang jaraknya tak cukup jauh dari rumah yang mereka tempati. Kini mereka telah resmi menjadi murid SMA, meskipun mereka bukan bersekolah di SMA pada umumnya. Mau tak mau mereka harus menikmati masa-masa SMA mereka yang baru saja akan dimulai ini.

"Haaah... Hari ini kita makan nasi dengan sambal tomat lagi? Kau bercanda, kan, teme!?" tanya Naruto sambil mengernyitkan dahinya ketika dilihatnya sarapan yang tersedia di meja makan mereka (lagi-lagi) adalah nasi sebakul dan sambal tomat. Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto tak suka dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tepat di seberang Naruto. Ia mengambil nasi yang ditanaknya sendiri ke dalam piring, lalu mengambil dua sendok sambal tomat yang ia buat sendiri ke nasinya.

"Ini masih lebih bergizi dan enak dibanding _cup_ ramen yang biasa kau beli itu!" ujar Sasuke acuh tak acuh sembari menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya.

"Apa kau bilang, teme!? _Cup_ ramen itu jauh lebih enak dibanding sambalmu ini, tau!" balas Naruto tak mau kalah sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Ah! Aku tahu! Kau pasti hanya bisa membuat sambal dan ikan goreng, kan? Makanya kau tak pernah memasak yang lain!" lanjut Naruto sengit sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya ke Sasuke. Sasuke menghela napas pelan, mencoba menyikapi tingkah temannya ini dengan tenang.

"Hah... Kalau iya memangnya kenapa? Kalau kau tak mau, ya, jangan dimakan. Aku tak peduli kalau nanti kau akan mati kelaparan atau apa," ujar Sasuke yang berusaha tenang namun tetap dengan nada bicara menusuk khasnya. Ia kembali melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang, membuat Naruto merengut kesal dan ingin menonjok Sasuke. Namun diurungkannya niatnya dan akhirnya memakan sarapan buatan Sasuke itu. Ia tak ingin tak diberi makan oleh Sasuke hanya karena komplein dengan menu sarapan mereka.

"Sambal tomat lagi, ya..." terdengar suara seseorang dari balik lorong menuju dapur. Suara kalem Sabaku Gaara memecah suasana hening yang sempat terjadi di dapur. Gaara yang baru saja selesai berkemas kini sudah memakai seragam Sekolah Konoha lengkap dengan membawa tasnya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke dan mengambil jatah sarapannya.

"Apa? Kau juga mau protes, ha?" tanya Sasuke dingin sambil melirik Gaara yang tengah menyuap nasinya. Gaara mengangkat bahunya, namun tak menjawab pertanyaan bernada mengancam dari Sasuke tadi. Ia kembali melanjutkan acara sarapannya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Tapi, sejak bibi Yoshino pulang, kita hanya makan nasi dengan sambal tomat, kan? Kadang hanya dengan ikan goreng. Aku bosaaaan!" celetuk Naruto sambil mengaduk-ngaduk nasinya yang masih tersisa setengah. Entah mengapa, hari ini ia seperti kehilangan selera makannya. Padahal biasanya ia yang paling cepat menghabiskan makanannya.

"Hn," Gaara menanggapi pelan, sepertinya menyetujui perkataan Naruto.

'Saat aku tinggal di Paris pun, setidaknya aku tak pernah makan hanya dengan sambal saja,' batin Gaara sambil menatap nanar makanan yang tersaji di depannya.

"Ck! Kalau kalian mau protes, masak sendiri saja sana!" ucap Sasuke ketus. Ia yang sudah menghabiskan makanannya pun beranjak dari kursi dan menaruh piringnya di luar untuk dicuci kemudian. Karena Gaara yang bertugas sebagai seksi(?) bersih-bersih di rumah itu, maka Gaara juga ditugaskan untuk membersihkan peralatan makan mereka.

"Yeee... Begitu saja marah kau, dasar teme!" Naruto yang kehilangan napsu makannya kini juga tampaknya kehilangan napsu berdebatnya. Ia pun kembali melanjutkan sarapannya. Begitu juga dengan Gaara yang sudah hampir selesai makan.

"Oi, dobe! Shikamaru mana?" tanya Sasuke yang baru saja kembali ke meja makan dengan membawa segelas air putih. Diliriknya jam tangan anti airnya, sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.35. Semalas apapun Shikamaru, ia harus sudah bangun dan sarapan sekarang.

"Mana kutahu! Kau, kan yang sekamar dengannya. Kenapa malah ta—ohok ohok!" balas Naruto dengan makanan yang memenuhi mulutnya. Karena hal itu, iapun tersedak dan terbatuk. Matanya nyaris mengeluarkan air mata.

"Makanya jangan makan sambil ngomong! Kau ini bodoh, dobe!" sahut Sasuke sambil setengah berlari mengambil segelas air dan memberinya ke Naruto. Sedangkan Gaara hanya menghela napas sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Naruto. Naruto yang masih susah payah untuk bernapas pun dengan susah payah menengguk air yang disuguhkan Sasuke.

"Benar kata Sasuke, Naruto. Kunyah dulu makananmu, baru bicara," sambung Gaara dengan nada khawatir yang tidak senada dengan ekspresi datar yang terpatri di wajahnya.

"Uhuk! Iya iya! Sudahlah Sasukeuhuk... Bangunkan Shikamaru sana! Kalau kitauhuk... telat bisa dihukum kepala sekolah nanti! Kemarin paman Shikaku sendiri yang bila—"

"Aku tahu! Habiskan saja makananmu, jangan ngoceh lagi!" Sasuke beranjak dari dapur dan menuju kamarnya dan Shikamaru yang berada di samping ruang tamu. Dibukanya pintu kamar yang di dalamnya terdapat dua futon miliknya dan Shikamaru. Tampak Shikamaru masih terlelap di futonnya dengan selimut yang menutupi sekujur tubuhnya.

"Haah... anak ini..." gumam Sasuke sambil berkacak pinggang. Ia tahu bahwa hanya dengan sedikit bentakan takkan membangunkan Shikamaru. Dengan cepat ia mengambil sesuatu dari meja kecil yang ada di tepian kamar. Kemudian ia menghampiri Shikamaru dan menyibak selimut yang menutupi Shikamaru dengan kasar.

"Cepat bangun atau aku akan menusukmu dengan pis—"

Shikamaru tak menanggapi gertakan Sasuke. Tapi tampaknya ia menggenggam erat selimutnya sehingga hanya kepalanya saja yang muncul dari balik selimut. Terlihat oleh Sasuke, wajah pucat dan bibir Shikamaru yang menggigil kecil.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengernyitkan alisnya, menatap Shikamaru tajam.

"Engh... Kayaknya aku demam. Hari ini aku izin saja, ya?" jawab Shikamaru diselingi dengan lenguhan yang dibuat-buat seakan untuk meyakinkan Sasuke kalau dia benar-benar sedang sakit. Sasuke menatap Shikamaru dengan seksama, tak lupa ia cek dahi Shikamaru apakah panas atau tidak. Melihat keadaan si kepala nanas yang mengenaskan(?), iapun akhirnya yakin bahwa temannya ini sedang tidak membual.

"Hah. Baiklah, hari ini kau istirahat saja. Biar nanti aku kabarkan ke pihak sekolah kalau kau sakit. Ck, padahal sejak datang ke sini kerjaanmu hanya tiduran dan kemarin hanya cuci baju saja. Masa sekarang sudah demam, sih?" ujar Sasuke sambil melepaskan selimut Shikamaru dari genggamannya. Shikamaru langsung memendam kepalanya lagi ke dalam selimut tanpa menggubris perkataan sinis Sasuke.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan di meja. Aku akan menaruh obatnya juga di meja agar kau bisa langsung meminumnya setelah sarapan," terdengar ucapan Sasuke diiringi dengan derap kakinya yang menjauh dan akhirnya tertelan oleh debaman pintu kamar.

"Hn..." hanya itulah tanggapan Shikamaru dari balik selimutnya sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

* * *

"Itu, sih, karena kau yang cuma bikin sambal tomat buat lauk kita makan! Makanya Shikamaru kekurangan nutrisi!"

"Hah? Itu tak masuk akal, dobe. Mana mungkin sambal tomat bisa membuat orang demam!"

"Aku tidak bilang kalau sambal tomat bisa bikin demam! Aku bilang Shikamaru kekuarangan nutrisi karena cuma makan sambal tomat! Makanya dia gampang demam!"

"Apa hubungannya nutrisi dengan demam, Bakanaruto? Haa! Tentu saja kau menjadikan itu alasan supaya aku tak membuat sambal tomat lagi, kan?"

"Ada dong, hubungannya! Pokoknya ada! Dan Shikamaru sakit ka—"

"Hah... _Ii kagen ni shiro, futaritomo!_ " Gaara, yang sedari tadi hanya bisa diam sambil menahan amarahnya karena kebisingan Naruto dan Sasuke, akhirnya mengeluarkan titahnya untuk mendiamkan si kuning dan si _raven_ ini. Bisa-bisanya di perjalanan menuju sekolah, mereka mendebatkan hal tak penting seperti ini? Sasuke dan Naruto akhirnya terdiam dan berjalan dalam diam sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Gaara menyamakan langkahnya dengan Naruto dan Sasuke yang sejak tadi berada di depannya. Kemudian ia berkata setengah berbisik ke kedua temannya.

"Kalian sadar, tidak? Daritadi kita dipandangi dengan tatapan aneh terus," bisik Gaara dengan sedikit melirik ke kiri dan kanannya. Naruto ikutan melirik ke arah beberapa pemudi berseragam Sekolah Konoha yang sedari tadi menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan. Sasuke terdiam sejenak, masih melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke gerbang Sekolah Konoha. Dilihatnya dua orang lelaki tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh yang kemudian dibalas Sasuke dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Hn. Aku paham maksudmu," ujar Sasuke dingin. Tapi ia masih berpikir, apa yang salah dengan mereka sehingga daritadi hanya ditatap dingin oleh manusia-manusia di sekolah—desa ini.

"Sudahlah, sudahlah. Mungkin mereka hanya merasa aneh karena melihat orang asing dengan tampang ganteng seperti aku ada di desa ini dan dikawal oleh orang jelek sepertimu, teme. Wahaha!"

Langsung saja Naruto mendapatkan hadiah berupa bogem mentah dari tas dan sepatu milik seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kita dipandangi dengan tatapan begitu karena kelakuan bodohmu itu, _baka dobe_! Harusnya kau sadar akan hal itu!" bisik Sasuke tajam dengan tangan yang mencengkram kerah seragam Naruto. Naruto menengguk ludah. Ia harus memikirkan kata-kata apa yang pas untuk melawan perkataan Sasuke tadi.

"E-eh?! Itu karena kau yang mengoceh terus, Sasuketeme! Kalau kau tak mengoceh terus, mana sudi kulayani! Sadar diri, dong!" balas Naruto dan balik mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke. Sasuke balik menatap Naruto dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Haa? Kau itu yang harusnya sadar diri! Dari tadi ngoceh hal unfaedah terus! Mau jadi apa kau dengan mulut bebekmu itu!"

"Siapa yang mulut bebek, ha? Dasar pantat ayam! Ngajak gelut, yak!?"

"Ha? Oke! Siapa yang takut padamu?! Ayo, kita gelut sekarang!"

"E-erm!"

"Apa, Gaar? Ini urusan lelaki, jangan ikut campur!"

"Apa, Gaar? Ini urusan kami, jangan ikut campur!"

"Ta-tapi itu bukan a— _tte_ oi, Sasuke! Kau anggap aku bukan lelaki, apa?"

"Ehem ehem!" dengan deheman keras sebanyak dua kali itu, Naruto dan Sasuke sontak menoleh ke arah Gaara. Gaara hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Tidak, lebih tepatnya ia bukan menatap mereka, melainkan menatap orang yang telah berdiri di belakang Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Baru hari pertama dan kalian ingin membuat keributan di sini, ya?" terdengar suara menggelegar dari balik punggung Uchiha dan Namikaze. Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih terpaku, dengan _slow motion_ -nya gantian menatap asal suara itu. Mereka tak bergeming ketika melihat sesosok wanita paruh baya, berambut pirang ikat dua—dengan _body_ aduhai dan dada montok—tengah memandang mereka dengan tatapan membunuh.

"I-itu, bukan. B-bu—"

"Saya Senju Tsunade, kepala sekolah di sekolah ini. Apa kalian tahu, kalau membuat keonaran di sini akan mendapat hukuman berat?" tanya Tsunade tegas sambil mendelikkan matanya ke Naruto dan Sasuke secara bergantian. Naruto menengguk ludah berat, sedangkan Sasuke menegang. Keduanya—plus Gaara pun menggeleng kaku.

"Hoo~ baiklah, akan kuberi tahu aturan di sini kalau kalian belum tahu. Jangan mentang-mentang kalian dari kota, lalu kalian bisa seenaknya di sini, ya! Aku kenal orang tua kalian, dan aku bisa melaporkan tindak tanduk nakal kalian kepada orang tua kalian!" ancam Tsunade yang ikutan mencengkram baju Naruto dan Sasuke. "Ikut aku ke ruanganku!"

Mereka bertiga pun mengikuti langkah sigap Tsunade melewati koridor sekolah menuju ruangan kepala sekolah. Tentunya dengan tangan Tsunade yang masih mencengkram lengan baju Sasuke dan Naruto. Gaara hanya pasrah mengikuti langkah mereka bertiga. Ia tak kepikiran kalau hari pertamanya di Sekolah Konoha akan diawali dengan hal yang tidak menyenangkan seperti ini.

* * *

"Ini gara-gara kau, sih! Kita jadi dimahari oleh nenek-nenek itu!"

"Ho? Kau mau menyalahkanku lagi, dobe? Setelah kau yang duluan menyulut kemarahanku?"

"Kalian berdua, sudahlah hentikan. Kita sudah telat sekali ini!"

Beginilah nasib trio Naruto-Sasuke-Gaara. Baru hari pertama sekolah sudah diceramahi kepala sekolah. Untungnya mereka belum membuat keonaran berarti tadi, jadinya mereka tidak dihukum. Dan karena ceramahan Tsunade, mereka jadi telat di jam pelajaran pertama mereka.

Shikamaru, beruntunglah dirimu karena tidak merasakan hal yang sama seperti teman-temanmu di hari pertama kehidupan SMA-mu.

"Gaara, kelas kita di mana?" tanya Sasuke yang merasa sedari tadi mereka hanya berjalan tanpa arah tujuan. Ternyata ruang kepala sekolah terletak cukup jauh dari loker sepatu murid. Mereka pun mulai berjalan pelan, demi meneliti nama-nama ruangan yang ada di sepanjang koridor.

"Kelas-kelas di sini tidak ada spesifikasinya, ya? Cuma ada ruang 1, ruang 2, ruang 3, dan seterusnya?" tanya Gaara sambil mendireksikan netranya ke ruangan-ruangan yang ada. Mereka pun terhenti di depan sebuah pintu tua dengan papan penanda bertuliskan 'Ruang Kelas 01' di atasnya. Merasa yakin kalau itu adalah kelas mereka, Sasuke pun mengambil inisiatif untuk mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk," sebuah suara bariton membalas ketukan pintu Sasuke, menginstruksi mereka bertiga untuk memasuki ruangan tersebut. Mereka pun masuk, dengan disambut oleh tatapan malas seorang pria bermasker dengan mata yang ditutup sebelah.

Lelaki itu pun mengambil lembar absensi dan meneliti kertas itu. "Kalian murid pindahan dari Tokyo itu, ya?" tanya lelaki yang sepertinya adalah salah satu guru di sekolah itu. Ketiga sejoli yang dimaksud hanya mengangguk kikuk.

"Katanya ada empat orang. Kenapa kalian hanya bertiga?" lagi, sang guru bertanya. Sasuke dengan cepat menjawab pertanyaan sang guru. "Nara Shikamaru sedang sakit, _sensei_. Jadi hari ini dia izin tidak masuk."

Guru itu mengangguk kemudian beralih ke lembar absen dan menuliskan sesuatu di kertas itu. Lalu ia beralih lagi menatap Sasuke dkk.

"Aku Hatake Kakashi, wali kelas kalian. Murid-murid kelas ini sudah memberikan sedikit salam perkenalan. Hanya kalian saja yang belum. Sebelum duduk, perkenalkanlah diri kalian," ujar Kakashi memperkenalkan diri. Iapun mempersilakan ketiga anak kota itu untuk maju ke depan dan memperkenalkan diri.

Mereka pun maju ke depan, membuat atensi seisi kelas tertuju pada mereka. Semua terdiam, menunggu salah satu dari mereka memulai perkenalan. Ingin mencolok juga, karena daritadi selalu sahabatnya yang mengambil tempat pertama. Naruto pun maju selangkah ke depan dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Halo semua! Aku Namikaze Naruto! Aku berasal dari Tokyo dan makanan kesukaanku adalah ramen! Sedang menerima lowongan untuk menjadi pacarku! Kalau ada yang mau, langsung _call me_ aja~" ujar Naruto bersemangat sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Hening.

'Ck, si dobe.'

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke memperkenalkan diri dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang bersemangat, tampak tak ada raut ketertarikan atau pancaran semangat dari Uchiha muda ketika memperkenalkan diri. Terlihat beberapa murid memicingkan mata melihat Sasuke. Ada juga beberapa gadis yang berbisik-bisik.

"Aku Sabaku Gaara. Salam kenal," tak jauh beda dengan Sasuke, Gaara pun mengenalkan dirinya singkat. Ketiga remaja itu mendapat tatapan aneh dan bisik-bisik tetangga dari mereka yang ada di kelas. Kakashi pun memperbolehkan mereka bertiga untuk duduk di kursi-kursi kosong yang tersedia.

Sedari tadi, ada anak yang menatap Sasuke dingin. Dan Sasuke tentu saja dapat merasakan hal itu. Ia pun memilih duduk di belakang bangku anak yang menatapnya dingin itu. Tanpa bermaksud apapun. Yah, mungkin hanya untuk membuat si penatap sedikit jengah.

"Kita tidak butuh dua pemimpin di sini, Uchiha sialan," gumam si penatap yang dimaksud Sasuke tadi. Pelan, hanya membuat Sasuke yang baru duduk itu saja yang dapat mendengar gumaman pemuda tersebut. Sasuke mendengus kesal. Apa kata si rambut iklan shampoo ini? Uchiha sialan, katanya?

Sukses saja perpaduan dua kata yang diucap orang itu membuat Sasuke naik pitam.

"Oi, kau! Apa masalahmu dengan Uchiha, hah? Sampai menyebut Uchiha sialan begitu!" langsung saja Sasuke menarik lengan orang tadi hingga membuat orang tadi berdiri. Orang tadi kesal dan balik menatap Sasuke dingin.

"Masalahku? Bukannya itu masalahmu?" lelaki tadi berujar ketus dan menarik tangannya kasar dari tangan Sasuke. "Dan satu lagi, aku ini lebih tua darimu. Apa orang kota seperti kalian tidak diajari sopan santun pada orang yang lebih tua?"

"Hah? Mana aku tahu soal itu! Lagian apa masalahmu? Baru hari pertama sudah ngajak ribut!" balas Sasuke tak kalah ketus sambil mengangkat kerah baju lelaki yang ada di hadapannya itu. Lelaki itu tentu saja tak tinggal diam. Ia juga balas mencengkram kerah Sasuke. Tatapan tak suka keluar dari masing-masing mata. Sontak membuat kelas menjadi riuh.

"Hyuuga-san, Uchiha-san, hentikan sampai di sini. Kalau kalian tidak berhenti, aku akan menyeret kalian ke ruang kepala sekolah dan kalian boleh melanjutkan pertengkaran kalian di depan kepala sekolah," lerai Kakashi seraya menimpuk kepala Uchiha dan Hyuuga dengan penghapus papan tulis yang ia pegang. Sasuke dan lelaki bermarga Hyuuga itu pun membungkuk minta maaf dan duduk di kursinya masing-masing.

Tak lama kemudian, bel berdenting menandakan bahwa kelas Kakashi berakhir. Karena ini adalah hari pertama tahun ajaran baru, maka semua kegiatan pembelajaran dikosongkan. Sekarang adalah jam istirahat, begitulah yang dikatakan Kakashi-sensei. Para murid pun berhamburan dari bangku masing-masing. Rata-rata dari mereka memilih untuk berkumpul dengan sesama mereka dan bermain di halaman sekolah. Ada juga yang memilih memakan bekal mereka bersama teman mereka yang sebenarnya sudah mereka kenal bahkan sebelum masuk sekolah ini.

Begitu pula dengan Naruto, Sasuke, dan Gaara. Mereka merasa terasingkan, karena nampaknya tak ada satupun yang mendekati mereka. Bahkan yang sekedar melirik mereka pun tak ada.

Oh, tidak. Tampaknya mereka dari tadi dilirik-lirik oleh beberapa gerombolan kecil yang juga membicarakan mereka. Namun mereka tak ingin ambil peduli. Mengingat apa yang tadi terjadi pada Sasuke saat kelas berlangsung.

"Oi, teme! Kenapa kau tadi berantem sama si rambut panjang itu?" tanya Naruto sambil mendekatkan kursinya ke kursi Sasuke. Sasuke merebahkan kepalanya ke atas meja sembari memandang arah lain.

"Tadi Tsunade-sensei sudah bilang untuk jangan berbuat onar dan berkelahi, kan? Tapi kau hampir melanggarnya, Sasuke," sambung Gaara sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sasuke masih terdiam, lalu memendam kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Dia memanggilku dengan Uchiha—"

"Oi, kau Naruto, kan? Anaknya Kushina-baachan?" sebuah suara mengalihkan ketiga remaja yang terduduk membentuk kelompok di pojokan kelas tersebut, bahkan membuat Sasuke bangkit dari rebahannya dan tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Seorang gadis berambut merah menggunakan kacamata berframe merah memanggil Naruto. Naruto menoleh dan mengernyikan dahi. "Siapa?"

"Haaa? Kau tak ingat aku? Aku, lho! Karin, sepupumu!" ujar sang gadis dengan nada judes yang membuat Naruto makin gagal paham. Sepupu, katanya?

"Karin... Karin... Karin?" Naruto mencoba mengingat-ingat tentang gadis bernama Karin itu. Seingatnya ia memang punya seorang sepupu perempuan tapi ia tidak ingat rupanya seperti apa.

"Astaga, masa kau lupa, sih? Dulu, kan, aku pernah berlibur ke rumahmu saat kita masih kecil! Dulu kau pernah menangis karena aku—"

"Oy! Oy! Hentikan! Aku ingat! Aku ingat!" seru Naruto berusaha menghentikan ucapan Karin. Karin berkacak pinggang sambil menyeringai.

"Heh! Akhirnya kau ingat, ya? Padahal hampir saja aku membeberkan rahasiamu yang memalukan itu!" ujar Karin sambil tersenyum bangga. Kemudian ia menggamit tangan Naruto dan menyalaminya.

"Aku sudah dengar dari Kushina-baachan kalau kau akan tinggal di sini selama setahun. Selamat datang di Konoha, Naruto!" Karin memberi ucapan selamat datang dengan hangat sembari tersenyum merekah. Kemudian ia menarik Naruto hingga surai pirang tersebut hanya berjarak tak sampai sepuluh senti darinya.

"Temanmu yang namanya Sasuke itu ganteng juga, ya?" bisiknya sensual, membuat bulu roma Naruto meremang. Karin pun menjauhkan dirinya dari Naruto, kemudian beralih menatap Sasuke centil. Sasuke tak menghiraukan tatapan itu dan hanya menatap jendela yang langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke halaman.

"Oh ya, setelah jam istirahat kita akan langsung pulang karena guru mau mengadakan rapat. Apa kalian tak keberatan untuk berkunjung ke rumahku? Aku akan memasakkan kalian sesuatu untuk makan siang," Karin memangku dagunya dengan kedua tangannya dan meletakkan di meja Sasuke. Kini wajahnya berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang sukses saja mendireksikan pandangannya ke arah Karin ketika terdengar kata 'makan siang' terlontar dari mulut gadis itu.

"Makan siang katamu?" tanya Sasuke sambil mendelik tajam ke arah Karin. Karin mengangguk, tak lupa masih dengan mempertahankan senyum cerahnya di hadapan Sasuke.

"Aku ikut, Karin! Aku ikut!" seru Naruto bersemangat sambil menggebrak meja. Karin kaget dan langsung menjauhkan dirinya dari meja itu. Dilengkapi dengan gerutuan kesal karena ia baru saja ingin melihat wajah Sasuke lebih dekat.

Tentu saja Naruto bersemangat ketika mendengar ajakan Karin. Mana mungkin ia melewatkan kesempatan emas untuk bisa mencicipi masakan selain masakan Sasuke yang membuatnya eneg itu?

Gaara mengangguk setuju, ia juga memikirkan hal yang sama seperti Naruto. Beda halnya dengan Sasuke yang tampak masih berpikir.

"Apa kami tidak merepotkanmu, Karin?" tanya Sasuke. Karin langsung menggeleng kuat. "Tentu saja tidak, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke menghela napas, kemudian mengangguk. Langsung saja Karin menggamit tangan Sasuke dengan centil. Membuat Sasuke iyuh dan menarik tangannya kembali. Jujur ia tidak suka dengan tipe gadis centil seperti ini. Tapi sepertinya ia harus menahan hasratnya untuk menampar gadis ini demi sesuap makanan yang lebih layak dibanding nasi plus sambal tomat.

Jam istirahat pun berakhir. Seperti kata Karin tadi, guru akan mengadakan rapat. Semua murid berhamburan meninggalkan sekolah. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul sebelas kurang, tapi dalam sekejap saja sekolah tersebut sudah menjadi sepi karena murid-murid lebih memilih pulang. Begitu pula dengan ketiga remaja kesayangan kita semua yang lebih memilih untuk langsung singgah ke rumah Karin.

* * *

"Kami pulang..." sahut Naruto sesampainya mereka di kediaman mereka sendiri. Waktu menunjukkan pukul satu siang ketika mereka pamit dari rumah Karin. Di tangan Naruto terdapat serantang lauk pauk yang diberi Karin. Setidaknya lauk pauk tersebut bisa mereka makan untuk nanti malam atau besok jika mereka bisa berhemat. Tak lupa jatah makan siang Shikamaru juga mereka bawakan.

Dengan langkah seribu Sasuke beranjak menuju kamarnya. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat pintu kamarnya yang sudah terbuka lebar. Dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi adalah, keadaan kamarnya yang seperti kapal pecah. Terlihat beberapa barangnya yang ia susun rapi, kini tidak berada di tempat yang seharusnya. Futonnya yang tadi terlipat rapi kini terbuka lebar, sembarang mengarah entah kemana. Dan Shikamaru yang harusnya tertidur di futonnya sendiri, sekarang malah menghilang!

"Grrrr! Ini pasti kerjaan si nanas busuk itu!" Sasuke menggeram kesal. Ia pun masuk ke kamarnya gusar dan menoleh sekitar. Dicarinya Shikamaru, mungkin ia bersembunyi di salah satu sudut ruangan.

"Oi, nanas! Keluar kau! Apa yang telah terjadi pada kamar kita?" seru Sasuke keras sambil menyibak daun pintu, jendela, dan pintu lemari. Tapi tidak ditemukannya Shikamaru. Ia juga mengecek barang-barangnya mungkin saja ada yang hilang.

"Tunggu! Pisau lipatku tidak ada!" gumam Sasuke dengan tangan yang masih sibuk merapikan barang-barang yang berserakan di kamar. Sepertinya yang berserakan hanya barang yang ada di luar lemari, karena lemari pakaian mereka tampak masih rapi. Tapi, ia tak menemukan pisau lipatnya yang seingatnya ia taruh di atas meja sesaat sebelum pergi ke sekolah.

"Oi, Shikamaru! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Berhenti!"

"Shi-shikamaru! Jauhkan pisau itu!"

Terdengar sahut-sahutan Naruto dan Gaara dari arah dapur. Sasuke langsung menghentikan kegiatan merapikan barangnya dan berlari menuju dapur.

"Oi, ada apa ini?" tanya Sasuke sesampainya ia di dapur. Ia mendapati Naruto dan Gaara yang membelakanginya. Kemudian Shikamaru yang tengah terduduk di salah satu kursi di ruang makan.

"Ada apa ini, Naruto? Gaara?" tanya Sasuke gemas lalu membalik badan Naruto dan Gaara. Naruto mengacungkan telunjuknya dengan getaran yang hebat. Sasuke sampai dapat merasakan getaran Naruto di sekujur tubuhnya. Tubuhnya seakan menggigil ketakutan. Beda halnya dengan Gaara, yang hanya berdiri kaku.

Sasuke mengalihkan netranya ke arah Shikamaru yang terduduk dengan memegang sesuatu di tangan kanannya. Tunggu, itu pisau lipat Sasuke! Dan pisau itu mengarah tepat ke leher Shikamaru.

"Tunggu! Oi! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan pisauku, nanas?!" bentak Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekati Shikamaru dengan hati-hati. Shikamaru menoleh ke arah ketiga temannya. Tampak pucat sekali wajahnya. Bahkan sekujur tubuhnya bergetar, seperti sedang berusaha menahan beban berat yang menimpa tubuhnya.

"...nuh..."

"Shika, wajahmu pucat..." gumam Naruto pelan sambil menyamakan posisinya dengan Sasuke. Ia pun berjalan mendekati Shikamaru yang kini hanya berjarak tiga langkah darinya.

"Kalian dekati anak ini dan kupastikan aku akan membunuhnya sekarang!"

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~ To Be Continued ~**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Chap 3 selesai~ yeaaa~ *tebar confetti*

Bagaimana dengan chap ini? Lebih gaje? Iya, sengaja memang. Sebenarnya ff ini awalnya mau nyeritain kisah anak borju yang kesusahan hidup di desa, tapi dengan sedikit bumbu mistis. Tapi sepertinya sekarang saia bakal bikin kebalikannya—atau imbang? Gatau lah /heh

Saia bales review di sini saja ya, btw.

For **Anni593** : wkwk.. Iya, Gaara kasian banget. Tapi gapapa deh. Kapan lagi Gaara punya pengalaman buat liat itu kalau bukan di ff ini? Ini ffnya udah lanjut. RnR lagi ya ;)

For **AkaiYuki0511** : wuehehe~ itu masih rahasia dan akan dikupas kalo waktunya udah tepat. Dan soal cowo yang ngomong itu... hints deh, dia satu sekolah sama Naruto dkk. Di chap-chap berikutnya identitas itu cowo dan keanehan Desa Konoha bakal dibuka kok. Pantengin terus ya ffnya ;) /heh

For **Lianattaaa** : seperti balasan saia di atas, untuk itu semua bakal dibahas di chap-chap berikutnya. Untuk saat ini, silakan berspekulasi dulu. Soal Gaara... hints lagi deh. Ini berhubungan sama kejadian lampau yang pernah terjadi di rumah mereka itu. Inget kan itu rumahnya siapa dulu? Nah, silakan tebak sendiri apa yang terjadi di sana dan apa hubungannya sama Gaara. /duk

For **Guest** : kalo dibalik setuju kah? /slap/ Maa, yang pasti buat pair masih belum kepikiran sih bakal gimana.

For **vina rizki** : untuk sekarang asumsikan aja dulu iya. Untuk next kita lihat aja nanti bagaimana.. /yh

Oke, sekian dulu penutup dari saia. Terima kasih buat yang udah mampir dan jangan lupa buat ninggalin jejak. Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya =))

((BtwmampirjugadiffterapdetsaiayangatulagidongjudulnyaEightBrothersAndMe /duk


	4. Chapter 4

**Isshogurashi**

Disclaimer :

 **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Isshogurashi © Akacchi KurossuZeria**

Genre(s) :

 **Friendship/Mystery/Horror/Humor (?)**

Rate :

 **T**

Warning :

 **Typo(s), AU, OOC, crack story, failed, error language, alay, abal, ababil, etc.**

Summary :

 **Kisah pasaran tentang empat remaja yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang di Jepang yang harus menetap dan bersekolah di sebuah desa terpencil—Desa Konoha, selama setahun. Konoha bukan hanya sebuah desa terpencil biasa, namun juga memiliki misteri yang akan mengubah hidup empat remaja ini.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~ Chapter 4 ~**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Kalian dekati anak ini dan kupastikan aku akan membunuhnya sekarang!"

Gertakan yang keluar dari mulut Shikamaru itu langsung membuat Sasuke dan Naruto menjaga jarak, mundur selangkah dari si rambut nanas. Gaara masih terdiam di tempatnya, mencoba memproses apa yang sedang terjadi. Yang dapat ia saksikan kini adalah wajah pucat Shikamaru yang menatap nanar ke arah mereka bertiga. Tangan kanannya memegang pisau lipat, yang tepat terarah ke lehernya. Mungkin permukaan runcing pisau itu sudah menyentuh sedikit kulit Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menatap dingin ketiga temannya. Tatapan menusuk itu membuat Naruto terkulai lemas ke samping. Sasuke dengan sigap menahan badan Naruto agar tak limbung ke lantai. "Oi, Naruto! _Shikkarishite!_ "

'Sepertinya Shikamaru sedang kerasukan? Aku pernah membaca yang seperti ini di novel-novel horor,' batin Gaara sambil memperhatikan Shikamaru dengan seksama. Kemudian netranya beralih ke Sasuke dan Naruto tajam.

"Sasuke, bawa Naruto keluar! Dia tidak boleh berada di sekitar sini atau dia juga akan bertingkah seperti Shikamaru!" Gaara segera memerintah Sasuke yang kala itu masih membopong Naruto. Sasuke terkejut mendengar Gaara yang tiba-tiba saja memerintahnya dengan cukup keras.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tahu sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke tak paham. Gaara masih tak bergeming, terlihat sedikit getaran pada bahunya. "Aku tak begitu yakin. Tapi sepertinya Shikamaru kerasukan."

"Haaah? Maaf saja, Gaara. Tapi leluconmu itu sama sekali tidak lucu!" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap Gaara dengan tatapan meremehkan. Gaara tak menjawab, matanya masih sibuk menelusuri remaja yang memegang pisau yang menjadi atensi mereka.

"Kau pikir aku sedang melawak? Aku juga tidak percaya pada hal-hal seperti itu! Tapi, menurut novel yang kubaca—"

"Kalian sudah selesai bicaranya?" suara dingin nan serak Shikamaru mengalihkan perhatian tiga anak manusia yang ada di situ. Sasuke dan Gaara merasa seperti ada yang menahan kaki mereka sehingga membuat mereka tak bisa bergerak. Lain lagi dengan Naruto yang menggigil di pelukan Sasuke.

"Sasuke...aku...ta-takut hantu... Huweeee!" pecah sudah tangisan ketakutan Naruto yang ia tahan dari tadi. Lelaki bersurai kuning ini hanya bisa menyembunyikan seluruh wajahnya dengan baju Sasuke. Sasuke berusaha meronta. Namun gerakan kedua remaja terhenti ketika Gaara berteriak, "Sasuke! Naruto!"

" _Shi ne..._ " terdengar gumaman pelan nan dingin tepat di telinga Sasuke. Tanpa mereka sadari, Shikamaru sudah berdiri di samping Sasuke dengan pisau terarah ke leher Sasuke. Sasuke tercekat, ia merasa napasnya sempat berhenti untuk beberapa saat. Ia bahkan tak berani untuk sekedar melirik ke arah sampingnya. Shikamaru terlihat sudah siap menancapkan pisau lipat itu ke leher Sasuke.

 _Glek..._

 _Duagh! Bugh!_

Sasuke memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Ia tak berani melihat ke arah lehernya yang sekarang mungkin sudah berdarah-darah. Ia tadi dapat merasakan dinginnya mata pisau itu.

Tapi, tidak. Ia sudah memejamkan mata lebih dari tiga puluh detik namun tak merasakan apapun. Ia bahkan sudah tak merasakan hawa kehadiran Shikamaru di sampingnya. Sementara itu, Naruto sudah melonggarkan cengkramannya dari bajunya.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto berseru sembari menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke. Sasuke langsung membuka matanya dan tercengang melihat Shikamaru yang sudah terkapar di depannya. Pisau lipatnya tergeletak di sembarang arah. Naruto dan Gaara sudah menghampiri Shikamaru dan berlutut untuk melihat keadaannya lebih jelas.

Sasuke merasakan ada seseorang di sampingnya, kemudian ia menoleh dan mendapati seseorang tengah memejamkan matanya sembari merapalkan sesuatu dengan cepat. Sasuke memasang wajah kaget setengah mati setelah menyadari siapa orang yang berdiri di sampingnya itu.

"Ka-kau!"

"Tolong jangan ganggu konsentrasiku. Aku sedang menetralisir rumah ini," ujar orang itu tenang. Sasuke langsung bungkam dan mengarahkan iris kelamnya ke arah ketiga temannya. Terlihat Gaara dan Naruto sedang sibuk memperhatikan wajah pucat Shikamaru yang pingsan.

"Uh..." terdengar lenguhan dari orang yang berdiri di samping Sasuke tadi. Sasuke kembali mengamati orang itu—yang wajahnya kini dipenuhi oleh peluh dan beberapa kerutan di dahinya. Ia masih sibuk merapalkan sesuatu yang tak diketahui oleh siapapun selain dirinya sendiri.

"Hah..." orang bergender pria tersebut membuka perlahan matanya, diiringi dengan desahan berat. Kemudian ia menyeka peluh yang membasahi wajahnya. "Ternyata benar. Rumah ini dipenuhi dengan hawa-hawa tidak enak."

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau bisa masuk ke rumah ini?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Shikamaru? Kenapa dia pingsan?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi pada Shikamaru? Apa maksudmu dengan hawa tidak enak?"

Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi langsung keluar dari mulut Sasuke, Naruto, dan Gaara, yang tertuju pada lelaki itu. Lelaki itu mendesah, kemudian berkacak pinggang.

"Sebelum kalian bertanya, coba kalian baringkan dia di kursi atau tempat tidur!" ujar lelaki itu ketus. Naruto yang gelagapan langsung mengajak Gaara untuk mengangkat Shikamaru dan membawanya ke kamar. Sedangkan Sasuke masih menatap penuh selidik ke arah lelaki yang telah menolong mereka itu.

"Jawab semua pertanyaan kami tadi, Hyuuga-san," ujar Sasuke dingin. Matanya menyiratkan rasa curiga setengah takut pada sang Hyuuga. Ia semakin was-was saat mata rembulan itu kini balik menatapnya dengan tatapan tak kalah dingin.

"Itukah yang kau katakan pada orang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawamu? Kalau aku terlambat sedetik saja, mungkin kau sudah tinggal nama sekarang," Hyuuga Neji berujar ketus. Ia mengarahkan badannya ke arah lain, rambutnya yang terjuntai indah mengikuti liuk tubuhnya.

'Ck! Dasar model iklan sampo!' batin Sasuke keki. Sasuke menggaruk pipinya, mau tak mau ia harus berterima kasih pada Neji yang sudah menolong mereka.

" _Hai, hai_. Terima kasih telah menolong kami, Hyuuga-san. Kalau tidak ada kau, mungkin besok aku sudah pergi dari Desa Konoha hanya dengan membawa nama," ujar Sasuke sarkastik. Neji semakin berkedut dan balik menatap Sasuke jengah.

"Jadi itu yang kau inginkan? Baiklah, lain kali aku tidak akan menolongmu lagi," balas Neji tak kalah sarkas. Terlihat kilat kekesalan dari wajahnya. Sudah ditolong, kok, tidak tahu terima kasih? Batinnya kesal.

"Terima kasih sudah menolong kami," ucap Gaara, yang baru saja kembali dari kamar bersama Naruto, langsung membungkuk berterima kasih.

"Te-terima kasih..." Naruto memandang Gaara dan akhirnya mengikuti gerakan lelaki bersurai merah itu.

"Lihat, Uchiha. Teman-temanmu lebih tahu cara berterima kasih dibanding kau!"

Bibir kanan Sasuke terangkat. Lelaki di hadapannya ini semakin menyebalkan saja. Kalau bukan karena ditolong, Sasuke pasti sudah menonjoknya sedari tadi.

"Maafkan perlakukan Sasuke yang kurang sopan. Tapi, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi? Sepertinya kau tahu sesuatu," tanya Gaara menetralisir suasana yang sepertinya akan jadi memanas.

Kini, Neji beserta Naruto CS minus Shikamaru sudah lesehan di ruang tamu rumah itu. Sambil menenggak segelas air putih yang disuguhkan, Neji mulai menceritakan sebuah kisah seram—bukan! Maksudnya menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan mengapa ia bisa ada di sini.

"Jadi? Apa yang ingin kalian ketahui?"

"Semuanya," ujar Naruto CS kompak dan serius. Mata mereka tak luput sedetik pun dari sang Hyuuga. Neji memejamkan matanya, tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Setelah sebuah hembusan napas berat keluar dari hidungnya, ia pun membuka mulut dan matanya.

"Baiklah. Pertama-tama, alasan aku bisa ada di sini adalah karena saat aku melewati rumah kalian, aku mendengar suara ribut-ribut dan merasakan aura tidak enak dari dalam rumah ini. Kalian sendiri juga ceroboh karena tidak menutup pintu rumah. Aku merasakan firasat buruk saat menginjakkan kaki di teras kalian. Dan aku langsung masuk saat mendengar si rambut merah itu berteriak."

Sasuke, Naruto, dan Gaara saling berpandangan, bingung. Sepertinya ada yang janggal dari penjelasan Neji.

"Maaf, Hyuuga-san. Tapi seingatku, pintu rumah sudah aku tutup meskipun tidak kukunci," ujar Gaara, mewakilkan pemikiran kedua temannya. Dia memang yang terakhir masuk ke rumah, dan seingatnya ia memang sudah menutup pintunya.

"Lalu? Kalian mau bilang kalau aku berniat untuk mencuri atau sejenisnya?" tanya Neji. Gaara kembali memandangi Naruto dan Sasuke secara bergantian, yang hanya ditanggapi dengan gedikan bahu dari keduanya.

"Tidak, sih. Sudahlah, itu tidak perlu dipikirkan," Gaara akhirnya memilih untuk tidak meributkannya lagi meskipun ia sendiri masih ingin bertanya soal itu. "Soal Shikamaru...apa dia...benar-benar kerasukan?"

Gaara mendapat delikan tajam dari Sasuke serta sikutan dari Naruto. Mereka pun akhirnya malah saling bisik-bisik dan mendapat deheman dari Neji. Mereka memandang Neji yang ikut memicingkan mata ke arah mereka, dan akhirnya kembali membiarkan Neji memberi penjelasan.

"Soal teman kalian itu... Aku tidak bisa bilang kalau dia kerasukan. Dia terlihat seperti kerasukan, tapi aku tidak bisa melihat dimana celah masuk dan keluar makhluk itu dari dalam tubuh teman kalian."

Naruto dan Sasuke saling berpandangan. Naruto mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Jelas sekali di rumah mereka tadi memang ada makhluk tak diundang yang masuk ke dalam tubuh Shikamaru. Sedang Sasuke? Oh, tentu saja dia masih tidak percaya akan apa yang dikatakan oleh Neji. Ia bahkan masih tidak percaya akan keberadaan makhluk-makhluk seperti itu.

" _N-ne..._ Kau, benar-benar bisa melihat makhluk-makhluk itu?" tanya Naruto pada Neji dengan setengah berbisik. Matanya sesekali menatap sekeliling ruang tamu dengan tatapan ragu. "A-apa mereka ada di sini sekarang?"

Neji, masih dengan tangan terlipat, kini memejamkan matanya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku ini keturunan Hyuuga. Notabenenya hampir seluruh keturunan Hyuuga diberkahi oleh... indera keenam..." sejenak Neji memandang arah lain.

"Mengenai rumah ini... Huh... Aku tidak habis pikir kalian bisa memilih rumah ini untuk ditinggali," lanjut Neji lagi. Kini netranya mengarah ke tiga anak manusia yang saling bertatapan bingung.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan rumah ini?" timpal Gaara, yang dibalas dengan delikan tajam Neji.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi di rumah ini. Tapi para tetua di desa ini, yang mana salah satunya adalah pamanku pernah bilang untuk tidak mendekati rumah ini. Kami para remaja di desa ini juga tidak ada yang tahu apa yang menyebabkan rumah ini jadi angker selain karena sudah lama tidak berpenghuni. Tapi, karena aku dapat merasakannya, aku jadi tahu kalau rumah ini memang berpenunggu."

 _Glek!_ Naruto, Sasuke, dan Gaara kembali bertatapan. Keringat dingin bercucuran di sepanjang pelipis Naruto. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa kejadian seperti di cerita-cerita horor dimana ada orang yang baru pindah rumah lalu diganggu hantu akan terjadi pada mereka.

"Mungkin itu saja yang dapat aku katakan pada kalian. Soal rumah ini, aku sudah menetralisirnya dengan doa yang turun temurun diwariskan oleh klanku. Jadi, untuk sementara, kalian akan merasa aman," Neji kembali menatap ketiga orang yang duduk di depannya tegas. "Tapi, kalian tidak boleh lengah. Jangan lupa berdoa sesuai keyakinan kalian masing-masing di setiap kesempatan. Dan jangan biarkan teman kalian itu melamun sendirian di rumah ini sampai keadaannya benar-benar pulih."

Neji beranjak dari duduknya, berniat undur diri dari rumah itu.

" _Ano..._ apa ada hal lain yang kau ketahui...tentang rumah ini?" Gaara menyahut tepat sebelum Neji menginjakkan kaki dari teras rumah mereka.

Neji menghentikan langkahnya. "Tidak," kemudian menoleh ke arah Gaara CS.

"Kalaupun ada yang aku ketahui, aku tak berniat memberitahunya ke kalian karena hal-hal seperti ini adalah hal yang sangat tabu di desa ini."

Gaara CS saling berpandangan, bingung.

"Kalau kalian mau tahu, cari tahu saja sendiri."

* * *

"Kau dengar, kan, kata si Hyuuga itu, teme!? Aku tidak bisa berada di sini lama-lama!" Naruto mengepalkan tinjunya dan mendaratkannya di lantai.

"..." Sasuke tak menanggapi. Ia menatap Shikamaru yang masih terbaring di futonnya. Wajah itu pucat, tubuhnya pun terasa dingin. Sasuke sendiri masih memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Neji tadi, dalam diam.

"Aku akan menghubungi _kaachan_ nanti malam! Pokoknya aku mau pulang!" sahut Naruto lagi, sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Daripada meributkan hal itu...aku lebih penasaran dengan apa yang pernah terjadi di rumah ini," ujar Gaara tiba-tiba. Matanya menatap ke arah jendela, di mana terlihat cahaya matahari yang mulai meredup. Menandakan bahwa hari akan berganti menjadi malam.

'Bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah rumah peninggalan keluarga ibuku. Aku tidak bisa berdiam diri saja setelah mengalami hal-hal seperti ini.'

Sasuke menghentikan aksi berpikirnya, menatap si pirang dan si merah bergantian. "Kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa kepala desa mengizinkan orang tua kita untuk memakai rumah ini sebagai tempat tinggal, kalau tadi si Hyuuga itu bilang bahwa para tetua desa tidak membolehkan anak-anak sini untuk mendekati rumah ini?"

"Karena ini adalah rumah ibuku?" tanya Gaara balik. Baru terpikir olehnya tentang hal itu.

"Desa ini adalah desa kelahiran orang tua kita. Kedua orang tuaku orang asli desa ini. Naruto dan Shikamaru juga. Harusnya kita bisa tinggal di rumah yang lain saja kalau rumah ini memang tidak boleh didekati," ujar Sasuke lagi, dengan memagut dagunya.

"Ambil alasan paling logis saja, Sasuke. Mungkin rumah keluarga kalian sudah dihuni oleh orang lain. Seperti halnya rumah keluarga ibu Naruto yang sekarang ditinggali oleh Karin dan abangnya, dan rumah ayah Naruto yang sudah diruntuhkan," balas Gaara, mengingat-ingat apa yang dikatakan Karin pada mereka saat berkunjung ke rumahnya tadi siang.

"Tapi itu tidak bisa dijadikan alasan, kan? Bisa saja kita tinggal di rumah lain kalau orang tua kita mau," Sasuke masih bersikeras. Rasanya ada yang mengganjal di hatinya, tapi tak bisa ia ungkapkan. "Sudah tahu rumah ini tidak aman. Ini seperti kita disuruh untuk tinggal di kandang singa oleh orang tua kita tanpa sepengetahuan kita sendiri!"

"Seperti katamu, Sasuke, 'Kalau orang tua kita mau'. Aku yakin mereka tidak mau repot makanya memilih rumah ini untuk ditinggali," tuding Gaara. "Dan yang lebih membuatku penasaran adalah apa yang pernah terjadi di rumah ini."

"Are? Sasuke-ku~n? Bukannya kau tidak percaya dengan hal-hal begituan? Kenapa kau bilang rumah ini tidak aman?" goda Naruto dengan wajah jahil sambil menyikut Sasuke.

"Aku bilang tidak aman, bukan berarti karena ada yang begituan di rumah ini, _baka dobe_!" sanggah Sasuke sambil menempeleng kepala bak duren yang sedang nyengir ke arahnya itu. Naruto berusaha mengelak, kemudian mencibir.

"Ck!" Sasuke mendengus sambil menatap arah lain. "Sudahlah! Aku mau menyiapkan makan malam saja. Oi, dobe! Bantu aku!"

"Iya, iya! Dasar kanjeng mami!" celetuk Naruto, mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah berdiri duluan.

"Gaara, kau jaga Shikamaru. Aku akan memberitahumu kalau makan malam sudah siap," perintah Sasuke sebelum akhirnya sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu.

Gaara tak merespon, hanya memandangi kepergian Naruto dan Sasuke dalam diam.

 _Grep!_

"Hn?" Gaara sedikit terlonjak, kala dirasakannya sentuhan dingin pada lengannya. Ia mengarahkan iris hijaunya dan mendapat tangan lain telah memegang tangannya lemah.

"Shikamaru?" dengan cepat matanya beralih menatap Shikamaru yang sudah membuka lebar matanya, sepertinya sudah siuman.

"..." tidak ada reaksi dari Shikamaru. Ia masih memegang lengan Gaara—makin mengeratkan pegangannya. Tatapannya pun kosong. Tak ada cahaya 'kehidupan' yang terpancar dari iris cokelatnya.

"Shi-shikamaru!?" panggil Gaara lagi, sedikit menyentak. Ia goyang-goyangkan bahu Shikamaru dengan tangannya yang bebas.

1 detik

3 detik

5 detik

"Ehehe..." terdengar kekehan pelan dari mulut sang Nara, membuat Gaara semakin heran—dan takut.

"Ahahaha! Ahahaha!" Shikamaru melepaskan cengkramannya dari lengan Gaara. "Kau terlihat ketakutan begitu, Gaara!? Apa aku benar-benar telah menakutimu? Hn~?"

"Nara Shikamaru..." Gaara menunduk dalam. "Ini benar-benar tidak lucu! Heh..." lanjutnya sambil menatap Shikamaru geram.

Shikamaru meringis. " _Gomen._ "

" _Aa iya, betsu ni,_ " balas Gaara cepat. "Sejak kapan kau bangun?"

"Sejak tadi? Sejak kalian membicarakan soal rumah ini, kurasa?" jawab Shikamaru sekenanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bangun saja daritadi? Ck, merepotkan!" balas Gaara sambil melipat tangannya.

"Hoi, hoi. Itu _trademark_ -ku..." ujar Shikamaru dengan sedikit kekehan.

"Aku hanya ingin dengar, apa yang sudah terjadi tadi," tatapan Shikamaru kembali melunak. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?"

Gaara terdiam lama, membalas tatapan penuh tanya yang diberikan Shikamaru. Tak lama kemudian, Gaara pun mengeluarkan seulas senyum kecut.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa."

* * *

" _Ne, teme._ "

"Hn?"

"Kita pulang saja, yuk!"

"..."

Sasuke tak menggubris perkataan Naruto. Ia sedang sibuk memanaskan sayur asem(?) yang tadi dibawanya dari rumah Karin. Sedangkan Naruto sedang sibuk mengulek sambal tomat favorit Sasuke. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Aku takkan pulang sebelum membalas kelakuan si Hyuuga brengsek itu," gumam Sasuke, yang terdengar oleh Naruto hingga ia menghentikan kegiatannya. Sasuke kembali diam, dan mematikan kompor minyak yang ia pakai dan segera menghidangkan makan malam.

"Oi, teme! Perkataan si Hyuuga itu jangan dipikirkan lagi, lah! Lagipula, dia sudah menolong kita!" balas Naruto sambil memandang Sasuke kesal. Ia pun mengambil piring kecil dan meletakkan sambal tomatnya ke atas sana.

"Ck! Aku tahu! Aku hanya masih tidak bisa terima atas perkataannya di sekolah tadi soal klan Uchiha!" ucap Sasuke ketus. "Sudahlah! Kau panggil Gaara sana!"

"Eeh? Aku? Aku tidak mau! Kau saja, gih!" ujar Naruto sambil mengusir Sasuke dengan tangannya.

"Haa? Kau ini apa-apaan, sih?" tanya Sasuke yang kesal dengan Naruto yang mengusirnya bak mengusir anjing.

"Aku tidak mau menatap wajah Shikamaru! Sekarang dia terlihat menyeramkan di mataku!"

Dan Sasuke hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya, cengo.

"Hah... Ada-ada saja. Teman macam apa kau ini?" Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan Naruto. "Jangan kau sentuh makanannya sebelum aku kembali!" dan iapun menghilang.

"Iya, iya. Siapa juga yang mau makan duluan?" ujar Naruto enteng sambil menirukan wajah masam Sasuke yang menurutnya sangatlah jelek. Iapun akhirnya melenggang menuju kamarnya untuk memeriksa _handphone_ -nya.

* * *

"Gaara, makanannya sudah siap," sahut Sasuke dari balik pintu. Ia hanya memunculkan wajahnya, dan langsung tersontak kala bertemu pandang dengan Shikamaru.

"O-oh, kau sudah sadar, nanas?" ujar Sasuke tak lama setelah menghilangkan rasa terkejutnya. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk sekali.

"Kau juga mau makan? Biar aku buatkan bubur," Sasuke kembali bersuara.

Shikamaru menggeleng lemah dan hanya membetulkan letak selimutnya. "Tidak. Aku mau tidur saja."

"Kau harus makan malam dan minum obat," Gaara mendelik, masih dengan wajah _stoic_ -nya.

"Maaf, Gaara. Aku sedang tidak nafsu," Shikamaru membalik badannya membelakangi Gaara dan Sasuke. Kemudian ia menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam selimut.

"Haah... Sudahlah, Gaara. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan tekad si nanas busuk ini kalau sudah soal tidur. Biarkan saja dia membusuk di dalam selimutnya itu!" ucap Sasuke ketus sambil mengangkat dagunya. Gaara hanya geleng-geleng dan berdiri. "Kalau kau berubah pikiran, langsung ke dapur saja."

"Hn."

Respon dari Shikamaru kembali membuat Gaara menggeleng. Iapun menutup pintu kamar duo S itu dan berjalan bersama Sasuke ke dapur.

"Jadi, apa yang sudah kau katakan padanya?"

"Aku belum mengatakan apapun. Dan sepertinya dia juga tidak terlalu memaksaku untuk memberitahu apa yang sudah terjadi."

" _Sou..._ "

Begitulah perbincangan Sasuke dan Gaara sebelum mereka sampai di dapur. Gaara meneliti sekeliling, tak ia temukan teman pirangnya itu di sana.

"Di mana Naruto?"

"Entahlah," Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi. "Mungkin di kamar— _tte!_ "

Mata Sasuke membelalak kala didapatinya mangkuk yang seharusnya berisi sayur asem dari Karin telah kosong melompong.

"Hn?" Gaara mengikuti arah mata Sasuke lalu mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Naaaa...RUTOOOO!" teriak Sasuke dengan suara tercekat. Ia menatap gusar ke seluruh penjuru dapur. "Keluar kau, dobe! Aku tahu kau sedang bersembunyi!"

Terdengar derap cepat dari arah kamar Naruto, membawa iris Sasuke pada sosok Naruto yang tengah berlari kecil ke arahnya. "Apa, sih!?"

"Apa, apa! Lihat, tuh, apa!" jawab Sasuke setengah membentak. Telunjuk kanannya ia acungkan kasar ke arah mangkuk yang telah kosong.

"Eh? Apaan, tuh? Mana isinya?" tanya Naruto bingung. Gaara pun ikut-ikutan bingung dibuatnya.

"Mana isinya, katamu? Di dalam udelmu, tuh!" jawab Sasuke ketus sambil menunjuk Naruto dengan dagunya yang terangkat.

"Udelku? Maksudmu, kau menuduhku memakan apa yang ada di mangkuk ini?" tanya Naruto sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sasuke dengan gusar.

"Memang siapa lagi yang memakannya kalau bukan kau? Kau, kan, tadi ada di sini!" balas Sasuke.

"Aku tadi langsung ke kamar saat kau pergi, mau menelepon _kaachan_!" Naruto berkacak pinggang. "Tapi sinyalnya jelek! Jadi kubatalkan saja. Aku baru datang lagi ke sini saat kau teriak-teriak memanggilku!"

"Terus, siapa yang memakannya? Kucing? Pencuri? Hah, dasar!" Sasuke pun akhirnya duduk lagi dan segera mengambil nasinya. Rasa lapar sudah menguasai perutnya, membuatnya malas untuk melanjutkan perdebatan.

"Mana kutahu! Kucing kali!" Naruto pun ikut duduk. "Yah, malam ini lauknya sambal tomat lagi, deh!"

Gaara hanya duduk dalam diam. Ia jadi teringat akan apa yang dialaminya di dapur tempo hari lalu.

'Tidak! Tidak!' batin Gaara, menolak keras apa yang bermuncul di pikirannya. Ia segera mengambil nasi dan sambalnya, melahapnya dengan perlahan.

"Oh, ya. Shikamaru sudah bangun?" tanya Naruto.

"Tadi, sih, sudah. Dia bilang mau tidur lagi, makanya tidak ikut ke sini," jawab Gaara sekenanya. Semua kembali terdiam, sibuk melahap nasinya dengan khidmat(?).

"Jadi, apa besok...Shikamaru sudah bisa masuk sekolah?" tanya Naruto memulai percakapan kembali.

"Kupikir tidak," jawab Gaara, masih fokus dengan nasi di piringnya.

"Kalian dengar kata si Hyuuga apalah itu tadi, kan? Jangan biarkan dia melamun sendirian sebelum dia benar-benar pulih..." Naruto menghela napas pelan. "Jadi, siapa yang mau menemaninya di rumah besok?"

"Tentu saja kau. Masa aku?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto ketus. Naruto berjengit. "Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Aku takut nanti malah ditinggal Shikamaru ke alam mimpi!"

"Hah... Mulai lagi, deh. Bagaimana denganmu, Gaara? Kau mau?" tanya Sasuke, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gaara.

"Kau meminta pada orang yang salah," jawab Gaara seadanya sambil meneguk air putihnya tenang. "Aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa diajak ngobrol, apalagi dengan orang yang belum lama kukenal."

"Padahal kau sudah mengenal kami selama seminggu," Sasuke memutar bola matanya kesal. "Jadi tidak ada yang mau menemaninya?"

"Kau saja lah, Sasuke. Kau, kan, teman sekamarnya Shikamaru!" sahut Naruto sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Kau baru memanggilku begitu kalau ada maunya saja, heh!" decih Sasuke. " _Shouganai na..._ "

"Aku yang akan bersama Shikamaru besok," ucap Sasuke sambil memejamkan matanya. Naruto dan Gaara langsung menatap Sasuke, yang satu dengan senyum mengembang, yang satu dengan wajah datar.

"Tapi, ada hal yang aku ingin kalian lakukan besok."

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~ To Be Continued ~**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Chap 4 update~ yey~

Chap ini lebih serius? Serius jeleknya ya huhu... Mana updatenya lama banget lagi :"")

Yaudah lah, bales review dulu.

 **AkaiYuki0511** : iya, Shikamaru dirasukin. Tapi kata Neji bukan sih. Makin ngeri aja ini kalo emang bukan kerasukan 8Da terus RnR ya~

 **vina rizki** : karena Shika kebanyakan tidur? /GAK/ maa, suatu saat bakal ketauan kok penyebabnya. Stay tune aja ya~

 **Anni593** : Ffn-nya lagi eror mungkin? At least, udah disebutin di review namanya^^; Awalnya dibikin lawak dulu dong baru akhirnya dibikin gregetan /gregetan pala lu/ Apa SN makin mesra di chap ini? Tetep RnR ya~ ;)

 **Shinji Shimisukii** : wkwkwk... tau lah wong mereka sering gelut /heh/ Kata Neji sih bukan. Tapi kita anggepnya kerasukan aja gitu. Ini udah update. RnR lagi ya =))

Btw, OOT dikit nih. Para readers sekalian ada yang main Narucole/Naruto Shippuranbu? Kalo ada yang main, tulisin ID-nya dong di kotak review. Ntar saia add.. lagi nyari temen nih ;) /yha

Sekian a/n dari saia. See you again in next chap~


	5. Chapter 5

**Isshogurashi**

Disclaimer :

 **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Isshogurashi © Akacchi KurossuZeria**

Genre(s) :

 **Friendship/Mystery/Horror/Humor (?)**

Rate :

 **T**

Warning :

 **Typo(s), AU, OOC, crack story, failed, error language, alay, abal, ababil, etc.**

Summary :

 **Kisah pasaran tentang empat remaja yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang di Jepang yang harus menetap dan bersekolah di sebuah desa terpencil—Desa Konoha, selama setahun. Konoha bukan hanya sebuah desa terpencil biasa, namun juga memiliki misteri yang akan mengubah hidup empat remaja ini.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~ Chapter 5 ~**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Bosan.

Jengah.

Kesal.

Itulah tiga hal pertama yang dirasakan Uchiha Sasuke saat ini. Ia bosan luar biasa, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini. Ia sangat kesal, saat melihat layar _tab_ -nya yang hanya memunculkan tulisan ' _now loading_ ' saat ia membuka _mobage-mobage_ kesukaannya sejak sejam lalu. Ia jengah tak tertahankan, kala melihat teman sekamarnya yang hanya tidur tanpa bisa diajak melakukan atau membicarakan sesuatu.

'Ck! Aku memang suka ketenangan. Tapi ini...terlalu—'

"Aaargh!" Sasuke melempar _tab_ -nya ke sembarang arah. Orang kaya, mah, bebas. Mau _tab_ -nya berderai juga tinggal minta lagi sama si bosnya perusahaan _tab_ alias ayahnya.

"Ngh~" sedikit lenguhan dari Shikamaru, membuat Sasuke langsung menatap gundukan manusia yang sedang membalut dirinya dengan selimut itu.

"Oh, maaf. Aku membangunkanmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah inosen. Sebenarnya ia tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Anggap saja ia hanya ingin sedikit berbasa-basi.

Tidak ada respon dari Shikamaru.

"Hah..." Sasuke menghela napas berat. Merasa Shikamaru hanya akan tidur sampai waktu yang tak dapat ditentukan, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk keluar kamar dan ke dapur. Mungkin segelas air putih dapat menenangkan dirinya.

Sasuke membawa _tab_ -nya, masih mencoba untuk _login_ ke dalam salah satu _game_ -nya. Sambil menuangkan air, ia menggoyang-goyangkan _tab_ itu geram.

"Ck! Kalau sudah membalas si Hyuuga itu, aku berjanji akan segera pulang dari sini!" geramnya sambil menekan-nekan frustasi layar _tab_ -nya yang sudah menampakkan _login screen_ sebuah _game_. Akhirnya ia dapat masuk juga, setelah bersusah payah.

Ia pun tenggelam dalam permainannya, sambil sesekali meneguk air putihnya.

"Hn? Ah, sudah habis?" gumamnya saat ingin minum lagi. Tak terasa air putihnya sudah habis. Ia haus sekali. Kembali ia ambil air minum dari teko yang terletak di tengah meja makan. Namun, kegiatannya terhenti kala matanya menangkap sesuatu yang janggal.

"Loh? Sejak kapan pintunya terbuka?" Sasuke meletakkan gelasnya, dan beranjak dari kursinya. Tanpa ada rasa curiga sedikitpun, ia berjalan ke arah pintu belakang yang terbuka lebar.

Ia melongokkan kepalanya, menelusuri halaman belakang. Tampak piring-piring kotor bekas sarapan teronggok di tempat cuci piring. Ia bersumpah, ia takkan pernah menyentuh piring-piring kotor itu atau menginjakkan kakinya di tempat cuci piring. Ia salut membayangkan Gaara yang bisa bertahan di tempat penuh sisa makanan seperti itu tiap habis makan.

 _Srak srak srak_

"Hn?" iris Sasuke kembali menyusuri halaman belakang. Mencari asal suara yang tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk ke dalam telinganya. Dan betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat penampakan seseorang di kebun tomat dan cabe kecil yang ada di halaman belakang rumah mereka itu.

Ia menatap sekeliling, mencari sendal. Ia tak bisa berjalan melewati tempat cuci piring itu begitu saja dengan kaki telanjang.

 _Srak srak srak!_

Suara yang berasal dari tempat orang itu berada terdengar semakin keras. Sasuke semakin penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan orang itu di kebun mereka. Karena tak menemukan apapun, akhirnya dengan hembusan napas kuat, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan saja ke sana.

"Iyuh!" terlihat kerutan di dahinya, kala ia berjingkat melewati tempat cuci piring. Setelahnya adalah tanah berumput yang agak becek. Ia kembali menghentikan langkahnya, menatap nanar ke bawah.

"Shikamaru... kau harus mencium telapak kakiku karena telah membuatku menginjak tempat seperti ini...!"

* * *

Naruto dan Gaara hanya bisa terduduk di tepi halaman saat ini. Menyaksikan anak-anak sekelasnya yang sedang asyik melakukan kegiatan masing-masing—olahraga. Pelajaran olahraga kelas mereka hari ini dilakukan setelah jam istirahat pertama. Mana ada orang yang mau olahraga panas-panasan di jam sebelas siang begini?

Ada, sih. Yah, anak-anak desa itu.

"Panas banget, Gaar! Kukira pedesaan itu dingin karena banyak pohonnya! Rupanya sama saja dengan perkotaan!" Naruto mendumel, menyeka likuid bening yang membanjiri pelipisnya. Hanya dengan melakukan pemanasan sudah membuatnya berkeringat banyak begini.

"Hn," Gaara tak memberikan respon berarti. Ia terus mengamati kegiatan beberapa siswa yang sepertinya sedang bermain voli. Sedangkan di salah satu tepi tiang net yang sudah berkarat itu, berdiri sang guru yang berpakaian sangat aneh.

"Yooosh! Lee! Neji! Kobarkan semangat masa muda kaliaaaan!" seru si guru—Maito Guy, kelewat semangat. Neji tak ambil pusing dan tetap fokus dengan pertandingannya. Sedangkan murid yang bernama Lee itu...

" _Hai, Guy-sensei!_ Aku akan memenangkan pertandingan ini dengan semangat masa mudaku! Uoooohhh!"

Naruto menganga lebar, baru kali ini dilihatnya ada murid dan guru yang terlihat identik dan memiliki semangat yang tak jauh berbeda. Suara kedua orang itu saling sahut-menyahut, menambah ramai suasana halaman yang membentang di sepanjang sisi kiri Sekolah Konoha.

"Naruto, gadis bercepol dua yang setim dengan Hyuuga Neji itu..." Gaara berujar tanpa menatap Naruto. Merasa sedang bicara dengannya, Naruto pun ikut mengarahkan netranya pada sosok gadis yang sebenarnya sejak tadi telah menarik perhatian Gaara. "Siapa dia, Gaara?"

"Kau tidak ingat? Dia gadis yang waktu itu menguntit kita saat kita jalan-jalan di desa tempo hari," jawab Gaara sambil menatap Naruto serius. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, tampak mengingat-ingat. "Oh... Terus?"

"Dia terlihat dekat dengan Hyuuga Neji itu. Mungkin, kita bisa mendapatkan info tentang Hyuuga Neji dari gadis itu?" tanya Gaara balik, sambil memagut dagunya.

"Neji dan Tenten itu memang tetanggaan!" sahut seorang gadis tiba-tiba, membuat Naruto dan Gaara tersentak kaget. Gadis itu pun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Naruto.

"Kariiin! Kau mengagetkanku saja!" seru Naruto sembari mengelus-elus dadanya. Gaara menghela napas pendek, lalu menatap Karin dengan tatapan jengkel.

"Kalian kenapa tidak ikut main? Ada yang main voli dan pistol air, tuh!" ujar Karin lagi sambil mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah sekelompok anak yang bermain pistol air sembari kejar-kejaran. Di sana terlihat beberapa gadis dan anak kecil.

"Panas. Malas," hanya itu respon Naruto, sebelum ia memeluk lututnya yang tertekuk.

"Karin," panggil Gaara. Karin langsung menoleh ke arah Gaara yang tengah meliriknya tajam. "Ceritakan semua yang kau tahu tentang Hyuuga Neji."

Naruto ikut mengangguk, tanda ikut menuntut penjelasan. Karin yang tak mengerti hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Kenapa kalian begitu penasaran dengan Neji? Kalian naksir Neji, ya?"

"Naksir, mbahmu!" geram Naruto sambil meninju lengan Karin pelan. Karin langsung terdiam, menatap kakinya yang terlipat.

"Ha ha, maaf," gumam pelan Karin tak lama kemudian. Membuat Naruto dan Gaara hanya saling pandang tak paham.

Kalau karena bukan permintaan—suruhan Sasuke, mereka juga tidak akan repot-repot untuk menanyakan hal ini pada Karin.

 **.**

 **Flashback : On**

 **.**

 _"Ada hal yang aku ingin kalian lakukan besok."_

 _Gaara dan Naruto saling bertukar pandang, kemudian kembali menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan penasaran._

 _"Pertama, aku ingin kalian mencari tahu segala sesuatu tentang Hyuuga Neji dan masalahnya dengan Uchiha. Lalu—"_

 _Naruto langsung memotong pembicaraan Sasuke dengan tangan tertepuk ke jidatnya. "Astaga, teme! Kau masih mempermasalahkan omongan si Hyuuga itu?"_

 _"Tentu saja, dobe! Aku tidak terima dan aku takkan berhenti mempermasalahkannya sampai aku tahu alasannya!" Sasuke kembali naik pitam. Lagi-lagi, meja makan tak berdosa itu kembali menjadi korban kegeraman sang Uchiha muda._

 _'Dasar Uchiha! Harga dirinya selangit!'_

 _Naruto dan Gaara hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Melawan perintah Uchiha Sasuke takkan membuahkan hasil, itulah yang mereka yakini._

 _"Lalu, aku tahu ini terdengar seperti sebuah lelucon. Tapi, aku ingin kalian mencari teman."_

 _"Ha?"_

 _"Maaf, bisa ulangi lagi?"_

 _"Tidak ada pengulangan!" Sasuke membuang muka cepat. Tangannya ia lipat di depan dada._

 _"Gaara, apa aku salah dengar? Sasuke meminta kita mencari teman!" seru Naruto seraya mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Gaara pelan. Gaara sedikit meringis._

 _"Mungkin kau tidak salah dengar," ujar Gaara pada akhirnya, membuat Naruto melepaskan cengkramannya pada bahu Gaara dan kembali menatap Sasuke antusias._

 _"Tapi, kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau meminta hal-hal seperti itu?" tanya Naruto lagi, kini pada Sasuke._

 _"Kalian tahu sendiri, kan? Dimana-mana, kita dilihati dengan tatapan tidak bersahabat oleh penduduk desa ini. Aku, sih, tidak terlalu peduli. Hanya saja..."_

 _"Hanya saja?"_

 _"...mungkin kita bisa mengetahui sesuatu tentang rumah ini dan lain sebagainya pada mereka, kan? Lagipula, kita tidak bisa meminta bantuan si Hyuuga itu kalau-kalau ada apa-apa lagi di rumah kita!"_

 _Naruto berjingkat, agak sedikit seram. "Teme! Jangan membicarakan hal seperti itu lagi, dong! Masa kau juga jadi penakut begini, sih!?"_

 _"Si-siapa yang takut? Lagipula, kita butuh bantuan-bantuan lain seperti makanan! Kalian sendiri sudah bosan, kan, dengan sambal tomatku?" sanggah Sasuke, memberi sebuah tempeleng pada Naruto. Naruto meringis sambil memegang kepalanya. "Kan, ada Karin?"_

 _"Maaf, Naruto. Tapi sepertinya, aku alergi dengan Karin."_

 **.**

 **Flashback : Off**

 **.**

"Yang aku tahu, Neji itu memang orangnya dingin! Dia juga punya adik sepupu bernama Hinata dan Hanabi. Mereka berdua anak kelas sebelah," ujar Karin setengah berbisik. Naruto mengangguk antusias, meminta penjelasan lebih dari sepupunya itu. Sedangkan Gaara hanya terdiam.

"Lalu? Lalu?"

"Dia tinggal bersama keluarga sepupunya itu karena kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal. Nah, pamannya itu adalah kepala desa di sini!" lanjut Karin lagi. Naruto kembali mengangguk, lain halnya dengan Gaara yang tampak berpikir.

'Berarti, paman Neji itu juga yang menyetujui agar kami tinggal di rumah ibuku? Tapi, mengapa?' batin Gaara, menatap lekat Neji yang masih sibuk dengan pertandingannya.

"Karin, kau tahu sesuatu tentang rumah yang kami tempati sekarang?" tanya Gaara, kini mengalihkan tatapannya pada Karin.

"Rumah kalian? Memangnya ada apa dengan rumah kalian?" Karin bertanya balik dengan wajah bingung yang amat kentara.

Naruto dan Gaara saling bertukar pandang.

"L-loh? Katanya, kepala desa melarang penduduk desa untuk masuk ke sana?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah heran.

"Dan masalahnya, kenapa kepala desa membolehkan kami tinggal di rumah yang bahkan ia bilang tidak boleh dimasuki oleh penduduk desa?" Gaara melanjutkan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Soal itu aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi, kalau tidak salah, memang benar rumah kalian itu tidak pernah dijamah orang sejak lama," Karin mengangkat bahu, kemudian menerawang menatap langit biru.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa rumah itu tidak boleh dimasuki?" tanya Gaara lagi, menatap Karin dengan intens. Karin membetulkan letak duduknya, merasa sedikit tak nyaman.

"Err, entahlah. Aku tidak mengetahui banyak hal karena sejak lahir aku tidak tinggal di sini dan baru tinggal di sini saat berumur delapan tahun," jawab Karin dengan suara teramat pelan. Bahkan Gaara sampai tak mendengar apa yang Karin ucapkan.

"Eeeh? Aku baru tahu kau bukan orang asli si—umph! Umph!" seruan Naruto yang cukup keras tersebut langsung terhenti kala Karin membekap paksa mulut Naruto dengan tangannya. "Jangan katakan itu keras-keras, bodoh!"

Gaara hanya memandangi kedua orang yang sepupuan ini. Tanpa disadarinya, semua pasang mata yang hadir di halaman itu telah menatap mereka dengan tatapan tidak suka.

Setelah Naruto tenang, Karin langsung menjauhkan tangannya dari Naruto. "Maafkan aku, Naruto. Tapi kumohon jangan pernah membahas masalah itu di keramaian seperti ini."

"Me-memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Karin. Gaara tak bergeming, masih terus menatap gadis bersurai merah itu.

"Itu adalah hal yang tabu di desa ini. Uh, aku sendiri tidak mengerti dan tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskannya," ujar Karin sambil mencabuti rumput yang berada di sampingnya.

'Kemarin Neji juga bilang soal hal tabu. Apa di desa ini banyak hal yang sengaja dijadikan tabu oleh penduduknya?' batin Gaara tak habis pikir.

Naruto akhirnya hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya gemas. Merasa tak ada informasi yang bisa digali lagi dari Karin, membuatnya mendesah pasrah. Sampai akhirnya Naruto teringat pada satu permintaan Sasuke lainnya.

 _"Lalu, aku tahu ini terdengar seperti sebuah lelucon. Tapi, aku ingin kalian mencari teman."_

Naruto menatap sekeliling, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Karin. "Karin, kau punya banyak teman wanita, kan? Kenalkan kami dengan salah satu temanmu, dong~" bisik Naruto.

Dengan mata membulat, Karin menengadahkan kepalanya yang semula tertunduk. Ia lalu menatap Naruto dan tersenyum kecut.

"Maaf, Naruto. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa membantumu kalau soal itu. Karena sebenarnya—"

Naruto dan Gaara hanya bisa menatap Karin dengan tatapan tidak percaya kala mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Karin.

"—aku sendiri tidak mempunyai teman di sini."

* * *

"Oi, Shikamaru! Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" Sasuke memperbesar langkahnya, tidak tahan ia lama-lama berada di tanah becek itu. Ia segera menghampiri pemuda berambut bak nanas yang sedang jongkok di depan kebun tomat mereka. Terlihat tangannya tengah memegang sesuatu, yang diperkirakan Sasuke adalah—

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan pisau lipatku, nanas!?" sahut Sasuke nyaring bin tidak kalem karena Shikamaru tidak merespon pertanyaannya tadi. Saat jarak mereka tinggal selangkah lagi, Shikamaru langsung berhenti menggali tanah dengan pisau dan membalik badannya.

"Oh, Sasuke. Ada apa," tanya Shikamaru datar—kelewat datar untuk ukuran seorang Nara Shikamaru dan untuk ukuran sebuah pertanyaan. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya tepat bertatapan dengan mata lawan bicaranya, membuat ia tidak bisa bergerak.

"K-kau itu yang ada apa! Sejak kapan kau ada di sini? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini dengan pisau lipatku?" tanya Sasuke lagi, masih tidak berpindah dari tempatnya. Shikamaru melebarkan matanya, kemudian menatap pisau lipat di tangannya yang sudah berlumuran tanah. Tangan kanannya sendiri juga kotor oleh tanah.

Kemudian ia berbalik menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ah, aku sedang mencari sesuatu," jawabnya acuh tak acuh. Ia mengangkat tangannya, kemudian mengarahkan pisau yang dipegangnya ke Sasuke. "Ini, kukembalikan."

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke mengambil pisau yang sudah sangat kotor itu dari tangan Shikamaru. Lalu, Shikamaru bangkit dan berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang terbengong-bengong dibuatkannya.

Sasuke menatap lagi pisau yang ada di tangannya itu, kemudian beralih menatap tempat yang tadi diduduki Shikamaru. Terlihat sedikit berantakan, yang untung saja tidak sampai mengenai tanaman mereka. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat perhatian Sasuke teralihkan.

"Lubang?"

Ya, lubang itu adalah lubang yang baru saja dibuat Shikamaru dengan pisau lipat miliknya. Yang membuat pisau lipatnya menjadi kotor seperti sekarang.

'Apa yang dicarinya tadi?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati. Ia menoleh, mencari sosok Shikamaru yang sudah menghilang dari halaman belakang. Dengan kepala yang berisi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan, Sasuke meninggalkan kebun dan langsung mencuci kaki, tangan, dan pisaunya.

Setelah membersihkan diri dan pisaunya, ia segera kembali ke kamarnya. Dilihatnya Shikamaru sudah terduduk di tepian jendela.

"Sedang melihat awan, heh?" pernyataan berimplikasikan pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Sasuke. Melihat awan sudah menjadi salah satu hobi Shikamaru, dan Sasuke pasti tahu akan hal itu.

Sepuluh detik berlalu. Tak ada respon atau pergerakan dari Shikamaru. Matanya terus mengikuti gerak-gerik awan yang terlihat bergerak tenang di langit sana. Sasuke hanya bisa memandangi pemuda itu, kemudian mendesah pendek.

"Hah. Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu? Sampai-sampai tidak menanggapiku begitu," Sasuke berkacak pinggang. Didudukkannya pantatnya di lantai bertatami itu, tepat di samping Shikamaru.

Lagi. Tidak ada respon dari sang Nara.

"Kau ini kenapa? Kalau rindu rumah, bilang saja! Kita semua merasakan hal yang sama denganmu!" ucap Sasuke gusar, setengah membentak. Ia tidak tahan dengan keadaan Shikamaru yang mendadak aneh sejak kemarin. Bahkan seingatnya, sehabis makan malam semalam sampai sebelum percakapan mereka di kebun tadi, ia dan Shikamaru sama sekali belum berbicara.

"Sasuke," terdengar suara lirih Shikamaru, memanggil Sasuke tanpa menolehkan kepalanya sedikitpun.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke, yang sudah sangat penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Shikamaru selanjutnya. _Onyx_ -nya tak lepas dari sosok pemuda di hadapannya.

"Aku... rindu rumah," gumam Shikamaru pelan, dengan suara bergetar. Sasuke tertegun, apalagi setelah melihat apa yang selanjutnya terjadi.

"Tapi..." suara Shikamaru semakin bergetar. Iapun menenggelamkan kepalanya ke lututnya yang tertekuk. Entah kenapa Sasuke dapat merasakannya, kalau anak ber-IQ 200 itu sedang berusaha untuk menahan tangisnya.

"Kita akan segera pulang, Shikamaru."

"Aku tidak bisa pulang, Sasuke."

Sasuke kembali terkejut saat mendengar penuturan Shikamaru. "Ha? Kau bilang apa barusan?"

Shikamaru mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian beralih menatap Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Berjanjilah padaku, Sasuke."

"Be-berjanji apa?"

"Kau, kalian...kita tidak boleh pulang sebelum aku berhasil menemukan itu," Shikamaru menatap Sasuke ragu. Dengan cepat ia alihkan matanya ke lantai. Sasuke tak mengerti, hanya bisa membuka lebar mulutnya.

"Menemukan apa?" tanya Sasuke. Shikamaru kembali terdiam dan berbalik menatap luar jendela.

"Cepat katakan, nanas busuk! Apa maksudmu dengan 'menemukan itu'!?" tanya Sasuke gusar, sudah kehilangan kesabaran. Ia langsung berdiri dan menggamit kedua belah pundak Shikamaru kasar. Mau tak mau, Shikamaru harus bertatapan langsung dengan tatapan mengintimidasi dari Sasuke.

"..."

"Cepat katakan, bodoh!"

Shikamaru menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menatap lantai. Tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya sampai Sasuke kembali mengguncang-guncangkan pundaknya.

"Katakan sekarang atau aku akan menghajar—"

"Semuanya, Sasuke. Semua rahasia yang terkubur di rumah dan desa ini."

* * *

Sudah jam setengah dua siang saat bel berbunyi, menandakan bahwa aktivitas belajar mengajar di Sekolah Konoha untuk hari ini telah berakhir. Naruto dan Gaara segera melangkahkan kakinya cepat, keluar dari kelas. Mereka sudah sangat lapar karena saat istirahat tidak memakan apapun. Apalagi tadi ada pelajaran olahraga. Semua energi mereka seperti terkuras habis karena kegiatan sekolah hari ini.

Sayangnya langkah kaki mereka bukanlah menuju ke arah rumah, melainkan sebaliknya.

"Aaargh! Padahal aku sudah lapar sekali! Tapi si teme malah menyuruhku memancing!" sesal Naruto sambil memegangi perutnya yang sudah meronta minta makan sejak tadi.

"Itu karena kau memakan sayur asem dari Karin," ujar Gaara, dengan mata lurus menatap ke depan. Masih terus berjalan, Naruto mengernyit dan menekuk mukanya.

"Grrrh! Kau juga tidak percaya padaku, Gaara? Aku benar-benar tidak memakan sayur asem itu! Mana kuat aku memakannya sendiri!" sergah Naruto sambil mengangkat-angkat tangannya layaknya orang yang sedang ngotot memberikan penjelasan. Gaara hanya bisa menggeleng sembari melanjutkan jalannya.

"Anggaplah yang memakan sayur asemnya itu kau, Naruto. Daripada kita harus beranggapan kalau yang memakannya adalah makhluk dari dunia lain," ujar Gaara tenang, tanpa memperhatikan perubahan pada ekspresi Naruto yang terjadi secara mendadak.

"Gaara! Jangan berbicara seperti itu lagi..." Naruto meluruskan badannya, kembali menatap lurus ke arah jalanan. "Baiklah, baiklah. Anggap saja aku yang memakannya."

Gaara tersenyum simpul mendengarnya. Tak lama kemudian, sampailah mereka di sungai tempat Naruto biasa memancing. Tempat yang pertama ia dan Naruto kunjungi di desa ini setelah rumah yang mereka tempati.

Mereka berdua segera menghampiri spot favorit mereka. Gaara mendudukkan diri di samping sebuah batu besar yang terletak di sana. Sementara Naruto mencopot seluruh seragamnya dan menyisakan _boxer_ saja. Ditaruhnya seragamnya di atas batu besar itu. Setelah melakukan sedikit _stretching_ , ia segera melompat ke dalam sungai yang tidak terlalu dalam itu.

Beberapa menit Naruto habiskan dengan berjalan dan menyelam di sungai itu. Teriknya matahari membuat air sungai itu menjadi hangat. Sangat enak baginya untuk sekalian berendam.

"Naruto, jangan lama-lama," ujar Gaara yang terduduk bosan di tepi sungai sembari memainkan ponselnya.

"Tidak ada ikan di sini, Gaara," Naruto berdiri sambil menyeka dahinya. "Dan airnya hangat sekali. Aku jadi ingin berendam di sini sebentar."

"Kita ke sini untuk mencari ikan, bukan untuk berendam. Hah..." gumam Gaara. Dan pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa mendesah.

"Iya, iya. Tapi kau tahu? Di rumah, setiap pagi aku selalu mandi air _shower_ hangat. Tapi sejak datang ke sini, apa? Tiap hari harus mandi air yang diangkut sendiri dari sumur. Sudah capek, dingin lagi!" sungut Naruto. Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk berenang sebentar tanpa memedulikan Gaara yang menunggunya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau boleh berenang sepuasnya," Gaara melemaskan bahunya. "Tapi aku tidak tanggung kalau nanti kau dimarahi oleh Tuan Muda Uchiha Sasuke karena telat membawa lauk untuk makan siang."

Ya, mereka memang sudah tidak punya lauk lagi selain tomat dan cabai, dan mungkin sedikit daun ubi(?).

" _Cho—oi!_ Iya, iya! Aku akan cari sekarang juga!" Naruto langsung bangkit dari posisi renang gaya punggungnya dan kelabakan mencari ikan. "Oi, Gaara! Lebih baik kau bantu aku juga! Di sini airnya hangat, loh! Mungkin kau akan suka!""

"Heh," mau tak mau Gaara tersenyum tulus melihat tingkah temannya itu. Seingatnya, ia memang jarang bisa tersenyum tulus karena melihat tingkah orang lain. Dan kali ini, ia merasa seperti baru saja mengeluarkan senyum yang berbeda dengan senyum-senyum yang pernah ia keluarkan selama ini.

Selama ini ia selalu merasa sendiri. Tidak ada orang luar yang bisa membuatnya merasa senyaman ini. Ia bahkan merasa, orang-orang yang mendekatinya dahulu—yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai 'temannya' itu hanya mendekatinya karena statusnya.

Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan mempunyai sahabat—

—tidak. Dia belum bisa mengatakan bahwa Naruto adalah sahabatnya. Mungkin lebih tepatnya ia adalah teman sepenanggungan dan seperjuangannya.

"Hm, apa boleh buat," Gaara pun akhirnya berdiri dan melepaskan seragamnya. Setelah menanggalkan semua yang menempel minus _boxer_ -nya, ia pun berjalan mendekati sungai.

"Kalau kalian mencari ikan di situ, sampai nanti malam pun tidak akan dapat."

Langkah Gaara terhenti saat telinganya mendengar sebuah suara tepat di sampingnya. Ia pun berjingkat ke samping dan menoleh cepat ke arah sumber suara.

"S-siapa?" Gaara mengurungkan niatnya untuk melompat ke sungai dan menatap penuh curiga pada pemuda itu—pemuda yang tadi bicara padanya. Pemuda dengan kulit sepucat mayat itupun tersenyum sebagai respon.

"Kalau kalian mau mencari ikan, cobalah cari di hilir sungai ini. Karena angin bergerak dari arah hulu ke hilir, membuat aliran sungai mengalir ke hilir. Otomatis ikan-ikan pun ikut berenang ke sana," ujar pemuda itu lagi, masih dengan _eye smile_ -nya. Gaara mundur teratur, matanya menatap penuh curiga pada pemuda itu.

"Ka-kau siapa?" Gaara mengulang pertanyaannya. Dan masih tidak mendapat balasan yang seharusnya dari pemuda itu.

"Hm? Ada apa, Gaara?" tanya Naruto kala membalik badannya dan menemukan Gaara sedang berdiri di bibir sungai bersama seorang pemuda tak dikenal. Ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju tepi sungai. Gaara dan lelaki tadi menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Aku?" lelaki tersebut menatap Naruto intens. Tak lama kemudian, iapun mengulurkan tangannya. "Perkenalkan, namaku Sai."

Gaara dan Naruto saling berbalas pandang, kemudian mereka memandang Sai lagi dengan tatapan menyeluruh.

"Ssst, Gaara!" Naruto menyikut lengan Gaara dan menariknya sedikit menjauh dari Sai.

"Dia memakai seragam sekolah kita! Apa dia juga anak sekolah kita?" bisik Naruto sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke Sai yang tengah menatap mereka.

Gaara mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin?"

"Iya, itu benar. Aku juga bersekolah di Sekolah Konoha. Aku anak ruang 2," tutur Sai dengan eye smile-nya. Naruto dan Gaara langsung tersontak kaget mendengarnya.

"K-kau mendengar pembicaraan kami?" tanya Naruto. Sai mengangguk seraya memiringkan kepalanya.

"Un."

Gaara kembali mengamati lelaki bernama Sai ini. Sekilas, tidak ada yang aneh darinya. Hanya saja, mungkin kulitnya yang kelewat pucat saja yang membuatnya terlihat menyeramkan. Mereka berdua pun mendekati Sai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, erm, Sai?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku ke sini untuk menenangkan diri dan mencari inspirasi. Ini, untuk lukisanku ini," jawab Sai sambil menunjukkan kanvas yang ia peluk sedari tadi. Naruto dan Gaara mengamati kanvas yang telah berisi dengan sedikit corat-coret itu.

" _Etto..._ " Naruto bingung harus bertanya apa. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya dan menatap Gaara penuh harap. Yang ditatap hanya balas menatap sambil menggedikkan bahu.

"Di sini adalah tempat santai favoritku. Tapi aku sudah jarang ke sini dan baru ke sini lagi hari ini," ucap Sai. Naruto dan Gaara memandang Sai serempak sambil mengangguk.

"O-oh, begitu... Oh ya, kami belum mengenalkan diri kami, kan? Aku Namikaze Naruto, panggil saja Naruto. Dan ini Sabaku Gaara," ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk dirinya dan Gaara. Iapun mengulurkan tangannya ke Sai dan disambut dengan uluran tangan Sai.

"Gaara," gumam Gaara sambil menjabat tangan Sai.

Setelah berbincang sebentar, Sai pun mengajak mereka untuk ke hilir sungai yang berjarak cukup jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang.

* * *

"Uwaaah! Aku benar-benar tak menyangka kalau tangkapan kita hari ini akan banyak sekali!" Naruto mengangkat tinggi-tinggi baju olahraganya yang berisi ikan-ikan hasil tangkapan mereka. Saking banyaknya ikan yang mereka dapat, Naruto sampai harus menampungnya dengan bajunya yang ia ikat sedemikian rupa menjadi seperti kantong.

"Hn," respon Gaara yang membawa ransel Naruto. "Tapi, sampai kau repot-repot membantu kami, Sai..." ujar Gaara lagi pada Sai yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Hm, tidak masalah," gumam Sai dengan senyum khasnya.

"Iya, Sai! Apalagi kalau mengingat perlakuan orang-orang sini pada kami yang sepertinya tidak bersahabat! Kau tahu? Selama kami tinggal di sini, tidak ada satu orang pun yang menyapa kami dengan baik selain Karin dan kau!" seru Naruto melebih-lebihkan. Sai hanya meringis mendengarnya.

Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir memang hanya Karin dan Sai saja yang mau berbicara dengan mereka tanpa rasa terpaksa dan mungkin mau berteman dengan mereka.

"Ah, orang-orang di sini hanya tidak terbiasa dengan kehadiran orang asing di desa. Jadi bersabar saja. Mungkin suatu saat kalian bisa diterima di sini," Sai mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit yang telah menjingga sejak tadi.

"Oh, ya. Bagaimana kalau kau singgah dulu ke rumah kami dan makan malam di sana? Mungkin kau bisa mengajari Sasuke kami bagaimana caranya memasak sayur ikan. Hahaha!" ajak Naruto pada Sai. Tak lupa ia sempat-sempatnya meledek Sasuke di saat seperti ini.

"Naruto..." Gaara menggeleng lemah menyikapi tingkah Naruto. Naruto memberikan cengiran lebarnya yang membuat Sai bertingkah tak nyaman.

"Sai, kalau kau tidak keberatan, kau bisa makan malam bersama kami. Hitung-hitung sebagai ucapan terima kasih dan permintaan maaf kami karena membuatmu tidak jadi melukis dan malah menemani kami mencari ikan," ucap Gaara halus.

"Uhm. Baiklah, aku jadi tidak bisa menolak kalau sudah begitu."

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulang dengan diselingi oleh percakapan-percakapan kecil. Dari yang mereka ketahui tentang Sai, Sai adalah seorang yatim piatu dan kini tinggal bersama kakeknya di ujung desa. Sai memiliki seorang abang yang saat ini bekerja di kota dan sangat jarang pulang ke desa. Kalau abangnya itu pulang ke desa, Sai akan menitipkannya lukisan-lukisan buatannya untuk dibawa ke kota oleh sang abang. Kemudian lukisan itu bisa dijual dan kelak uangnya akan dikirim sebagian untuk dirinya dan sebagian lagi untuk abangnya. Namun, abang Sai sudah tidak pulang ke desa atau memberi kabar sejak tujuh bulan lalu.

"Sai, ujung desa itu maksudmu di perbatasan desa ini? Bukannya itu sangat jauh? Kau ke sekolah jam berapa dari rumahmu?" tanya Naruto antusias.

"Hm... Bukan di perbatasan desa juga, sih. Tapi memang lumayan jauh juga. Mungkin kalau ke sekolah, aku butuh waktu sekitar empat puluh menit? Yah, aku sudah terbiasa, sih," jawab Sai sambil tersenyum canggung. Ia tak biasa ditatapi dengan tatapan antusias begitu.

"Ah! Malam ini kau menginap saja di rumah kami! Sebentar lagi malam tiba. Pasti jalanan akan jadi sangat gelap!" sahut Naruto lagi.

"Mmh, akan kupikirkan," ujar Sai sambil memagut dahunya. Tak terasa, sampailah mereka di rumah Naruto dkk.

"Kami pulang!" seru Naruto sesampainya ia di depan pintu.

"Ck! Dobe! Gaara! Kalian pikir sudah berapa lama aku menunggu kalian pulang, hah? Si nanas busuk ini sudah sangat kelaparan, tahu!"

"Eh? Aku? Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku lapar."

Baru saja memasuki teras, Naruto, Gaara, dan Sai telah disambut oleh percakapan Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang entah sejak kapan telah berleha-leha di ruang tamu. Sasuke langsung bangkit dari posisinya dan membukakan pintu.

"Hahaha! _Gomen, teme!_ Tapi kau akan sangat terkejut kalau melihat tangkapanku hari ini!" gelak Naruto sambil menunjukkan tangkapannya yang terbungkus itu tepat di depan wajah Sasuke. Sasuke langsung mengibaskan tangannya dan mengernyit kesal.

"Bukan 'tangkapanku', kan? Tapi ' tangkapan kami'," Gaara mengoreksi.

"Ehehe, iya, deh!" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya sambil nyengir. Gaara melipat kedua tangannya bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang langsung menyipitkan matanya kala bertemu pandang dengan Sai.

"Siapa dia, dobe?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto dengan setengah berbisik. Naruto pun ikut menoleh pada Sai.

"Oh... Dia Sai. Teman baru kami! Hehehe!" jawab Naruto, tak lupa dengan cengiran khasnya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk sambil ber-oh kecil.

"Dia sudah membantu kami menangkap ikan di hilir sungai. Sebagai balasannya, kami mengajak Sai makan malam di sini," sambung Gaara sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke Sai. Sai hanya mengangguk sebagai respon.

"Masuklah, Sai. Anggap saja rumah sendiri," ujar Naruto yang masuk duluan ke dalam rumah. Kedatangannya pun disambut dengan Shikamaru yang bangkit dari posisinya dan berniat ke depan.

"O-oh... Yo, Shikamaru..." panggil Naruto canggung sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Hn..." respon Shikamaru sambil lalu. Naruto pun tak ambil peduli dan langsung masuk ke dalam. Ia sudah kedinginan karena dari tadi berendam terus.

"Di luar ada orang?" tanya Shikamaru dengan memunculkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Dapat dilihatnya Gaara, Sasuke, dan Sai tengah berbincang-bincang.

"Gaara, aku baru ingat kalau aku harus memasak makan malam untuk kakekku. Jadi sepertinya aku tidak bisa makan malam di sini. Maaf," ujar Sai. Gaara dan Sasuke yang paham pun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dan mengizinkan Sai pulang.

"Sampaikan maafku pada Naruto. Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah," Sai pun pamit bersamaan dengan keluarnya Shikamaru dari balik pintu. Tak lupa ia menebarkan senyum seribu makna miliknya sebelum berbalik badan.

"Uhm. Hati-hati," balas Gaara pelan. Sasuke hanya terdiam memerhatikan kepergian punggung lelaki yang parasnya dinilai sebelas dua belas dengannya itu.

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk," Sasuke segera angkat kaki dari teras dan masuk ke dalam. Gaara mengangguk dan berniat mengikuti Sasuke sampai langkahnya terhenti oleh tangan Shikamaru yang menangkap lengannya.

"Gaara," panggil Shikamaru pelan tanpa menoleh ke arah Gaara.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara sambil memperhatikan Shikamaru yang tampak mengeluarkan gelagat aneh.

Shikamaru tidak menjawab, ia malah mengencangkan genggamannya pada lengan Gaara. Hal itu membuat Gaara meringis dan berusaha menarik pelan lengannya.

"Uhm, tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo, masuk," ajak Shikamaru pada akhirnya. Ia pun melepas tangan Gaara. Gaara mengernyit penuh tanya, kemudian menggedikkan bahu dan akhirnya masuk ke dalam.

Shikamaru kembali terdiam, menerawang lagi ke arah di mana Sai pergi dengan seutas senyum yang dilemparkan pada mereka—tepat padanya sebelum ia pergi tadi. Kemudian tanpa sadar ia menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan kedua lengannya.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~ To Be Continued ~**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Chap 5 update~

Chap ini akhirnya gantung banget, ya? Uhuq saia bingung mau nulis akhirnya kayak gimana, jadi tak biarin begini aja ^^;

Langsung bales review dulu deh.

 **AkaiYuki0511** : Iya, untung ada Neji. Di rumahnya ada sesuanu nih kayaknya. Sampai-sampai sayur asem aja diembat sama sesuanunya x'D Makasih udah RnR dan stay tune ya~

 **Honeymoon Hamada** : Wah, seriusan bikin merinding plus ngakak? Hehe, sankyu atas pujiannya /EH?/ Ini antara Neji gak mau ngasih tau atau dianya sendiri emang gatau. Maklum, pengusir setan abal-abal /HEH/ Kalo mau tau rumahnya bekas apaan, stay tune aja ya ;)

 **vina rizki** : yep, masalah utama terletak di rumah yang mereka tempati itu. Tapi tentunya masalahnya gak cuma ada di rumah itu. Hints kecilnya udah dikasih tau di chap ini dan akan semakin diperjelas di chap-chap mendatang. Tetep RnR ya xD

 **Anni593** : wkwkwk... kali kesantet xDD Narutonya lenjeh gitu ya? Maaf deh huhu padahal niatnya Naruto mau dibikin kocak kalo takut hantu rupanya malah jauh dari espektasi TuT Iya, Gaara emang suami idaman banget deh, saia jadi naksir sama dia juga. /duk/ Yoweslah, keep RnR ya~

 **namikase hafid kun** : wa'alaikumsalam. Iya, Narucole itu game untuk smartphone. Isinya ngumpulin kartu-kartu chara Naruto buat dipake tarung gitu. Genrenya RPG sih jadi asyik gitu liat mode tarungnya =)) Makasih udah mampir dan RnR lagi ya xD

Sekian dulu untuk chap ini. Makasih banyak buat yang udah mampir. Sampai jumpa di chap depan!


	6. Chapter 6

**Isshogurashi**

Disclaimer :

 **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Isshogurashi © Akacchi KurossuZeria**

Genre(s) :

 **Friendship/Mystery/Horror/Humor (?)**

Rate :

 **T**

Warning :

 **Typo(s), AU, OOC, crack story, failed, error language, alay, abal, ababil, etc.**

Summary :

 **Kisah pasaran tentang empat remaja yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang di Jepang yang harus menetap dan bersekolah di sebuah desa terpencil—Desa Konoha, selama setahun. Konoha bukan hanya sebuah desa terpencil biasa, namun juga memiliki misteri yang akan mengubah hidup empat remaja ini.**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~ Chapter 6 ~**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 ** _(Shikamaru's POV)_**

 _Gelap._

 _Ini dimana?_

" _Neesan, kumohon jangan pergi dari desa ini!"_

 _Hm? Suara siapa itu? Dari mana asal suara itu? Kenapa di sini gelap sekali?_

" _Maafkan aku, adikku sayang. Tapi aku benar-benar sudah tidak ingin tinggal di sini lagi."_

" _Kau ingin meninggalkanku sendiri, neesan?"_

" _Ikutlah bersamaku. Ayo kita memulai hidup yang baru di kota!"_

" _Aku tidak mau, neesan! Aku takut! Kau lihat sendiri, kan, apa yang terjadi pada seluruh keluarga temanmu itu saat temanmu berniat pergi ke kota? Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi pada kita! Aku...aku hanya memiliki neesan seorang saat ini...DAN AKU TIDAK INGIN KEHILANGAN NEESAN!"_

 _Apa!? Apa maksud dari semua ini?_

" _Tenanglah. Takkan terjadi apa-apa pada kita. Ayah dan ibu sudah meninggal demi kita. Mereka sendiri menginginkan kita bebas dari sini. Dakara, nee...?"_

" _Tidak, neesan! Aku tidak mau pergi! Neesan juga tidak boleh pergi dari sini!"_

 _Ziiiing!_

" _Kalau neesan tetap bersikeras ingin pergi dari desa ini, maka aku akan...aku akan...!"_

" _Tunggu! Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan pisau daging itu! Turunkan sekarang!"_

" _...neesan harus tetap tinggal di sini. Begitu pula dengan aku..."_

 _Siiing_

 _Silau. Kenapa mendadak jadi silau sekali? Aku sampai tidak bisa melihat apapun!_

" _Neesan, kita harus tetap bersama di desa ini...selamanya."_

 _Suara itu! Berasal dari balik punggungku!_

 _Crasssh!_

"Hah!" aku terbangun dari tidurku. Kupandangi sekelilingku, kulihat Sasuke masih terlelap di dalam selimutnya. Kamar kami juga masih remang-remang, hanya lampu lima watt itu saja yang menjadi penerang. Aku terduduk sambil menyeka peluh yang membasahi dahiku. Nafasku yang masih memburu ini kucoba 'tuk normalkan lagi dengan mengelus-elus dadaku pelan.

Sudah tiga malam berturut-turut aku memimpikan hal ini. Selalu sama persis. Dimulai dari malam sebelum hari pertama masuk sekolah, lalu semalam, dan sekarang. Kalau sudah begini, aku jadi susah sekali untuk tidur lagi. Dan sebelum Sasuke terbangun, aku baru benar-benar bisa tertidur lagi.

Aku tidak menceritakan tentang mimpi ini pada yang lain. Entah mengapa aku takut. Mungkin aku tak ingin mereka merasa khawatir padaku. Tapi rasanya ada yang lebih membuat takut dibanding hal itu. Dan aku tidak tahu itu apa.

Aku memegang erat selimutku seraya memandangi Sasuke, kemudian mendesah kecil. Kembali kurebahkan tubuhku di futon yang tak bisa dibilang empuk ini. Aku berusaha memejamkan mataku. Tapi memori tentang mimpi itu kembali terlintas jelas di otakku. Selalu saja begini—oh, tidak...

Kalau boleh jujur, sejak malam pertama kami menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini, tidurku selalu dihampiri oleh mimpi buruk. Hal itu selalu membuatku terbangun setiap pukul dua sampai tiga subuh. Dan itu benar-benar merepotkan! Yang pasti, aku tak ingin mengingat mimpi-mimpi apa yang pernah menyinggahiku sebelum mimpi ini datang.

Karena mimpi-mimpi itu lebih menyeramkan dan lebih merepotkan dibanding mimpi yang barusan kualami.

 ** _(End of Shikamaru's POV)_**

* * *

"Teme! Hari ini lauknya ikan goreng dan sambal tomat lagi? Masak yang lain coba! Padahal ikan yang kubawa kemarin sangat banyak..."

"Kau ini seperti suami yang protes dengan masakan istrimu saja, Naruto."

"Diam kau, Shikamaru! Kau tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya memakan masakan hambar si teme selama seminggu, sih!"

"..."

"Hei, hei. Aku, kan, juga tinggal dengan kalian di sini. Jelas saja yang aku makan setiap hari adalah masakan hambar Sasuke juga."

"Pft."

"Gaara, kau juga setuju, kan, kalau masakan si teme ini hambar?"

"Erm..."

"Katakan saja yang sebenarnya, Gaara. Sasuke takkan berani memarahimu. _Na, Sasuke?_ "

Sasuke melahap sarapannya dengan tenang. Tak ia pedulikan kicauan 'burung-burung di pagi hari' yang mencoba mengusik ketenangannya itu. Memarahi mereka hanya akan membuang-buang energinya. Pikirnya.

"Ck! Teme, kau tak asyik, ih! Masa daritadi diam terus, sih?" Naruto menekuk wajahnya sambil menghardik Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya. Sasuke berdehem pendek, menatap Naruto sebentar, lalu kembali melanjutkan sarapannya.

Mereka pun mulai makan dalam hening. Hanya suara sumpit dan mangkok yang saling berbenturan saja yang terdengar di dapur itu. Sesekali tampak lirikan mata Naruto yang terarah ke makanan yang tersaji di meja lalu berpindah ke teman-temannya, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Sasuke mengamati teman-temannya sekilas. Naruto tampak makan dengan lahap. Mungkin dia sangat kelaparan karena pagi hari ini dia yang bertugas untuk mengangkut air dari sumur ke kamar mandi. Gaara tampak seperti biasa, tidak menunjukkan raut apapun selama sarapan. Terakhir, matanya menangkap sosok Shikamaru yang sedang mengaduk-aduk nasinya dengan malas.

" _Gochisousama,_ " setelah lahapan yang tak sampai sepuluh suap, Shikamaru meletakkan sumpitnya dan berniat untuk beranjak dari kursinya.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya.

"Oi, Shikamaru! Kau baru makan sedikit! Masa sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto yang langsung memandang heran pada Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak napsu makan, Naruto," jawab Shikamaru sambil mengambil air putihnya dan lalu meminumnya. "Aku akan simpan makanannya untuk nanti siang saja. Nasinya bisa dipanaskan, juga," lanjutnya lagi sambil menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Nasimu tidak akan enak lagi kalau dibiarkan sampai nanti siang," ujar Sasuke seraya menatap Shikamaru serius.

"Tapi ini, kan, hanya nasi dicampur sambal tomat. Tidak akan ada yang aneh dengan rasanya meskipun kubiarkan sampai nanti siang," sanggah Shikamaru sambil menekuk tangannya di atas meja.

"Tidak, tidak! Nasimu kau berikan ke Naruto saja," Sasuke masih bersikeras. Lalu tatapannya teralih ke Naruto dan dibalas Naruto dengan sebuah lototan.

"Oi, teme! Kau pikir aku ini kucing yang mau makan makanan sisa, apa!?" Naruto yang entah kenapa tak terima dengan perkataan Sasuke tadi pun langsung berwajah masam.

"Daripada mubazir dan dibuang, atau dibiarkan sampai nanti siang, kan? Siapa juga yang menganggapmu kucing? Ah, atau kau merasa diperlakukan seperti kucing?" tanya Sasuke sambil memandang Naruto dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Hei, hei. Sudah kubilang kalau makananku akan kusimpan untuk nanti siang saja, kan?" Shikamaru kembali berbicara sambil mengibas-ngibaskan salah satu tangannya malas.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan ucapanmu itu. Sudah sejak semalam kau bahkan tidak memakan nasimu lebih dari sepuluh suap! Aku jadi tidak yakin kalau kau akan memakan nasimu nanti siang!" balas Sasuke sengit.

"B-benar kata teme, Shikamaru!" Naruto mengangguk cepat sembari menatap Shikamaru. "Tapi aku juga tidak mau makan nasinya Shikamaru."

"Kalau bukan kau yang memakannya, siapa yang akan memakannya? Aku tidak mau nasi yang telah kubuat dengan jerih payah ini terbuang sia-sia lagi karena—"

 _BRAK!_

"Aduh! Kalian ini kenapa, sih? Pagi-pagi sudah meributkan hal yang nirfaedah macam ini!"

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru sukses terperangah dan melongo memandangi Gaara yang untuk pertama kalinya terlihat sangat marah seperti ini. Tak lupa, lagi-lagi meja makan itu menjadi korban kekerasan dalam kehidupan anak-anak remaja ini. Gaara yang awalnya duduk tenang, sekarang sudah berdiri dengan muka berkedut.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Selesaikan sarapan kalian sekarang! Shikamaru! Tutup makananmu dengan sesuatu! Dan kau harus berjanji akan memakannya sampai habis nanti siang!" titah Gaara sembari menunjuk satu persatu anak manusia yang ada di hadapannya. Ketiga remaja labil yang dimaksud itupun hanya bisa terbengong-bengong dan mengangguk kaku.

" _Hai, Gaara-sama._ "

* * *

"Nah, anak-anak. Untuk tugas kali ini, kalian harus membentuk kelompok dengan anggota masing-masing tiga orang. Kalian bisa mencari referensinya di perpustakaan. Kumpulkan paling lambat di meja saya saat istirahat kedua, ya," guru sastra Jepang, Kurenai-sensei menjelaskan sambil berjalan mengitari depan kelas. Terlihat beberapa murid ruang 01 tengah mencatat tugas yang telah dicatatkan Kurenai-sensei di papan tulis.

"Apa ada yang ingin bertanya?" tanya Kurenai-sensei pada murid-muridnya ramah. Tak perlu menunggu lama, Naruto langsung mengangkat tangannya.

" _Sensei!_ " panggil Naruto

Kurenai menatap Naruto sejenak sembari memicingkan matanya tajam. "Ya, Namikaze-kun?"

Naruto yang merasakan perubahan pada ekspresi Kurenai langsung menatap sampingnya ragu-ragu, kemudian menatap Kurenai lagi. " _E-etto_ , kalau kelompok saya isinya empat orang, boleh tidak, _sensei_?"

Sasuke dan Gaara langsung menatap Kurenai-sensei, dalam hati berdoa agar mereka diperbolehkan untuk sekelompok berempat. Shikamaru? Oh, dia sudah terlelap di mejanya.

"Tidak bisa, Namikaze-kun. Di kelas ini muridnya ada 27 orang. Satu kelompok bertiga sudah merupakan pembagian yang tepat," jawab Kurenai. Naruto langsung melemaskan bahunya dan menggembungkan sebelah pipinya pasrah.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh membentuk kelompok sekarang dan langsung ke perpustakaan. Saya ada keperluan, jadi kalian saya tinggal dulu. Jangan berbuat ribut di perpustakaan. Tanggung jawab akan saya limpahkan pada Hyuuga-kun," ujar Kurenai tegas, lalu menatap Neji. "Hyuuga-kun, kalau ada yang berbuat ribut di perpustakaan—"

Para murid pun langsung berjengit ngeri kala mendengar kelanjutan dari ucapan sang guru. Terkecuali dengan Neji yang hanya mengiyakan perkataan Kurenai.

"— _sleding_ saja dia."

"Iya, _sensei_."

Sepeninggal Kurenai, para murid pun langsung menggaet temannya masing-masing dan membentuk kelompok bertiga. Yang telah mendapatkan kelompok langsung pergi ke perpustakaan dengan dibimbing Neji yang tentunya telah mendapatkan kelompok juga.

Dan di sinilah keempat—ralat, ketiga protag kita sekarang. Masih terbengong-bengong di dalam kelas bersama beberapa murid yang tersisa. Sasuke, Naruto, dan Gaara saling bertatapan sebentar, kemudian beralih menatap Shikamaru yang masih tertidur tenang di bangkunya.

"Jadi?" tanya Naruto memulai percakapan.

"Jadi?" balas Gaara tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto. Matanya masih tertuju pada seonggok nanas di seberang sana.

Sasuke menggedikkan bahu.

"Kalau kita bertiga sekelompok, Shikamaru bagaimana?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Memangnya aku sudah bilang ingin sekelompok denganmu?" balas Sasuke sambil melirik Naruto dari ekor matanya.

"Jahat."

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, kesal.

"Kalau disuruh memilih, aku lebih mau sekelompok dengan si nanas itu dibandingkan denganmu. Otak dan mulutnya lebih berguna dibandingkan mulut dan dengkulmu," imbuh Sasuke lagi. Sarkastik sekali.

"Pengkhianat kau, teme!" dumel Naruto sambil menatap arah lain. Gaara lantas memandang kedua sejoli ini sambil menghembuskan napas berat.

Kembali, mata si bungsu Sabaku itu menangkap sesuatu yang membuatnya terkecoh.

"Naruto, Sasuke. Lihat itu," gumam Gaara dengan mata tertuju ke bangku Shikamaru. Sasuke dan Naruto langsung mengikuti gerak kepala Gaara dan terkejut kala mendapati Shikamaru yang telah terbangun dan sedang berbincang santai dengan dua orang murid yang sekelas dengan mereka.

Dan tak lama setelah itu, Shikamaru pun bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi bersama dua orang yang berbicara dengannya tadi. Tanpa menoleh barang sedetikpun ke tiga temannya yang tengah menatapnya heran.

"Kalian lihat itu?"

"Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa seorang Nara Shikamaru bisa berinteraksi dengan murid di sini sementara kita tidak bisa!"

"Diskriminasi ini namanya!"

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Gaara langsung mengemasi alat tulisnya dan beranjak dari kursinya. Mereka berjalan cepat menuju perpustakaan, mengekor Shikamaru yang sudah berada beberapa puluh meter di depan mereka bersama dua murid tadi.

Sesampainya di perpustakaan yang tidak terlalu luas itu, ketiga anak borju ini langsung mengamati kesana-kemari, mencari sosok teman nanasnya itu. Setelah menemukannya tengah membaca-baca sebuah buku di antara dua buah rak, mereka pun menghampirinya.

"Ssst, Shikamaru!" Naruto menoel pundak Shikamaru dengan satu jarinya. Shikamaru langsung menoleh dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Hn, Naruto?" Shikamaru menutup buku yang ia baca.

"Kalian bertiga kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru lagi saat menatap ketiga temannya yang terlihat mencurigakan.

Naruto menatap penuh arti pada Sasuke dan Gaara yang berdiri di belakangnya. Tak mendapat respon berarti, Naruto kembali menatap Shikamaru.

"Kau sudah punya kelompok?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Hn. Dengan Chouji dan Kiba. Mereka bilang, kita harus buat kelompok dengan tiga orang. Kupikir kalian sudah membentuk kelompok, jadi aku terima saja tawaran mereka untuk membentuk kelompok."

Sasuke dan Gaara saling berpandangan heran.

"Kau kenal mereka?" tanya Sasuke pada akhirnya. Shikamaru memiringkan kepalanya sedikit sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Teman sekelas kita, kan? Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru lagi, tak paham dengan apa yang dibicarakan ketiga temannya.

"Tidak, lupakan," Sasuke langsung berbalik badan dan mengajak Naruto bersama Gaara pergi dari situ. Naruto dan Gaara pun pasrah mengikuti Sasuke karena tak kuasa mendapat tatapan tidak bersahabat dari mereka yang disinyalir sebagai Kiba dan Chouji yang sedang menuju tempat mereka.

"Shikamaru-kun, sudah ketemu dengan bukunya?" tanya pemuda berbadan gembul yang dari _name tag_ -nya diketahui bernama Akimichi Chouji. Shikamaru menoleh dan mengangguk pelan.

"Kupikir buku ini bisa kita pakai sebagai rujukan," jawab Shikamaru sambil mengangkat buku yang tadi dibacanya.

"Yosh! Ayo, kita kerjakan tugasnya sekarang!" ajak yang seorang lagi dengan penuh semangat, Inuzuka Kiba.

Dari tempatnya duduk sekarang, sesekali Sasuke mencuri pandang ke arah Shikamaru yang tercogok di depan meja paling besar di sana. Di sana ia dapat melihat kelompok lain yaitu kelompok Neji dan sebuah kelompok yang berisi tiga anak yang mungkin usianya sekitar dua belas tahun. Terlihat beberapa kali Shikamaru dan Neji berbincang sebentar, kemudian berdiskusi dengan teman sekelompoknya. Tak ada rasa canggung ataupun kesenjangan di antara mereka.

Dan hal itu membuat Sasuke sangat heran.

Sepengetahuannya, Shikamaru bukan tipe orang yang suka berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Apalagi dengan orang-orang yang belum dikenalnya ataupun orang-orang yang mungkin merepotkan seperti orang-orang desa ini.

"Hahaha, bukan begitu, Shikamaru-kun! Aku memang tidak sepintar Neji, tapi siapapun juga pasti tahu tentang teori ini!"

Dan kemudian seisi meja besar di seberang sana tertawa mendengar perkataan si alis tebal itu. Mengundang delikan tajam dari petugas perpustakaan dan atensi dari manusia-manusia yang saat ini ada di perpustakaan, termasuk Sasuke dan kedua temannya.

Sasuke mencelos. Ia menutup buku yang sedari tadi ia baca dan bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku mau cari buku lagi. Buku ini membosankan."

Dan iapun pergi. Membiarkan Naruto dan Gaara terdiam menyaksikan punggungnya yang menghilang ditelan rak-rak buku.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Gaara. Naruto mengangkat bahu sebagai tanda bahwa ia tak tahu jawabannya. Gaara ber-oh ria, kemudian melanjutkan kembali acara mengerjakan tugasnya.

Lama terdiam. Dua anak manusia yang duduk di bangku terpojok itu sibuk dengan dunianya.

"Naruto, apa Shikamaru itu memang tipe yang mudah bergaul dengan orang lain?" Gaara tiba-tiba bersua sembari meletakkan pennya, bersedekap.

"Hm?" Naruto mengalihkan atensinya dari buku yang ia baca. "Memangnya kenapa, Gaara?"

Bukannya menjawab, ia malah balik bertanya.

"Tidak. Hanya aku merasa aneh, bahkan orang ramah sekalibermu tak dapat memenangkan hati orang-orang di sini. Selain Sai dan Karin maksudku," Gaara memutar irisnya. Naruto memagut dagunya, berpikir.

"Hmm... Kalau dipikir-pikir, Shikamaru itu setipe dengan si teme, sama-sama antisosial! Bedanya, Shikamaru itu terlalu malas untuk berinteraksi dengan orang. Kalau si teme memang orangnya terlalu kaku dan _bossy._ Jadi tidak ada yang mau mendekatinya," Naruto memejamkan matanya dan melipat tangannya.

"Dan seperti kebanyakan orang jenius, Shikamaru itu lebih senang berbicara dengan sesama orang jenius. Kadang aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan dengan si teme atau sekretarisnya di perusahaannya itu!"

Gaara mengeluarkan 'humm' panjang, kembali menatap Shikamaru dari kejauhan. Kemudian ia berpikir kembali, meninggalkan Naruto dengan dunianya.

"Na, Naruto. Mungkin, kita dapat meminta Shikamaru untuk menggali informasi tentang semua pertanyaan kita selama ini. Terutama tentang Hyuuga Neji itu..."

Naruto melirik meja besar yang sedari tadi mereka perhatikan, demi melihat Shikamaru yang entah sejak kapan menjadi pusat perhatian siswa-siswi yang berkumpul di sana.

"Karena kemungkinan, dia akan menjadi bintang di kelas kita."

* * *

"Teme, kau masih mau di sini?" Naruto mengikuti Gaara yang sudah berdiri duluan dari kursinya. Setelah menyelesaikan tugas dari Kurenai secepat kilat, mereka pun berniat mengumpulkannya sesegera mungkin.

"Hn," Sasuke berdehem dengan tangan terangkat satu sebagai balasan dan memasang ekspresi serius karena sedang membaca sebuah buku. Naruto yang sudah tahu kalau Sasuke memang tidak suka diganggu kalau sudah dalam mode membaca buku ataupun gaming, hanya bisa mengangkat bahu dan mengajak Gaara keluar.

"Kami akan langsung ke kelas setelah ini. Nanti kau langsung ke kelas saja," Naruto dan Gaara pun akhirnya meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih setia dengan buku astronominya. Ia tak menyangka buku sejenis ini bisa nyasar di perpustakaan Sekolah Konoha meskipun bukunya sudah lapuk dimakan usia.

Sasuke membolak-balik buku tentang konstelasi bintang yang menarik perhatiannya itu. Tentu saja buku setebal KBBI itu tidak mungkin ia baca semua saat ini. Akhirnya ia pun membolak-baliknya demi mencari tajuk yang lebih menarik.

"Hm?"

Tangannya menghentikan gerakan kertas-kertas di buku itu saat matanya menangkap ada secarik kertas yang terselip di dalamnya. Sasuke langsung mengambil kertas yang sudah menguning karena dimakan usia itu dan membaliknya.

Dan saat itu juga, Sasuke langsung terpekur sebab membaca apa yang ada di balik kertas itu.

 ** _UCHIHA HARUS MATI_**

Dengan rahang mengeras, Sasuke langsung menyambar kertas itu dan meremasnya. Sekilas, amarah menguasai dirinya. Tapi ia harus menenangkan diri dan berpikir rasional. Pertama-tama, ia harus mencari tahu siapa yang menulis ini dan menanyakan apa maksud dari semua ini.

Sasuke menatap nanar kertas yang sudah ronyok itu dan merapikannya. Ia kembali membaca dengan seksama kalimat yang tertulis dengan katakana itu dalam diam. Mengulang-ngulangnya seraya bergumam pelan, sambil memikirkan siapa orang yang tega menulis ini.

Dan yang lebih penting, apakah tulisan ini hanya ditujukan kepada Sasuke? Ataukah untuk seluruh orang bermarga Uchiha?

Sasuke semakin pusing memikirkannya. Ia menggeram tertahan sembari mencengkram kertas itu kuat-kuat. Dengan kasar ia meletakkan buku yang tadi dibacanya ke dalam rak dan bergegas meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Selang semenit kemudian, seorang lelaki menghampiri tempat di mana Sasuke berdiri tadi. Iapun mengambil buku yang tadi Sasuke baca dan menatapnya sejenak.

"Hmm~ kau mengambil sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak boleh kau ambil, Sasuke-kun."

Lelaki tersebut tersenyum—lebih tepatnya menyeringai, dengan buku astronomi tebal yang menutupi seringai lemahnya itu.

* * *

Naruto dan Gaara berjalan ke ruang guru dalam diam. Tatapan Gaara tetap lurus ke depan, sementara mata Naruto sibuk menjelajah koridor sekolah. Koridor dengan lantai semen yang retak di beberapa bagian, ruangan-ruangan dengan dinding bercat hijau pudar, pintu-pintu kayu yang lapuk, semuanya menarik perhatian Naruto. Kalau dipikir-pikir, koridor ini lebih mirip sebuah bangsal rumah sakit tua namun lebih besar dan bercabang-cabang.

Tentunya sekolah ini memang sekolah lama dan satu-satunya sekolah yang ada di Desa Konoha. Memikirkan sudah berapa lama sekolah ini berdiri, membuat rasa penasaran Naruto memuncak sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Gaara! Gaara!" Gaara menoleh saat namanya dipanggil Naruto.

"Apa kau tidak penasaran dengan sekolah ini? Dari saat pertama aku melihat sekolah ini, aku merasa kalau sekolah ini menyimpan banyak misteri!" bisik Naruto dengan mata memicing. Telunjuk kirinya ia angkat, terarah ke wajah Gaara.

Gaara memundurkan kepalanya, mengernyit aneh ke arah telunjuk Naruto yang nyaris menyentuh ujung hidungnya. Setelah Naruto menurunkan telunjuknya dan menjauhkan diri, Gaara pun membuka suara.

"Yang namanya sekolah itu, pasti menyimpan misteri, Naruto. Tidak ada sekolah yang tidak mempunyai misteri. Apalagi di sekolah yang sudah berdiri lama seperti sekolah ini," ujarnya tenang. Naruto terdiam dengan mulut membulat.

"Tapi, aku tidak menyangka kau akan mulai tertarik dengan sekolah ini," sambung Gaara lagi. Naruto langsung menyanggah dengan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Gaara. Gaara hanya bisa mengangkat bahu, kemudian menyusul Naruto yang semakin dekat dengan ruang guru.

"...namanya Namikaze Naruto itu terlihat menyebalkan. Sama seperti ayahnya!"

"Aku heran, kenapa orang itu menyuruh anaknya untuk tinggal di sini? Apa dia berniat untuk membuat rusuh Konoha lagi lewat anaknya? Setelah ia meninggalkan desa sekian lama..."

"Kudengar juga, mereka yang dari kota itu disuruh menghadap Tsunade-sama di hari pertama masuk sekolah! Memang, ya, orang kota itu suka membuat masalah!"

Naruto termangu mendengar percakapan-percakapan dari balik pintu ruang guru itu. Niatnya ingin mengetuk pintu langsung diurungkannya. Ia menatap nanar pintu itu. Tangan kanannya terangkat kaku, batal mengetuk pintu. Telinganya sendiri mulai memanas karena mendengar suara-suara orang dewasa yang berasal dari ruang guru.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Gaara yang barusan sampai dan melihat wajah tegang Naruto. Naruto melirik Gaara sekilas, kemudian menyuruh Gaara diam dengan menempelkan telunjuknya di bibirnya sendiri. Gaara meneguk ludah dan menuruti suruhan Naruto.

"Kakashi, aku jadi kasihan padamu karena harus menjadi wali kelas anak-anak itu."

Gaara mengangkat kedua alisnya. Sepertinya ia tertarik pada pembicaraan ini. Iapun menajamkan indera pendengarannya, begitupun dengan Naruto yang memperpendek jarak telinganya dengan pintu.

"Hei, jangan begitu. Mereka tidak senakal yang kalian pikirkan, kok."

Naruto dan Gaara yakin, bahwa yang barusan berbicara ini adalah Kakashi, wali kelas mereka.

"Siapa yang tahu dalamnya mereka seperti apa, Kakashi? Kau ingat, kan, dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan Minato dan Fugaku sebelum mereka meninggalkan Konoha?"

Naruto langsung mendelik ke arah Gaara, begitupun dengan Gaara yang langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke Naruto. Wajah mereka sama-sama menegang. Tak bisa mereka sembunyikan rasa penasaran itu dari pikiran mereka.

"Tenang saja. Kan, ada anak Shikaku-san bersama mereka."

Naruto dan Gaara sama-sama mengerutkan dahi. Memangnya ada apa dengan ayah Naruto dan Sasuke? Kenapa pula harus tenang kalau ada Shikamaru?

"Ooi~ Apa yang kalian lakukan di depan pintu begini?" sebuah suara malas terdengar, lengkap dengan sebuah sentuhan yang terasa di pundak Naruto dan Gaara. Gaara terkejut, langsung membalik badannya cepat dan Naruto terlonjak.

"W-whooaaa!" Naruto hampir meloncat dan menabrak pintu. "Iiish! Rupanya kau, Shikamaru!"

"Ssst! Naruto!" Gaara mengisyaratkan agar Naruto dan Shikamaru mengecilkan suaranya. Naruto pun menepuk jidatnya dan bergumam, "Oh, iya!" dengan nyaris tanpa suara.

Shikamaru yang paham akan isyarat Gaara itu pun kembali berbicara dengan suara pelan. "Kalian mau mengumpulkan tugas, kan? Kenapa kalian malah bengong di sini?" sambil memandang Gaara dan Naruto bergantian.

"Iya, itu..." Naruto tak melanjutkan omongannya—meminta bantuan Gaara dengan menjeling ke arah Gaara.

"Kau mau mengumpulkan tugas juga? Dimana teman sekelompokmu?"

Shikamaru mengangkat kedua belah alisnya, kemudian mengangguk sekali. "Iya. Mereka ke kantin duluan. Kalian tahu? Si Chouji itu merengek terus minta ditemani ke kantin secepatnya sama Kiba. Makanya aku disuruh mengumpulkan tugasnya sendiri. Merepotkan," jawabnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya malas.

"O-ooh..." Naruto ikutan mengangguk kikuk. Ia kembali melirik Gaara dengan penuh arti.

"Hmm..." Gaara pun mengangguk, mengerti akan arti lirikan Naruto.

"Kita kumpulkan tugasnya dulu," ujar Gaara sambil mengangkat tugas kelompoknya. Kemudian ia menatap Shikamaru dan berkata, "Shikamaru, ada yang harus kita bicarakan setelah ini," dengan wajah serius.

"U-uhm..." meskipun tak paham akan situasi yang sedang terjadi, Shikamaru tetap menyanggupi perkataan Gaara. Gaara pun kembali menghadap pintu, meneguk ludah, dan mengetuk pelan pintu itu dua kali.

" _Shitsureishimasu_ ," ujarnya datar sambil membuka pintu. Pintu terbuka, menampakkan wajah beberapa orang guru yang langsung menatap mereka dengan berbagai macam tatapan—yang menurut Gaara sangatlah aneh.

"Ada apa?" tanya salah satu guru, Kabuto-sensei, sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"A—itu..." entah kenapa, lidah Gaara berasa kelu. Ia tidak bisa melontarkan jawaban yang dapat memuaskan sang guru.

"Permisi," Naruto dan Shikamaru menampakkan wajah mereka dari balik punggung Gaara.

"Permisi, _sensei_. Kami mau mengumpulkan tugas dari Kurenai-sensei," Shikamaru membungkuk dan berujar sopan, diikuti oleh kedua temannya.

"Kurenai-sensei? Mejanya ada di sana," ujar Kabuto-sensei sambil menunjuk bangku Kurenai. Kurenai yang duduk di bangku terpojok pun melirik Shikamaru dkk. Shikamaru pun berterima kasih pada Kabuto dan segera menghampiri bangku Kurenai, yang diikuti oleh Naruto dan Gaara.

"Sudah selesai, Nara-kun?" tanya Kurenai ramah. Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Kalau belum selesai, aku takkan mungkin menyerahkan tugas ini sekarang, _sensei_."

Kurenai tersenyum mendengar jawaban bernada setengah malas dari Shikamaru. "Seperti yang diharapkan dari anak Shikaku-san, ya. Ya sudah, letakkan di sini."

Shikamaru menatap arah lain sejenak, kemudian menaruh tugasnya di tempat yang Kurenai tunjuk.

"Aa, sensei. Kami juga mau mengumpulkan tugas kelompok kami," Naruto menyambar cepat sambil menunjukkan tugasnya ke Kurenai. Kurenai mengangkat sebelas alisnya. Kemudian matanya melirik tugas yang Naruto tunjukkan, dan beralih menatap Naruto.

"Kalian juga sudah selesai? Kalian tidak menyontek tugas teman sekelas kalian, kan?" tanya Kurenai dengan nada menusuk. Naruto langsung menyanggah.

"Tidak, _sensei_! Kami tidak menyontek siapapun!"

"Itu benar, _sensei_. Kami tidak perlu menyontek untuk menyelesaikan tugas seperti ini. Lagipula, jangankan mau diconteki, yang _sensei_ sebut sebagai teman sekelas kami itu saja tidak mau berbicara dengan kami."

Skakmat! Ucapan Gaara barusan berhasil membuat Kurenai—bahkan seisi ruangan itu mematung. Mata Naruto melebar, menatap Gaara tak percaya.

'Gaara...dia benar-benar mewakilkan isi hatiku!' batin Naruto sambil mengangkat bibirnya yang bergetar.

"Iya, sensei. Di kelompok mereka ada Sasuke. Sasuke bukan orang yang suka berbuat curang seperti itu, sesulit apapun tugasnya," tambah Shikamaru, meyakinkan Kurenai. Lagian, atas dasar apa Kurenai sampai berpikir bahwa kelompok Naruto menyontek pekerjaan orang?

Tapi yang membuat ia lebih kepikiran adalah ucapan Gaara tadi. Ia mencuri pandang ke Gaara yang berdiri tenang—dalam diam. Gaara tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

"I-ini tugas kami, _sensei_ ," Naruto kembali menyodorkan kertas tugasnya pada Kurenai. Kurenai memasang wajah sedikit tidak enak dan menerima tugas Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku terima tugas kalian. Kalian boleh pergi."

"Terima kasih, _sensei_ ," ketiga orang itu pun membungkuk dan undur diri. Dari ekor matanya, Gaara dapat melihat beberapa orang guru mengantarkan kepergian mereka dengan wajah tegang. Gaara yang berjalan paling belakang pun menutup pintu secara perlahan demi menatap wajah guru-gurunya.

"Haah... Akhirnya mereka pergi juga dari sini."

Sebelum Gaara benar-benar menutup pintu, ia dapat melihat Kabuto menggumam pelan.

"Ish! Apa-apaan dia itu!"

"Umu."

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Jangan diambil hati. Merepotkan..."

Naruto melangkah ke kelas dengan langkah lebar nan gusar. Di sampingnya mengikuti Shikamaru, dan di belakangnya berjalanlah Gaara dengan langkah tenang. Sementara dalam otaknya sendiri masih memikirkan aksi-reaksi yang dikeluarkan oleh Kurenai dan guru lainnya saat mereka ke ruang guru tadi. Melihat betapa berbedanya perlakuan guru-guru pada Shikamaru dan dirinya membuat ia bertanya-tanya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan padaku?" tanya Shikamaru sesampainya mereka di kelas. Mereka bertiga pun segera menghampiri bangku Sasuke—lebih tepatnya bangku Gaara, dimana ia dan SN duduk berseberangan. Shikamaru sendiri duduk di bangku yang jauh dari mereka.

Naruto menarik lengan Shikamaru, kemudian menekan kedua pundaknya dan mendudukkannya secara paksa di kursi miliknya. Naruto pun berdiri di depan Shikamaru, bak polisi sedang yang sedang menginterogasi tahanan. Gaara duduk di kursinya sendiri dan menghadap Shikamaru.

"W-wah, wajah kalian terlihat horor seperti algojo," celoteh Shikamaru sambil menggaruk sikunya kaku. Sementara itu, tidak ada satupun di antara mereka berdua yang tertawa menanggapi perkataan—recehan Shikamaru.

 _Bruk!_ Naruto menggebrak meja di depannya pelan. Shikamaru langsung berjengit. Beberapa murid pun menolehkan kepalanya ke Naruto dkk.

"Ini soal kelangsungan hidup kita di sekolah ini—tidak! Maksudku di desa ini, Shikamaru!" desis Naruto sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang merasa tak nyaman refleks mengernyitkan dahinya dan menyingkirkan wajah Naruto dari miliknya.

"Kelangsungan hidup?" tanya Shikamaru. Naruto mengangguk cepat, diikuti Gaara yang mengangguk sekali.

"Iya!" Naruto kembali menggebrak meja, kali ini lebih keras. Sontak seisi kelas menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal. Begitupun dengan Sasuke yang sedari tadi sibuk bersemedi(?) di bangkunya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah lain. Kini ia menoleh horor ke arah Naruto dan siap untuk melempar sepatunya ke wajah Naruto.

 _Ting tong ting tong_

Bel masuk pun berbunyi, memaksa murid-murid kelas itu kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing. Mau tak mau, Naruto menunda rapat kecilnya itu.

"Shikamaru, Gaara, teme. Sepulang sekolah, kita harus membahas ini semua sampai tuntas."

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **~ To Be Continued ~**

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Behind the Scene :**

 _Ting tong ting tong_

Bel masuk pun berbunyi, memaksa murid-murid kelas itu kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing. Mau tak mau, Naruto menunda rapat kecilnya itu.

"Shikamaru, Gaara, teme. Sebenarnya..."

Naruto menekan kedua bibirnya dan terdiam, membuat ketiga orang yang dipanggilnya tadi bertanya-tanya. Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya. Sasuke dan Gaara menatap penuh tanya pada lelaki bermata biru itu.

"...sebenarnya, sudah lama aku menyukai kalian. Tapi aku bingung, aku harus pilih siapa di antara kalian. Ehehe~"

Dan saat itu juga, Naruto langsung mendapat bogem mentah dari sepatu Sasuke, tas Gaara, dan I-phone X Shkamaru.

* * *

Chap 6 apdet~

Author sedi ini kelamaan gak apdet apa ya jadi readersnya pada kabur semua? Yang review dikit sih chap kemaren /DUK

Btw, maaf kalo chap ini gaje banget. Mana behind the scenenya nyeleneh lagi .-. Gak loh, ini cuma behind the scene yang gaada hubungannya sama main story. Jadi buat yang gasuka, jangan dimasukin ke hati ;) /yh

Bales review dulu deh~

 **Anni593** : Iya, itu beneran Shika kok. Untuk urusan itu akan dibahas di chapter—erm, mungkin chapter depan? /eh/ Maaf ini kelamaan basa-basinya jadi banyak misteri yang belum terungkap. Stay tune aja ya sampai misterinya dibongkar semua~ makasih udah RnR ^^

 **Fahri** : Ini udah dilanjut. Btw saia cewek manggilnya sis aja /duk/ makasih udah RnR

Oke, sekian dulu dari saia. See you in next chap! ^^


End file.
